El Deseo de una Futura Leyenda
by SoleilArimo
Summary: El futuro en si es incierto, tenemos nuestras dudas pero no pensamos en ello, cambiar el futuro es peligroso pero... Hay cosas que deseamos proteger, la gente que amamos, amigos, familia. Se adentrara Gingka y Zero a la terrible verdad que los espera? O serán capaces de evitar el cruel destino?
1. Chapter 1 El Comienzo de la Verdad

_3225 años en el Futuro_

 _Han pasado 3225 años desde aquel día..._

 _En el que fue la última vez que los bladers legendarios fueron vistos... Y también su ultimo día de vida..._

 _Papa... Tú te fuiste pero yo seguí avanzando... Sé que estas cuidando de mí a pesar de que te has ido..._

 _Papa... Tu nombre siempre será recordado o al menos yo siempre lo haré... Gingka Hagane..._

* * *

 _Hace 3225 años atrás... Para ellos la actualidad..._

Un mes después de que la DNA había secuestrado a Gingka; Zero y sus amigos derrotaron finalmente a la DNA. Y termino el Torneo Puente hacia el Futuro.

A pesar de que técnicamente había sido derrotado la DNA.

Tsubasa, Benkei, Madoka y Gingka no se sentían tranquilos ya que tenían el presentimiento de que de alguna forma Doji pudo haber sobrevivido al derrumbe del cuartel de la DNA. Y tenían el presentimiento de que algo más peligroso estaría por llegar.

''Director, cree usted que necesitaremos tomar medidas en caso de que salga algún imprevisto con respecto a los Bladers de la DNA?'' Benkei pregunto un poco preocupado mientras miraba al suelo para luego levantar la vista a Tsubasa que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio mirando algunos datos en su Tablet.

''Que quieres decir Benkei?'' Dijo Tsubasa alzando la vista a su amigo

"Bueno, es verdad que la DNA ha sido derrotado, pero aún estoy preocupado por el hecho de que los ex miembros de la DNA sigan tan tranquilos"

"Bueno Benkei, primero es lo primero" Gingka se levantó del sofá donde había estado escuchando la conversación. "Hasta ahora ellos han hecho un trato con Zero y sus compañeros... Que no volverían a usar sus Beyblades para lastimar a otros o tomar la WBBA, por ahora eso están tratando de mantener."

"Que quieres decir con 'tratando de mantener' Gingka?" Madoka pregunto algo confundida

"Se les nota que están un poco intranquilos, por eso si estoy de acuerdo en una cosa con Benkei que deberíamos estar alerta por si acaso" Gingka dijo mirando a través de la ventana de la oficina de Tsubasa para luego voltear a mirar a Tsubasa.

"Puede que tengas razón Gingka, pero tampoco debemos precipitarnos tan rapido. Si tomaremos medidas pero no a un nivel que los haga sospechar de nosotros. Primero hay que pensar en una estrategia por si ocurre algún 'inconveniente'." Dijo Tsubasa mirando a todos sus amigos alrededor

"Por cierto Benkei, donde están Zero y los demás?" Tsubasa volteo a mirar a Benkei

"Ah, los deje entrenando un rato, algunos Bladers de la DNA también están ahí" Dijo Benkei cruzando los brazos.

"Algunos?'' Tsubasa levanto una ceja en la respuesta

"Bueno, Kira y Yoshio no aparecieron, pero los demás están ahí"

"Mmmm..."

* * *

Zero está entrenando con sus amigos, pero esta ocasión Benkei le ha dejado que luchen entre si todos con sus propios Beyblades, entre ellos se encuentran algunos ex miembros Bladers de la DNA: Spike Bourne, Capitán Arrow, Genjuro Kamegaki y Baihu Xiao.

Zero está luchando contra Shinobu.

Spike contra Arrow

Genjuro contra Ren

Y los hermanos Unabara estan luchando contra Baihu

"De acuerdo hagámoslo Ifrit!" Grito Zero, cuando Ifrit estaba a punto de tirar a Saramanda fuera del estadio.

"No tan rápido Zero, Saramanda!" Shinobu dijo esquivando el ataque de Ifrit.

"Uh, Casi lo tenía" Susurro Zero.

"Jajaja, Vamos, vamos!" Spike gritaba y movía los brazos como si golpeara al viento

"No lo creo, en el nombre de la justicia no me dejare vencer!" Arrow grito mientras su Bey Wyvang chocaba ferozmente contra el Zirago de Spike.

"Ahh! Phoenix!" Ren grito como su Bey estuvo a punto de caer del estadio Zero-g

"Ja! esta vez no me vencerás!" Genjuro grito como su Bey Genbu logro empujar a Phoenix al borde del estadio

"Um, pero no lo harás, Phoenix!" El Phoenix de Ren logró escapar del borde del estadio y volvió a atacar.

"Que?!" Genjuro grito

"Vamos Eight!, ahora Revizer!" Kite grito parado al lado de su hermano pequeño

"Si hermano mayor!, ahora Orojya! Eight grito como ambos Beys de los hermanos atacaron al mismo tiempo al Bey Byakko de Baihu.

"Ja! Si creen que me vencerán así entonces atacare sin piedad, ahora Byakko!" Baihu estaba muy confiado hasta que nota que los Beys de los hermanos están haciendo retroceder a Byakko hasta el borde del estadio

"Que?!" Baihu grito

"Ja! No subestimes nuestra fuerza!" Eight grito y miro a su hermano

"Um, mis cálculos son perfectos, esta victoria será nuestra!" Kite dijo ajustando sus gafas y alzando el brazo señalando a Baihu.

Mientras Maru, estaba analizando algunos datos sobre el Byakko el Bey de Baihu, debido a que Madoka le pidió a Maru más detalles sobre las partes del Bey. Pero poco después de acabar con ello cerró la pantalla de su computadora portátil y comenzó a animar a Zero y a Shinobu.

"Ustedes pueden! Zero, Shinobu vamos!" Maru grito detrás de Zero.

* * *

Después de casi 1 hora de lucha entre los Beys, todos decidieron tomarse un descanso. Fue ahí cuando Zero pregunto: "Oigan porque Kira y Yoshio no quisieron venir?"

"No lo sabemos" Dijo Arrow mirando a otro lado

"Simplemente dijo que no vendría" Dijo Baihu

Todos se dirigieron a Bull Burger, bueno... Todos excepto los ex miembros de la DNA que al terminar de luchar tomaron caminos separados.

* * *

Zero y sus amigos fueron recibidos por Benkei que estaba cocinando unas hamburguesas.

"Hola entrenador!" Zero dijo saludando mirando a Benkei.

"Ah, chicos ya termino la lucha de hoy?"

"Bueno si, uf!... Estoy hambriento" Zero dijo suspirando mientras el y sus amigos tomaron asientos

"Jajaja, supongo que vas a querer lo de siempre verdad Zero?"

"Si por favor entrenador"

Cuando todos terminaron de comer Shinobu hablo.

"Entrenador"

"Um? Que pasa Shinobu?"

"Cuando van a abrir de nuevo las inscripciones para el Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade?"

"Um... Tsubasa dijo que hay que esperar un tiempo más, debido a que el caos que se desato para elegir al cuarto miembro de Japón fue la causa de que los demás países lo quisieran posponer temporalmente"

"Si la DNA no hubiera intervenido!" Ren gruño.

"Es verdad! Podría haber ido con mi hermano mayor!" Eight gruño también, al parecer ambos sintiéndose decepcionados de no poder llegar a terminar la lucha de aquel día. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Tranquilos chicos, habrá una segunda oportunidad para luchar solo hay que esperar un poco más" Una voz se oyó en las puertas del Bull Burger.

"Eh? Gingka?!" Todos exclaman al ver al pelirrojo parado en las puertas del restaurante.

"Hola a todos" El Gingka dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ah, Gingka amigo, que te trae por aquí?" Dijo Benkei mirando a Gingka con curiosidad

"Nada en especial, solo vine a saludar"

"Seguro?"

"Está bien me atrapaste, también vengo a comer una hamburguesa" Gingka dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida.

"También le gusta comer hamburguesas?" Shinobu pregunto por curiosidad

"Si, son mi alimento favorito" Gingka dijo como todos simplemente se le quedaron mirando. Cuando Benkei le dio su hamburguesa, todos estuvieron callados, hasta que Gingka termina de comer y habla.

"Por cierto, todos estuvieron impresionantes"

"En qué?" Ren pregunto confundida

"Cuando se enfrentaron a los Bladers de la DNA en su guarida, todos ustedes estaban luchando al límite y sorprendente" Dijo Gingka un poco serio y mirando a los Bladers jovenes

"Um, Eight y yo no pudimos luchar al máximo" Ren dijo en susurro y decepciona

"Pero aun asi, pude ver que estaban dando todo sus espíritus del beyblade en sus batallas, estoy impresionado" Gingka dijo dando una mirada de tranquila y amable a todos.

"Pero aun así... Gingka cómo fue posible que los Bladers de la DNA te secuestraran? Si nos dijeron que era una trampa pero no dieron detalles de eso, además es muy raro que caigas en las trampas tan fácilmente"

"Si lo sé, fue mi error al no estar alerta, no me esperaba que Baihu me quitara mi bey en lo que estábamos de camino al templo para luego dejarme indefenso y caer a la trampa" Gingka gruño un poco al recuerdo, no le gusta ser engañado y menos por un niño. "Pero ya no pensemos en eso, ya paso, y estoy bien"

"Gingka"

"Um? Que pasa Zero?"

"Me gustaría de nuevo tener una Batalla bey contra ti de nuevo, a la próxima vez ganare" Zero dijo un poco nervioso y mirando a Gingka con una mirada llena de determinación.

"Está bien, pero recuerde que no dejare que me venzas tan fácilmente" Dijo Gingka con una mirada llena de determinación aceptado el desafío de Zero.

"Oye Zero! Yo también luchare contra Gingka!" Dijo Shinobu levantándose y mirando a Gingka "Gingka, yo también lo reto a una batalla bey"

"Oye Shinobu no te adelantes! Yo también luchare contra Gingka!" Grito Ren detrás de Shinobu

"Jaja, tranquilos, luchare contra todos pero, por ahora no" Al terminar de hablar Gingka miro a la ventana haciendo que los demás miraran.

"EH?! Ya es tarde?!" Ren grito al ver el atardecer "Me tengo que ir! Gracias por la comida entrenador, chicos nos vemos mañana!" Ren dijo mientras se fue corriendo por las calles.

"Yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Zero" Dijo Shinobu mientras se iba caminando

"Vámonos Eight, nosotros también nos tenemos que ir" Dijo Kite levantándose de su asiento

"Ya voy hermano mayor"

"Bueno, adiós Zero yo también me voy, nos vemos mañana" Dijo Maru también

"Adiós a todos, nos vemos mañana" Zero grito y también se fue.

* * *

Gingka y Benkei también tomaron caminos separados, Gingka se fue al B-Pit, donde fue recibido por Madoka.

"Ah, hola Gingka, vas a pasar la noche aquí?" Madoka dijo mientras guardaba algunas piezas bey en un estante

"Si no hay problema claro" Gingka dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"No, no hay problema, sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenido" Dijo Madoka sonriendo

"Gracias Madoka"

"Cuanto tiempo te quedaras esta vez en Metal Bey City?"

"No lo sé, pero no será por mucho tiempo creo"

"Bueno, me alegro que estés de vuelta, buenas noches Gingka" Madoka miro con un poco de tristeza pero sonrió

"Buenas noches Madoka" Gingka dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Zero vive en un pequeño apartamento que su hermana le había pagado debido a que solo se quedaría por un tiempo en Metal Bey City, pero no podía dormir debido a las experiencias que había pasado, pero también el hecho de que no había visto a Kira desde que la organización DNA fuera destruida. También se dio cuenta de que Gingka le preocupaba algo, pero Zero no dijo nada porque pensó que lo molestaría. Pasó 1 hora y Zero cayo dormido... O al menos esta dormido

Zero despertó adentro de su sueño. Por algún motivo él estaba a mitad del bosque y había mucha niebla alrededor. Pero al girarse vio una silueta de una persona.

"Disculpa, dónde estoy?" Zero parecía confundido al entorno.

"..." La silueta no respondió

"Oye, puedes oírme?"

"..." La silueta seguía sin responder.

"Oye, responde!"

"... Estas adentro de la verdad" La silueta por fin hablo

"Que dijiste? Adentro de la verdad?" Zero parecía confundido

"Las personas que te importan estarán en peligro y tú no los podrás salvar" La silueta continuo hablando

"Que..."

"Nadie podrá ser salvado..."

"Oye, que estás diciendo?!"

Zero no pudo ver más debido a que se despertó de golpe de su sueño, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su departamento, pero jadeando y respirando con un poco de dificultad.

"Que fue eso?" Zero dijo cuándo recupero el aliento y mirando la hora las 7:00 am.

"Caray... Es muy temprano, pero creo que no podre conciliar el sueño por ahora" Dijo para luego levantarse de la cama y mirando al amanecer. Tengo un mal presentimiento Pensó Zero.

* * *

 _Ellos todavía no saben lo que les espera, el futuro del Beyblade estará en peligro otra vez, pero 'el' no lo podrá salvar, no a menos de que... Se adentre un poco más hacia la verdad..._

* * *

 **Bueno... Aquí esta mi primera historia! Es de Beyblade Shogun Steel, bueno es mi primera vez así que no se extrañen si ven algunos errores jaja, en fin aquí termino por hoy, y nos vemos Arimo se va!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Secretos y Mentiras

_3225 años en el Futuro_

 _A pesar de que no saben lo que les espera, ellos se veían muy felices en aquellos tiempos..._

 _Como fue que llegamos a esto?... Porque?..._

 _Quiero cambiarlo... pero pondría en peligro mi existencia y la creación de paradojas..._

 _Que debo hacer?... Papa, Zero..._

* * *

 _En la actualidad para ellos_

En la mañana Kira y Yoshio se encontraban en las afueras de Metal Bey City, estaban caminando y a la distancia se veía saliendo el sol.

"Señor Kira, está seguro de esto?" Dijo Yoshio pregunto.

"Estas dudando de mi Yoshio?" Dijo Kira volteando a mirar a Yoshio que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de él.

"No señor Kira, jamás lo haría, pero... No cree que también deberíamos decírselos a los demás?"

"Te refieres a los demás bladers ex miembros de la DNA?. Recuerda que ya no somos la organización de la DNA, ya no tenemos a nadie a quien seguir ordenes ni tampoco por el momento tenemos algo que hacer, pero nosotros si Yoshio" Dijo Kira mientras seguía caminando sin voltear a mirar a Yoshio y con una mirada llena de determinación. "Como dije... Iremos a entrenar, no voy a descansar hasta que logre vencer de nuevo a Zero."

"Señor Kira..." Yoshio de detuvo un momento como las palabras de Kira sonaban algo tensas

"No te quedes ahí parado, sigue caminando!"

"Como diga señor Kira"

'' _ **Kira y Yoshio dejaron Metal Bey City para entrenar... Pero estoy seguro de que volverán pronto**_ " Dijo una silueta que estaba escondida entre algunas rocas muy lejos como para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, cuando esta silueta se levantó dio una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Esa mañana Zero, fue al rio cerca donde Gingka solía sentarse en la césped, pero en cambio Zero solo estaba un poco preocupado por el sueño que tuvo.

Que quiso decir con adentro de la verdad? Pensó Zero.

Los pensamientos de Zero fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una voz conocida.

"Que te pasa, Zero?" Gingka estaba apoyándose contra el barandal antes de saltar al césped y deslizándose para llegar a lado de Zero.

"No, no es nada, estoy bien" Dijo Zero con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Seguro?" Dijo Gingka mientras miraba a Zero con un poco de preocupación.

"Si, y que hay de usted Gingka? Porque está despierto tan temprano?" Zero pregunto con curiosidad porque debido a que alrededor del mes en el que Gingka se ha quedado en Metal Bey City, él normalmente se despierta para las 9:00 am. O al menos eso dice Madoka.

"Esa es la misma pregunta que te iba a hacer yo" Dijo Gingka recostándose en el césped.

"Jaja, no pude dormir eso es todo... Creo que estoy algo emocionado por los Campeonatos Mundiales" Zero dijo un poco nervioso.

"Yo nada más me desperté temprano para tomar un poco aire fresco..." Dijo Gingka respirando hondo y suspirando, se sentía tranquilo. "Y no te preocupes Zero, viajar alrededor del mundo es divertido"

"En serio?"

"Sip, cuando estaba en el equipo Gan Gan Galaxy en la primera batalla del Campeonato nosotros estábamos muy nerviosos pero emocionados, nuestro oponente fue contra el país de China"

"Ah, contra Wang Hu Zhong verdad?"

"Así es, cuando llegamos al estadio lo primero que paso fue que las personas que estaban en las gradas nos abuchearon y apoyaban al otro equipo, pero no dejamos que eso nos detuviera, luchamos con toda nuestra fuerza, no solo por el equipo si no por aquellos bladers de Japón que no pudieron llegar a tener la oportunidad de entrar al Campeonato Mundial, nosotros cargábamos sus esperanzas..."

"Wow..."

"Así que no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podrán lograrlo" Gingka al terminar de hablar se escuchó un sonido de celular, Gingka se levantó y saco de su bolsillo un celular azul, cuando reviso se levantó y dijo: "Bueno ya me tengo que ir, Tsubasa necesita un poco de ayuda, nos vemos!"

"Gracias Gingka" Susurro Zero mientras levanto el brazo y movía la mano para despedirse de Gingka.

Aunque en el fondo Zero realmente estaba preocupado por otra cosa, entonces porque le mentiría a Gingka de sus preocupaciones? Ni siquiera Zero sabia del todo por qué mintió, no sabía si fue por el miedo de que Gingka pensara si Zero se había vuelto loco o algo así. O si era el miedo de lo que dijo esa silueta en sus sueños sobre no poder salvar a nadie. Zero no lo sabía.

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte de la ciudad de Metal Bey City, cerca de las bodegas donde Kyoya solía entrenar, los ex miembros restantes de la DNA estaban reunidos.

"A donde se fueron Kira y Yoshio?" Genjuro pregunto después de un silencio muy largo.

"Yo que sé, a mí no me preguntes" Spike dijo con una mirada molesta y cruzando los brazos

"La última vez que lo vimos fue por aquí" Dijo Baihu mirando a los alrededores.

"Tch! Esto apesta!" Genjuro dijo algo furioso.

"Oye cálmate" Arrow dijo y le tomo del brazo para detener a Genjuro de golpear otra caja.

"Esperen..." Dijo Baihu levantando la mano.

"Que te ocurre ahora Baihu?" Dijo Spike mientras miraba a Baihu que parecía tenso.

"Alguien nos está observando"

En ese momento Baihu levanto su lanzador y disparo su Beyblade a las cajas que estaban cerca de la puerta, para que en ese momento una silueta saltara y lograra esquivar las cajas, para luego esconderse de nuevo.

"Quién eres? muéstrate!" Genjuro perdió la calma y lanzo su Beyblade a que atacara de nuevo a las cajas, pero la silueta de nuevo se las arregló para escapar por puerta.

"Escapo..." Dijo Arrow cuando todos los ex miembros de la DNA ya estaban afuera de la bodega.

"Quien era ese tipo?" Spike gruño.

" ** _Parece que los ex miembros de la DNA están un poco aburridos, pero no se preocupen yo les dare un poco de diversión, jeje_** " La silueta de esa persona se reía con malicia mientras observaba a los ex miembros de la DNA desde las sombras.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Zero y sus amigos estaban reunidos en el Bey Park. Zero estaba luchando contra unos Bladers. Mientras Benkei, Maru, Ren, Shinobu, Eight y Kite estaban mirando las batallas desde las gradas.

Pero Shinobu noto que Zero estaba algo distraído.

"Vamos Ifrit, maniobra especial Burning Uppercut!" Dijo Zero para hacer que Ifrit creara un circulo de fuego y sacar al bey oponente del estadio

"Uh, he perdido" El Blader oponente dijo recogiendo su bey.

"Buen trabajo Zero!" Maru y Ren gritaron al mismo tiempo, al ver que Zero gano la batalla.

"Zero?" Ren dijo cuando vio que Zero no les presto atención ni a Maru ni ella. "Zero!" Ren volvió a gritar para llamar su atención.

"Eh? Que pasa Ren?" Zero al fin salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a Ren

"Estas bien?"

"Ah, sí estoy bien" Zero dijo un poco nervioso, para luego entonces bajarse del ascensor en el que se puede llegar al estadio Zero-g.

"Pues no lo parece" Dijo Shinobu parándose y mirando a Zero con una mirada seria. "Has estado muy distraído desde hace rato. Paso algo?"

"No, no pasó nada estoy bien" Al terminar de decir eso, Zero salió del Bey Park.

"Se habrá levantado en lado equivocado de la cama el día de hoy?" Dijo Benkei mirando a Zero marcharse.

"Tal vez" Dijo Maru un poco triste.

"Si algo le pasara nos lo haría saber no?" Dijo Eight, relajado como siempre pero un poco preocupado.

"No lo sé" Kite dijo cruzando los brazos.

* * *

Zero se encontraba caminando en las calles de Metal Bey City, tratando de olvidar lo que vio en su sueño, y mirar desde otro ángulo lo que paso ahí. Zero pasó enfrente de un callejón y de repente vio una silueta que se escondía. Para luego sentir un escalofrió que recorrió en la espalda de Zero.

"Quien anda ahí?" Zero grito a la silueta que poco a poco se dejó ver, pero no del todo.

" _ **No soy nadie en especial o al menos no por ahora**_ " La silueta dijo pero debido a la oscuridad Zero no pudo alcanzar ver su rostro.

"Que quieres decir?" Zero preparo su lanzador, por si las dudas. En respuesta la silueta también levanto su lanzador y cuando Zero miro el Bey este era negro, con detalles rojos y morados.

" _ **Escúchame, por ahora no puedo luchar contra ti, pero si buscas pelea, lo haremos más tarde...**_ "

"Que..."

Antes de que Zero terminara su frase, la silueta disparo su bey contra unos botes de basura y cajas para hacer retroceder a Zero. La silueta tomo su bey y escapo.

"Quien era ese?" Zero se preguntó en voz alta. Para luego voltearse y ver a Shinobu y Ren corriendo a la escena.

"Zero! Estas bien?" Shinobu y Ren dijeron cuando llegaron a lado de Zero.

"Si estoy bien"

"Que paso aquí?" Shinobu pregunto mirando alrededor y ver el desastre de los botes y cajas esparcidos por todos lados.

"Parece que alguien trato retarme a una Batalla bey pero escapo"

"Alguien te reto a una batalla? Quien?" Ren pregunto algo preocupada.

"No lo sé, no dijo su nombre ni tampoco pude ver su rostro" Dijo Zero, mirando a sus amigos. "Solo pude ver un poco su bey"

"Creo que es mejor no separarnos, si los ex miembros de la DNA están planeando algo los detendremos juntos de nuevo" Dijo Ren tratando de animar un poco a Zero y a Shinobu.

"Creo que Ren tiene razón Zero, es mejor por ahora permanecer juntos" Shinobu dijo mirando con preocupación a Zero que aún estaba mirando al callejón.

"Está bien, volvamos al Bey Park" Dijo Zero. Después de un momento de silencio Zero, Shinobu y Ren estaban caminando de nuevo al Bey Park.

Cuando llegaron, Maru, Benkei, Eight, Kite. Estaban afuera del Bey Park esperando. Para luego en ese momento Shinobu y Ren comentaron lo ocurrido en el callejon.

"Como? Fuiste atacado Zero?" Benkei pregunto sorprendido.

"No precisamente, no me logro hacer daño solo me bloqueo el camino" Zero dijo un poco serio.

"Entonces tal vez los de la DNA tienen algo que ver con esto" Dijo Kite cruzando los brazos.

"No lo creo chicos" Dijo Zero, para que luego todos lo voltearan a mirarlo en confusión.

"No creo que sea un blader de la DNA"

"Pero que estás diciendo Zero?" Ren levanto un poco la voz.

"El Bey que vi en el callejón no parecía un Bey Synchrom" Zero dijo y levanto la vista a sus amigos.

"No era un Bey Synchrom?!" Todos dijeron a la vez.

"No... Este era distinto, no sé quién era esa persona, pero sí sé que en algún momento me retara a una Batalla bey y para ese momento voy estar listo!"

Todos miraron a Zero un poco nerviosos, pero el silencio se rompe cuando el vuelve a hablar.

"Por mientras voy a entrenar, chicos están conmigo?" Zero pregunto a sus amigos.

"Si!" Todos respondieron a la vez.

Tengo que reportar esto a Tsubasa Pensó Benkei mientras permaneció callado ante las palabras de Zero.

" ** _Bueno Zero, hoy tuviste suerte de que no me permitan hacerte daño, pero solo será temporal, cuando nos enfrentemos en una Batalla Bey, será tu final._** " Dijo la silueta con una pequeña risa maliciosa, mirando a Zero y sus amigos desde las sombras de un edificio en el tejado.

* * *

Mientras, en la WBBA, Madoka estaba revisando en su computadora portátil unas noticias de la ciudad de Tokio.

Gingka estaba revisando en una computadora portátil unos mensajes de su padre, sobre unas misiones que le dará en su regreso a Tokio.

Tsubasa revisaba las respuestas de los otros directores de la WBBA de los otros países sobre la fecha en que se abrirían de nuevo las inscripciones al Campeonato Mundial.

"Director Tsubasa, Gingka, escuchen esto" Dijo Madoka tecleando un poco en su portátil, haciendo que tanto

Gingka y Tsubasa levantaran la vista de lo que estaban haciendo.

"Han habido muchos ataques y secuestros a Bladers en Tokio" Madoka dijo algo preocupada mientras leía el artículo.

"He oído de esos ataques llevan casi 1 semana sucediendo" Dijo Gingka mirando unos registros que hace 1 semana había recibido de parte de su padre.

"Pero eso no es todo, hasta ahora estos ataques han sido en mayoría a Bladers jóvenes entre 15 y 16 años, mientras que los secuestros son para niños entre 8 y 10 años" Madoka le parecía extraño que eso ocurriera, ya que ellos saben que no habían sido los ex miembros de la DNA, entonces... quien estaba detrás de esto?.

"Tsubasa crees que se trate de Doji?" Madoka pregunto un poco tensa.

"No lo creo, Madoka" Dijo Gingka. "Doji prefiere convencer a las personas con falsas esperanzas y falsos sueños que pueden lograr con el poder oscuro. Y generalmente los engaña, él no es del tipo que secuestraria a niños, además eso afectaría en si a la organización Dark Nebula que se dice que aún se mantiene en función, por parte del gobierno en secreto."

"Entonces si no es Doji, quien puede estar haciendo estos ataques?" Tsubasa pregunta con un poco de preocupación.

"No lo sé Tsubasa" Dijo Gingka mirando hacia abajo aun sosteniendo la computadora portátil.

* * *

 _El peligro los está acechando, pero yo no puedo intervenir a menos de que realmente necesiten ayuda. Por ahora no haré ningún movimiento. Solo observare un poco más. No te preocupes papa, no te preocupes Zero, yo les cuidare la espalda. Pero por ahora no bajen la guardia._

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, alguien esta acechando a todos los bladers de esta historia, quien es? Lo sabrán mas adelante, por ahora quédense con el suspenso, jaja.**

 **Por cierto en mi historia Gingka trabaja para la WBBA de Tokio, debido a que su padre le ofreció la oportunidad de trabajar ahí como agente. Y por si fuera poco al padre de Gingka lo ascendieron a Director de la WBBA de Tokio**


	3. Capitulo 3 Una advertencia

**Holis aquí de nuevo Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!. Uff estoy cansada pero quise terminar el capitulo lo mas pronto posible jajaja. En fin espero que les guste y dejen en sus comentario sobre que les ha parecido mi historia hasta ahora. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece**

* * *

 _3225 años en el futuro_

 _Habría cambiado algo si le hubiera insistido a que no fuera ahí a luchar?_

 _Habría cambiado algo si le no hubiera pedido que me entrenara?_

 _Habría cambiado algo si le habría hecho caso de no ir?_

 _Porque?... Porque tuvo que pasar esto?..._

 _Estoy muy sola... No me dejen sola..._

* * *

 _Para ellos la actualidad_

Zero se pasó todo el día entrenando con sus amigos, lucho contra Ren, también contra Shinobu e incluso una batalla Synchrom contra los hermanos Unabara. Claro también uso Zero el Chrome Wheel de Saramanda.

Dejaron de luchar cuando se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche. Todos tomaron sus caminos para llegar a casa.

Cuando Zero llego a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue a darse una ducha, cuando salió, había una pequeña carta que paso por el buzón. Era una carta de desafío, Zero tuvo el presentimiento de que se trataba de aquella persona que se encontró en el callejón.

La carta decía:

 **Hola de nuevo Zero Kurogane**

 **Nos encontramos en ese callejón recuerdas?**

 **Supongo que te preguntaras muchas cosas sobre mí, está bien respetare mis modales.**

 **Mi nombre es Kenzet y te desafío a una Batalla Bey en el Bey Coliseum. Pero tranquilo te daré tiempo para que entrenes un buen tiempo, te doy 1 semana. A las 12:00 pm.**

 **Sé que no faltaras, pero recuerda esto, será mejor que le digas adiós a tus queridos amigos en el tiempo que decidí dar nuestra batalla.**

Zero gruño, por algún motivo ese Blader llamado Kenzet lo tenía muy intranquilo. Zero, estuvo pensando un buen rato la situación, para luego después ir a la cama y varios minutos más tarde quedarse dormido. Pero en realidad volvió a su sueño de la noche de ayer.

* * *

En el bosque era de noche y todavía había mucha niebla alrededor. La silueta estaba a solo unos metros de donde estaba Zero, pero debido a la oscuridad no se podía ver.

"Que quisiste decir la otra noche?" Zero le pregunto a la silueta que se estaba de espaldas.

"..." No respondió

"Oye, respóndeme!, que quisiste decir que estoy adentro de la verdad?"

"... El presente que conoces hay una paradoja, y tú te verás involucrado en la verdad" La silueta finalmente hablo

"Una paradoja? Ahora de que hablas?" Zero parecía confundido pero no tanto como para saber que era una paradoja.

"En tu presente, una paradoja quiere intervenir en la historia, eliminar a todo enemigo que un futuro podrá acabar con lo que empezara pronto" La silueta se volteo pero aun así no se podía ver quien era.

"Un enemigo?..." Zero parecía un poco intrigado.

"Debes estar alerta, no bajes la guardia, el peligro te acechara en todo momento" La silueta dijo alzando un poco la voz.

"Oye, pero quién eres? Porque me dices todo esto?" Zero dijo con la ira y preocupación en sus ojos.

La silueta se volteo y dijo casi en un susurro: "Porque quiero evitar que vuelva a pasar"

Cuando la silueta termino de hablar, Zero despertó de su sueño miro alrededor y se levantó, suspiro y pensó en voz alta: "Se está contradiciendo o es mi imaginación?"

Zero dejo de pensar en ello y miro la hora las 7:00 am de nuevo...

"Vaya otra vez volví a despertar en la misma hora de ayer... Pero es extraño no me siento cansado en absoluto" Dijo Zero en voz alta para luego mirar de nuevo a la ventana y mirar la ciudad.

"Siento en cierta forma que le debo hacer caso... Pero que estoy haciendo? Haciéndole caso a un sueño?... Pero aun así, siento que puedo confiar en ella... Pero porque?"

Después de salir del apartamento Zero se dirigió al mismo lugar donde ayer Gingka hablo con él. Pero sabía que él no estaría ahí... Pero en cierta forma al mirar al rió Zero se sentía muy tranquilo.

Después de estar horas ahí, Zero se levantó, estiro los brazos y miro la hora 10:16 am.

"Creo que debería ir a ver si los demás ya llegaron" Zero comenzó a correr para así poder llegar más rápido al Bey Park donde normalmente se encontraban los amigos de Zero. Pero estaba corriendo tan rápido que al girar en un callejón choca contra una mujer de cabello rojo.

"AH!" Ambos gritan.

"Ouch... Ah! Disculpa está bien?" Dijo Zero después de frotarse la cabeza y mirar a la mujer.

" _Ah, no te preocupes estoy bien, tu estas bien?_ " La mujer se levantó y le tendió una mano a Zero para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Ah, sí gracias, perdón por chocar con usted, no me había fijado por donde corría" Dijo inclinando la cabeza un poco para pedir disculpa.

" _Ya te dije que no te preocupes, tienes prisa no? Entonces ve..._ " Dijo la mujer abriendo paso al camino de Zero en el callejón.

"Ah gracias, adiós!" Zero se despidió, pero por algún motivo sintió que a esa mujer ya la había visto en algún lado... Pero en dónde?...

" _Continua tu camino_ " Susurro la mujer antes de perderse de vista, Zero volteo a mirar de donde se escuchó pero ya no había nadie ahí...

* * *

Unos 9 minutos más tarde Zero llego a Bey Park donde sus amigos estaban sentados en las gradas Shinobu, Ren, Maru, Eight y Kite.

"Hola chicos buenos días" Zero dijo cuando llego a lado de ellos.

"Hola Zero buenos días" Dijo Maru alegremente.

"Hoy pareces más animado Zero" Dijo Kite mirando a Zero.

"No es eso, miren esto" Dijo Zero cuando saco de un bolsillo de su chaqueta la carta de desafío de Kenzet.

"Que es eso? Una carta?" Dijo Eight después de que volteo a mirar a Zero.

"No es cualquier carta Eight, es una carta desafío para un Batalla bey, es de parte de la persona que me encontré ayer en el callejón" Al terminar de hablar Zero, todos parecían sorprendidos, en ese momento Kite tomo la carta y leyó en voz alta el contenido, pero tampoco tan fuerte como para llamar la atención de los bladers que estaban luchando en el estadio.

"Entonces ese Blader se llama Kenzet" Ren gruño un poco en esto.

"Me ha dado 1 semana antes de que nos enfrentemos en el Bey Coliseum, hasta entonces debo entrenar antes de que llegue ese día" Zero dijo con determinación brillando en sus ojos.

"Entonces que estamos esperando? A entrenar!" Ren y Maru dijeron al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la WBBA

"Entonces alguien trato de atacar a Zero en un callejón ayer?" Dijo Tsubasa después de recibir la información de Benkei.

"Según Zero ese Blader no lo ataco, simplemente le bloqueo el camino y escapo" Dijo Benkei también tomando en cuenta la opinión de Zero.

"Um... No sabemos quién es ese Blader pero tenemos que estar alerta, si es alguien de los ex miembros de la DNA, tendremos que vigilarlos un poco más de cerca." Dijo Tsubasa algo preocupado.

"Tsubasa, también Zero dijo que no puede ser un Blader de los ex miembros de la DNA" Dijo Benkei cruzando los brazos.

"Como? Que quieres decir Benkei?" Madoka pregunto confundida.

"Zero dijo que el Bey que tenía ese Blader no era un Bey Synchrom"

"Entonces... qué clase de Bey era?" Gingka pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Zero no lo dijo, está planeando luchar contra ese Blader, pero por ahora solo entrenara hasta que se reencuentre con el"

"Umm... Entonces tendremos que estar alerta y mantener también un ojo sobre Zero para mantener su seguridad" Tsubasa dijo en mirando a sus amigos. "Benkei si Zero se encuentra con ese Blader o si logran saber algo acerca de ese Blader, comunícanos sobre la información que obtengas y lo mismo es para todos presentes aquí, si alguien consigue nueva información sobre este Blader todos aquí tendremos que saberlo." Tsubasa dijo con determinación.

"De acuerdo" Todos respondieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una bodega de Metal Bey City. Los ex miembros de la DNA estaban reunidos de nuevo.

"Habrán sido Zero y sus amigos quienes llamaron a ese tipo a espiarnos?" Pregunto Spike cruzando los brazos.

"Ellos no son del tipo de espiar a las personas Spike" Dijo Baihu.

"A si? Como estas tan seguro?" Dijo Genjuro un poco molesto.

"Solo es una suposición, además alguna vez han visto alguno de los amigos de Zero moverse tan rápido?" Dijo Baihu con una actitud muy tranquila.

"Um, es verdad... Nunca he visto a ninguno de ellos moverse tan rápido" Dijo Arrow después de pensarlo un poco.

"Entonces si no son Zero y sus amigos entonces quien era ese tipo?" Genjuro dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Yo que se" Dijo Baihu algo molesto.

Después de un tiempo de silencio, una risa se escuchó a la distancia. Era nada más y nada menos que la misma silueta que se encontraron ayer escondido.

"Parece que los encontré" Dijo desde las sombras.

"Quién eres?!" Grito Spike cuando lo miro en las sombras.

La silueta en ese momento saco su lanzador y apunto a los ex miembros de la DNA.

"Buscas pelear eh? De acuerdo Let it rip!" Genjuro grito. En ese momento todos los ex miembros decidieron lanzar sus Beys contra el Blader que se ocultaba en las sombras.

"Quien soy preguntas? Yo soy..." La silueta lanzo su Bey y grito levantando la mano.

"SU FINAL!"

En ese momento todos los Beys de los ex miembros de la DNA fueron atacados con una fuerte ráfaga de ataques que provenía del Bey.

"Que?!" Todos exclamaron a la vez.

"Maniobra especial! Noche eterna!" La silueta en ese momento le pidió a su bey lanzar su maniobra especial y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, derroto a todos los Bladers ex miembros de la DNA, y dejándolos inconscientes.

* * *

Mientras en el Bey Park, Zero y sus amigos estaban luchando en el estadio Zero-g.

Zero tenía a su lado a Shinobu, pero aun asi él lo estaba atacando. Mientras que en otro ascensor estaba Ren y Kite luchando contra Zero.

"Tú puedes Ifrit, no te rindas!" Zero grito como su Bey estaba siendo empujado por los Beys Saramanda y Phoenix.

"Ahora Ifrit!" Zero ordeno a Ifrit, y logro esquivar a los dos Beys

"No te olvides de mi Zero" Kite dijo ajustándose las gafas y enviando a Revizer a atacar a Ifrit.

"No te rindas Ifrit!" Zero grito como su Bey luchaba contra la defensa de Revizer.

Abajo estaban Maru y Eight observando mientras ambos gritaban

"Tú puedes Zero!" Maru gritaba alzando los brazos.

"Tú puedes Hermano mayor!" Eight gritaba.

Mientras todos estaban mirando la batalla, Gingka entro al Bey Park y por un momento miro a Zero en una situación difícil en la batalla con sus amigos.

"Oigan que está pasando aquí?" Dijo Gingka acercándose a Maru y Eight que se encontraban sentados en las gradas.

"Zero está entrenando" Dijo Eight sonriendo

"Los chicos están tratando de aumentar las capacidades de Ifrit" Maru dijo sacando su computadora portátil, mientras observaba que Ifrit aumento el 2% en el entrenamiento que ellos tuvieron desde la mañana.

"Ah ya veo" Dijo Gingka sentándose en las gradas y observando la batalla.

"Se enfrentara a ese Blader que se encontró en los callejones verdad?" Dijo Gingka mirando a los niños.

"Como lo sabe?" Pregunto Maru.

"Benkei nos informó esta mañana sobre el asunto" Gingka dijo con tranquilidad.

"El Blader a que Zero se enfrentara dice llamarse Kenzet" Dijo Eight algo distraído.

"Zero recibió una carta de parte de él, era una carta desafío para una Batalla Bey, y será dentro de 1 semana en el Bey Coliseum" Maru dijo un poco preocupada.

"Entonces... Zero se enfrentara a él dentro de 1 semana, esto es extraño" Susurro Gingka apenas los niños pudieron escuchar lo que dijo.

* * *

" **Solo 1 semana, jeje, por fin poder continuar con lo que empecé o mejor dicho con lo que empezare. Y no habrá nadie para detenerme esta vez** " Dijo Kenzet desde las sombras observando desde un lugar muy alto toda la ciudad de Metal Bey City.

* * *

 _Por lo visto el mal que los acecha a hecho su segundo movimiento para alterar el presente y el futuro. Pero no lo permitiré... No permitiré que esto pase..._

* * *

 **Uff! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia... Supongo que algunos tendrán sus dudas verdad? Como:**  
 **Quien es la silueta de los sueños de Zero?**

 **Quien es la mujer de cabello rojo?**

 **Quien es realmente Kenzet?**

 **Pero eso lo sabrán mas adelante por ahora quédense con el suspenso jajaja. Arimo se va!**


	4. Capitulo 4 Mas preguntas que respuestas

**Holis a todos de nuevo aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!. He estado ocupada por escribir este nuevo capitulo jajaja. Pero disfruto mucho esto. Bueno si nada mas que decir XD Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y cuéntenme que tal les ha parecido mi historia hasta ahora. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _3225 años en el futuro_

 _"Estas segura de esto?"_

 _"Si ya lo decidí"_

 _"Pero cambiar el pasado es muy peligroso y podría afectar tu existencia en esta época!"_

 _"Lo sé, pero aun así no podemos dejar que les hagan daño!... Ellos están en peligro y el futuro que nosotros conocemos aquí, ellos no podrán estar ahí para salvarlo... Por favor confíen en mí, prometo que cambiare esta situación y salvaremos el futuro del Beyblade."_

 _"Solo... Ten mucho cuidado... Te esperaremos aquí"_

 _"Gracias chicos"_

* * *

 _Para ellos la actualidad_

Zero pasó toda la mañana entrenando con sus amigos, después de que tomaron un descanso en las gradas. Todos se dirigieron a Bull Burguer para comer.

"Ah, hoy entrenamos muchísimo y me estoy muriendo de hambre" Dijo Zero mientras caminaba en las calles con sus amigos y Gingka siguiéndolos a distancia.

"Si yo también estoy hambrienta" Dijo Ren y después suspiro.

"Jaja todos ustedes se esforzaron bastante" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

"Pues claro, dentro de 1 semana me enfrentare a Kenzet por eso no bajare la guardia" Dijo Zero un poco serio.

Cuando todos llegaron a Bull Burguer. Benkei estaba cocinando unas hamburguesas y levanto la vista al ver a Zero y sus amigos.

"Vaya... Todos se ven cansados, entrenaron bastante verdad?" Benkei dijo después de darle la vuelta a una hamburguesa.

"Hola entrenador, sip y venimos a comer y descansar un rato" Dijo Maru sentándose a lado de Zero.

"De acuerdo, entonces aquí tienen" Dijo Benkei dándoles una hamburguesa a cada uno.

Paso un buen rato de silencio, cuando todos terminaron de comer Zero estaba en sus pensamientos.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo esta por ocurrir" Pensó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó un sonido. Era la computadora portátil de Maru. Con un mensaje de Madoka.

"Chicos, la maestra Madoka quiere que vayamos a la oficina del Director ahora" Dijo Maru alzando la voz y bajándose de su asiento.

* * *

En ese momento todos fueron de camino a la WBBA, incluso Gingka y Benkei iban detrás de Zero y los demás. Cuando llegaron Tsubasa estaba mirando a través del cristal de su oficina a la ciudad de Metal Bey City.

"Qué bueno que llegaron" Dijo Madoka levantándose de su asiento.

"Que ocurre Director?" Pregunto Zero cuando noto la preocupación de ambos en sus rostros.

"Esta mañana los ex miembros de la DNA fueron atacados por un Blader misterioso" Dijo Tsubasa después de un pequeño silencio.

"Que?!" Todos respondieron a la vez.

"Esta mañana recibimos un mensaje del Hospital del Centro de Metal Bey City, 4 Bladers ex miembros de la DNA fueron atacados" Dijo Madoka con una actitud seria

"Pero quien fue?" Dijo Shinobu gruñendo un poco.

"No lo sabemos, de hecho íbamos ir a visitarlos para preguntarles sobre lo sucedido" Tsubasa volteo a mirar a Zero y sus amigos con un poco de preocupación. "Si se trata de una nueva amenaza entonces es mejor estar alerta" Cuando termino de hablar Tsubasa, todos permanecieron callados por un rato

"Por cierto Tsubasa, hay algo más que necesitas saber" Dijo Gingka con seriedad.

"Que pasa Gingka?" Tsubasa pregunto.

"Zero recibió una carta desafío esta mañana... Y es de ese Blader que apareció en el callejón" Dijo Gingka y cruzo los brazos.

"Zero, necesito que me des los detalles de ese Blader" Dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

"De acuerdo Director" Después de decir eso. Zero saco de su bolsillo la carta desafío, se la dio en la mano a Tsubasa y Madoka, leyeron y al terminar de leer, hablaron.

"Entonces ese Blader se llama Kenzet" Madoka hablo.

"Entonces tienes hasta entonces 1 semana para enfrentarte a el" Dijo Tsubasa llevando su mano hasta su barbilla y volvió a hablar. "Entonces ya tenemos entendido que no es un Blader ex miembro de la DNA"

"Entonces si no son ellos... Quien los ataco?" Dijo Benkei.

"No lo sabremos hasta que vayamos a preguntarles" Dijo Gingka aun de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Esa tarde Zero, sus amigos y Gingka, fueron al Hospital del Centro de Metal Bey City. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, estaban los 4 Bladers en una sola habitación de 4 camas, Baihu y Arrow estaban despiertos, pero Genjuro y Spike seguían inconscientes.

"Que les paso exactamente?" Dijo Kite a un lado de la cama de Baihu.

"Tú que crees? Fuimos atacados por un blader fuerte" Dijo Baihu algo molesto.

"Eso no es lo que tratamos de decir, queremos decir quien les hizo esto y porque?" Dijo Zero tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

"No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que es el mismo Blader que nos estaba espiando en la bodega ayer" Dijo Baihu un poco más calmado.

"Si pero ayer se escapó cuando Baihu y Genjuro lanzaron sus Beys para atacarlo" Dijo Arrow quejándose un poco.

"Él nos estaba espiando!, así que teníamos motivos para atacarlo con nuestros beys!" Dijo Baihu perdiendo la calma.

"Y... que exactamente estaban haciendo antes de que notaran que los observaba?" Dijo Ren cansada de quedarse callada.

"Estábamos buscando a Kira y a Yoshio" Dijo Genjuro por fin despertando.

"Entonces... No estaban con ustedes?" Dijo Shinobu.

"No, por eso estábamos en las bodegas por que fue ahí la última vez que vimos a Kira hace 2 días" Dijo Arrow.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Genjuro hablo.

"Oigan y ese Blader no está con ustedes?"

"De que hablas?" Dijo Eight confundido.

"El Blader que nos atacó... No es amigo suyo?" Dijo Genjuro esperando rápido una respuesta.

"Que estás diciendo?! Nosotros no los atacaríamos a menos de que ustedes estén haciendo algo en contra del trato que hicimos!" Dijo Ren de forma agresiva.

"Cálmate Ren, ellos están en posición de dudar de nosotros también como nosotros de ellos" Dijo Gingka con una mirada seria.

"Oigan les contare algo también..." Dijo Zero haciendo que Baihu, Arrow y Genjuro lo observaran.

"Ayer mientras caminaba por la ciudad... Por un callejón vi a un Blader que se escondía detrás de las sombras, no podía ver quien era, pero el simplemente escapo..." Todos los Bladers ex miembros de la DNA se quedaron en silencio mientras Zero seguía hablando. "En la noche recibí una carta desafío de esa persona, luchare contra el dentro de 1 semana, y si él es el responsable de esto se los hare saber" Zero dijo con firmeza.

"Hmp, suena bien para mi" Dijo Arrow mirando a Zero.

"Si esa persona resulta ser el mismo que nos atacó, no te perdonare si pierdes contra el Zero" Dijo Genjuro.

"No perderé" Dijo Zero con firmeza.

En ese momento entro un doctor a la habitación.

"Vaya parece que la mayoría se ha despertado" Dijo con tranquilidad "Y parece que tienen visitas" Continuo hablando. "En fin creo que en unos días ustedes podrán irse del Hospital, no tienen heridas graves pero aun así necesitan descansar un tiempo más para estar seguros"

"Muchas gracias señor" Dijo Baihu con calma.

"No me des las gracias a mí, si no a la persona que llamo a emergencias para ir por ustedes" Dijo el Doctor.

"Hubo testigos del ataque?" Dijo Gingka sorprendido.

"Si, era una mujer joven de cabello rojo. Nos llamó a emergencias y los paramédicos llegaron lo más pronto posible".

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante lo que dijo el Doctor.

"Disculpe, pero esa mujer de cabello rojo pudo ver a la persona que ataco a estos chicos?" Pregunto Gingka un poco tenso.

"No lo siento, no dijo nada y antes de que nuestros paramédicos le pudieran hacer cualquier pregunta ella ya se había ido de la escena" Después de que el Doctor termino de hablar se paró enfrente de la puerta.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que se mejoren pronto muchachos" Dijo el Doctor antes de irse.

Cuando el doctor se fue todos se quedaron en silencio en el Hospital, Zero, sus amigos y Gingka ya no tuvieron más preguntas que hacerles a los ex miembros de la DNA. Saliendo del hospital se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche. Los amigos de Zero tomaron caminos separados, despidiéndose como siempre. Gingka fue a pasar la noche en el B-Pit e informo a Madoka sobre la conversación que tuvieron con los ex miembros de la DNA.

* * *

Mientras tanto Zero se fue a su apartamento. Se acostó en su cama tratando de dormir. Pero, en su cabeza cada vez surgían más preguntas y menos respuestas. Miro a través de la ventana por un momento y cerró los ojos, para quedarse dormido, solo para despertar en el mismo sueño de ayer.

"Oye, ayer dijiste que quieres evitar que algo vuelva a pasar, quieres decir que algo peligroso pasara de nuevo?" Dijo Zero tratando de llamar la atención de nuevo de la silueta que se encontraba un poco más cerca que antes, pero aún no se podía ver su rostro.

"Por ahora no pienses en ello" Dijo cruzando los brazos la silueta. "Concéntrate en la batalla que tendrás en 6 días, y no bajes la guardia"

"No voy a perder!" Dijo Zero alzando la voz. "Sé que tal vez estoy haciendo suposiciones pero tengo el presentimiento de que Kenzet es quien ataco a los ex miembros de la DNA"

"Porque no lo averiguas por tu cuenta cuando luches contra él?" Dijo después de un rato la silueta. "Yo solamente te estoy dando un consejo, pero tú eres el que se enfrentara a él... Por ahora concéntrate en fortalecer tus habilidades y cuida tu espalda"

"Quiero que me digas una cosa" Zero estaba dudando un poco en las palabras de aquella silueta de una persona que no podía ver. "En mi primer sueño decías que no podía salvar a nadie y ahora me estás diciendo que me concentre y cuide mis espaldas... De que va todo esto, que es lo que buscas?" Zero grito.

"Ya te lo dije verdad? No quiero que vuelva a pasar..."

Hubo un momento de silencio y después Zero volvió a hablar.

"Quien eres en realidad?" Zero dijo

"Cuando llegue el momento te diré todo... Pero por ahora tendrás que tener paciencia"

Cuando Zero se despertó esta vez parecía un poco frustrado, sueños extraños, un Blader desconocido, el ataque hacia los ex miembros de la DNA... Todo eso en cierta forma parecía estar conectado.

Zero miro la hora 7:00 am. "Es extraño... Desde que he estado soñando con esa silueta me he estado despertando a esta hora..." pensó Zero en voz alta.

* * *

Zero sin pensarlo mucho al salir de su apartamento se dirigió de nuevo al rio, pero esta vez encontró a Gingka sentado en el césped.

"Buenos días Gingka" Saludo Zero tratando de no parecer preocupado

"Buenos días Zero" Gingka también saludo

Cuando Zero de bajo a sentarse en el césped, Gingka hablo.

"Oye Zero ten cuidado cuando te enfrentes a el" Dijo Gingka algo preocupado. "Tengo el presentimiento de que ese Blader llamado Kenzet es muy fuerte y también muy peligroso" Dijo Gingka hablando serio.

"Lo sé... Pero aun así no me daré por vencido"

En ese momento Gingka se levantó del césped y preparo su lanzador.

"Gingka?"

"Dijiste hace días que querías luchar contra mí, que tal una Batalla para practicar un poco?" Gingka dijo con una sonrisa y con la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

"De acuerdo!" Zero se levantó y preparo a Samurai Ifrit.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

"Vamos Ifrit!" Zero grito para enviar a Ifrit a atacar.

"No lo creo, vamos Pegasus!" Gingka grito y ambos Beys chocaron para crear una explosión.

Ifrit y Pegasus chocaron una y otra vez, pero en algún momento la batalla tenía que acabar.

"Ahora Ifrit, maniobra especial, Burning Tornado Fire!" Zero grito para crear la maniobra especial.

"Ahora Pegasus, maniobra especial Galaxy Nova!" Gingka también grito para crear su maniobra especial.

Hubo una fuerte explosión de maniobras especiales. Cuando se disipo el humo Samurai Pegasus seguía girando en frente de Gingka pero... Samurai Ifrit estaba incrustado en el suelo.

"Fue una gran batalla Zero" Dijo Gingka tomando a Samurai Pegasus en el aire.

"Jaja, pero perdí" Dijo Zero mientras trataba de sacar a Ifrit del suelo, pero estaba muy atorado.

"Pero recuerda que eso no es lo importante Zero, lo que decide una batalla al final es el espíritu del Blader" Dijo Gingka cuando por fin logro a sacar a Ifrit del suelo.

"Muchas gracias, Gingka" Dijo Zero cuando guardo a Ifrit en su estuche.

"De nada... Oye Zero no has ido a que reparen tu Bey verdad?" Dijo Gingka, notando algunos rasguños en el Chrome Wheel de Ifrit.

"No, no he ido a que Madoka me lo repare"

"Entonces vamos al B-Pit, no puedes luchar con un Bey con tantos rasguños sabes? Madoka y Maru se enfadarían mucho si supieran que estas luchando de esa forma" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

"Así cuando Madoka lo regaño por no visitarla a darle mantenimiento a Pegasus?" Zero dijo recordando la discusión que Madoka y Gingka tuvieron hace 3 semanas.

"Si... Algo así" Dijo Gingka con un poco de timidez.

Mientras Gingka y Zero se fueron caminando, una mujer joven de cabello rojo los miro a distancia, su rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada muy tranquila y amable.

" _Sé que tú puedes..._ " Susurro antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

* * *

 _He tomado mi decisión , evitare que esto pase, evitare que ''aquello'' pase. Los protegeré, y para hacerlo..._ _Viajare al pasado!_

* * *

 **Uff! Estoy cansada... Pero valió la pena jajaja. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4 de esta historia que aun falta mucho para que llegue su final. No se cuanto pero dejemos que el tiempo pase para saberlo jajaja. Bien, sin nada mas que decir Arimo se va!**


	5. Capitulo 5 Preparación para la batalla

**Holis a todos de nuevo aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo! Me estado dejando llevar por mi imaginación en estos días... Debería tomarme un descanso... Nah, pero después de que termine de escribir esta historia, ya no puedo esperar para terminarla, jajaja. En fin sin nada mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Ahora en la actualidad_

 _Zero y unas cuantas personas me han visto... esto es inquietante... Si interfiero mucho en el pasado puede que también ponga en peligro la existencia de mi hermano y de los demás. Pero correré ese riesgo si eso cambia lo que el futuro llegara a ser._

 _Por el momento no parece que el enemigo no va a aparecer hasta dentro de 6 días. Si Zero llega a estar en peligro voy a interferir, pero si no... Seguiré nada mas cuidándoles las espaldas tanto a Papa como a Zero._

 _Yo he vivido por demasiado tiempo... He estado varios años sola... Pero evitare que eso pase..._

* * *

Esa mañana después de la batalla contra Gingka, Zero fue a B-Pit para que Madoka le diera mantenimiento a Ifrit que al parecer en los últimos días Zero había tenido batallas difíciles.

"Mmmm..." Madoka miraba a Ifrit y lo analizo con su máquina de escaneo. Necesitaba calcular que tan graves eran los daños y cuánto tiempo tardaría en repararlos.

"Entonces... Ifrit está muy dañado?" Zero pregunto con impaciencia.

"Dale un segundo Zero" Dijo Gingka casi en susurro para no interrumpir el trabajo de Madoka.

"Mmmm... Parece que si son graves los daños Zero. Tardaría a lo mucho 2 días para que el mantenimiento este completo" Dijo Madoka mirando a Zero con tristeza.

"Dos días?!" Zero casi grito.

"Ifrit tiene muchos rasguños en el Chrome Wheel y la punta de rendimiento está un poco desgastada por el uso para ganar velocidad en el estadio y poder crear tu maniobra especial" Dijo Madoka después de teclear en su computadora. "Dime Zero, has estado luchando muy seguido en estos últimos días?" Madoka pregunto, la pregunta hizo que Zero saltara un poco.

"Um, he estado entrenando mucho con mis amigos y esta mañana tuve una Batalla Bey contra Gingka" Dijo Zero con timidez y muy nervioso. Debido a que en las historias de Gingka, Madoka se enoja mucho por el mal cuidado de un Bey.

"No me extraña entonces, y mucho menos si tuviste una batalla contra Gingka hace poco" Dijo Madoka haciendo que Gingka hiciera una sonrisa tímida.

"No te preocupes Zero, Ifrit está en buenas manos" Dijo Gingka tratando de animar un poco a Zero.

"Pero... Esperar dos días..." Zero dijo como se deprimió un poco.

"Puedes aprovechar para descansar Zero" Dijo Madoka mientras sacaba sus herramientas. "Después de todo ya sabes lo que dicen: Mucho de algo no es bueno" Termino de hablar Madoka con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad Zero, a veces uno no debe excederse, además si descansas un poco puedes despejar tu mente de algunas preocupaciones" Dijo Gingka poniendo se las manos atrás de la cabeza.

"Está bien... Vendré en dos días..." Zero dijo algo deprimido mientras salía del B-Pit, Gingka lo acompaño.

"Zero" Gingka le hablo, Zero estaba mirando al suelo.

"Cuando Ifrit esté listo, te ayudare con tu entrenamiento, que te parece?" Dijo Gingka tratando de animar un poco a Zero.

"En serio?! Gracias Gingka!" Dijo mirando hacia arriba y levantado los brazos de la emoción.

"Pero esta vez tratare de no emocionarme demasiado o tal vez Ifrit deba ir a que le den mantenimiento de nuevo" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

"Pero aun así no me lo ponga fácil por favor... Quiero volverme más fuerte para enfrentar a Kenzet" Dijo Zero poniendo una mirada seria.

"Está bien" Dijo Gingka cerrando los ojos y dando una pequeña sonrisa. "Zero que tal si vamos al Bey Park para ver si ya llegaron tus amigos?"

"Buena idea" Zero dijo.

"Pero... Te apuesto a que llego antes!" Cuando Gingka termino de hablar él se fue corriendo por las calles dirigiéndose al Bey Park.

"EH?! No es justo! Yo llegare antes!" Dijo Zero mientras corría detrás de Gingka.

Mientras ambos se fueron corriendo en las calles una mujer joven de cabello rojo los miro a distancia.

" _Parece que tienen mucha energía como siempre_ "

* * *

Mientras en algún otro lado de Japón. Kira y Yoshio estaban destruyendo rocas muy gruesas con sus Beys... Y cada vez rompían rocas más grandes.

"Ahora Begirados!" Grito Kira enviando a Begirados a destruir 3 rocas grandes de 4 metros.

"Ahora Golem!" Grito Yoshio enviando a Golem a destruir una roca de 6 metros.

Mientras estaban luchando Kira se detuvo por un segundo.

"Que pasa señor Kira?" Pregunto Yoshio mientras vio a Kira algo tenso.

"Alguien nos está observando" Dijo Kira mirando a una distancia de 9 metros detrás de él.

"Sal de tu escondite!" Grito Kira enviando a Begirados a golpear las rocas que se encontraban a 9 metros de él.

Cuando Begirados logra atacar una silueta salta para lograr esquivar las rocas.

"Quien eres y que haces aquí?" Kira exigió una respuesta.

" **Pareces enojado, que pasa?** " Dijo Kenzet delante de ellos.

"Te he preguntado, quien eres y que haces aquí?" Kira siguió insistiendo en la pregunta.

" **Por ahora no soy nadie importante, pero déjame preguntarte algo... Sabes cómo se encuentran ahora tus amiguitos?** " Dijo Kenzet con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"De que hablas?" Kira dijo confundido.

" **Tus compañeros, los ex miembros de la DNA** "

"Ya no somos la DNA, solamente somos Bladers" Dijo Kira algo molesto.

" **Eso es lo que quieres pensar... Pero te diré algo... Cuando regreses a Metal Bey City un regalo te estará esperando ahí para ser recibido por ti** " Dijo Kenzet sonriendo más.

"Que estás diciendo?" Intervino Yoshio.

" **Porque no lo averiguas por tu cuenta?** " Dijo Kenzet antes de saltar y escapar.

"Oye! Vuelve aquí!" Kira perdió la calma. "Quien es ese?" Dijo cuando ya no pudo ver por donde escapo.

* * *

Mientras en Metal Bey City, en el Bey Park. Shinobu, Ren, Eight, Kite y Maru se encontraban ya en el Bey Park estaban todos esperando a que llegara Zero para iniciar con el entrenamiento Bey.

"Porque Zero está tardando tanto?" Pregunto Eight con impaciencia.

"Tal vez se quedó dormido" Dijo Maru mientras mira alrededor.

"Si es así entonces no nos queda de otra más que esperar un poco más" Dijo Ren mirando hacia abajo, por no haber desayunado en la mañana.

"Bueno por lo mientras-" Shinobu fue interrumpido cuando escucho unos gritos.

"Gane!" Era Gingka gritando en victoria por haber llegado primero al Bey Park.

"No es justo... te adelantaste!" Dijo Zero tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Pero aun así yo gane Zero" Dijo Gingka estirando los brazos y suspirando.

"Ahora ustedes dos que están haciendo?" Dijo Ren con una gota de sudor por encima de la cabeza.

"Solo queríamos llegar al Bey Park e hicimos una pequeña carrera" Dijo Gingka mirando a los amigos de Zero.

"Y parece que Zero se quedó sin aire antes de llegar" Dijo Kite mientras miraba a Zero que seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando Zero pudo respirar normal. Todos se sentaron en las gradas.

"Zero vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento" Dijo Shinobu cuando se levantó de su asiento.

"Perdón Shinobu pero no podre" Dijo Zero todavía algo deprimido.

Todos miraron a Zero.

"Porque?" Todos preguntaron excepto Gingka.

"Esta mañana fuimos a B-Pit para que Madoka le diera mantenimiento a Ifrit, pero el daño era muy grave y ahora Zero tiene que esperar alrededor de 2 días para que este reparado Ifrit" Dijo Gingka.

"Ah, ya veo" Dijo Kite cruzando los brazos.

"Entonces Zero no puede combatir alrededor de 2 días..." Dijo Shinobu un poco decepcionado.

"Shinobu, porque no luchas contra mí? Ya no he practicado para crear otra maniobra especial" Dijo Ren tratando de levantar el ánimo a todos e incluso a Zero.

"Otra maniobra especial?" Dijo Zero mirando un poco confundido a Ren.

"Si, solo tengo hasta ahora una maniobra especial y quiero tener otra en caso de emergencia" Dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

"Está bien Ren te ayudare" Dijo Shinobu serio.

"Gracias" Ren dijo y se subió al ascensor para luchar en el estadio.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

"Vamos Phoenix!" Dijo Ren enviando a su Bey a atacar a Saramanda.

"No tan rápido, Saramanda!" En ese momento Saramanda desapareció y apareció detrás de Phoenix.

"Bueno intentémoslo, Phoenix!" Ren dijo acercándose mas a Saramanda que se puso en un momento en el centro del estadio, en ese momento, Phoenix comienza a brillar y Ren se trata de concentrar.

"Tú puedes Phoenix!" Dijo Ren , pero de repente Phoenix dejo de brillar. Y Saramanda ataco de nuevo.

"Ah, Phoenix!" Ren grito.

"Parece que Ren está teniendo una batalla difícil contra Shinobu" Dijo una voz a un lado de ellos

"Takanosuke? Sakyo?" Zero volteo y vio a ambos Bladers parados a un lado de ellos y como siempre Sakyo se queda callado.

"Que están haciendo?" Pregunto Takanosuke mirando la batalla entre Ren y Shinobu.

"Ren está intentando crear una nueva maniobra especial" Dijo Kite.

"Mmmm... Me gustaría ayudar pero no tengo mi Bey" Zero dijo y miro al suelo muy deprimido.

"Ten paciencia Zero, se lo que se siente cuando hay una batalla frente a ti y deseas participar, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto hasta que termine el mantenimiento" Dijo Gingka.

"Gingka! Usted también esta aquí!" Takanosuke grito en voz alta que hizo que todos los bladers del Bey Park voltearan y miraran a Gingka.

"Oh, oh" Dijo Gingka y tan rápido como reacciono salió del Bey Park y se escapó por las calles de Metal Bey City.

"Porque escapo?" Dijo Takanosuke que parecía confundido.

"Porque el solamente quería estar tranquilo sin que nadie supiera que ha regresado a Metal Bey City y es generalmente por los Bladers y los entrevistadores... Hasta ahora se había mantenido escondido por el hecho de que no lo molestaran." Dijo Zero entre dientes y molesto.

"Ah... Ups" Dijo Takanosuke nervioso.

"Deberías calmarte Takanosuke, ya has visto a Gingka varias veces sabes?" Dijo Sakyo también molesto pero con calma.

"Bueno si, pero quiero una Batalla Bey contra el!" Dijo Takanosuke emocionado.

"Si pero al menos hay que dejarlo descansar" Dijo Ren también molesta porque debido al grito de Takanosuke, Phoenix termino cayendo del estadio. Técnicamente Ren perdió la concentración.

"Bueno no fue mi intención llamar la atención de todo el mundo" Dijo Takanosuke mucho más nervioso esta vez.

"En fin creo que con esto terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy... Zero cuando tu bey esté terminado nos reuniremos todos en el Bey Park" Dijo Shinobu con una mirada seria.

"Está bien" Zero dijo.

"Por lo mientras vamos a descansar hasta que se termine la reparación de Ifrit" Dijo Ren mientras estiraba los brazos y suspiro.

* * *

Mientras Gingka corría por las calles tratando de escapar de los Bladers y los entrevistadores, una voz lo llama a distancia. " _Por aquí_ " se escuchó.

"Que?..." Gingka dudo por un segundo.

" _Por aquí... escóndete_ " Se oyó de nuevo.

En ese momento Gingka vio a una mujer joven de cabello rojo que le estaba haciendo una señal con la mano que decía 'por aquí'. Ella se metió en el callejón. Gingka le siguió. La mujer de cabello rojo de alguna forma logro subir muy rápido por las escaleras hasta el tejado del edificio y aun le estaba haciendo una señal a Gingka con la mano que decía 'por aquí'. Gingka logro reaccionar a tiempo y logro subir hasta el tejado en segundos.

Cuando Gingka agacho la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, los Bladers y entrevistadores que lo perseguían, se fueron por otra calle, Gingka logró escapar.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme a escapar" Dijo Gingka mirando a la mujer.

" _No hay de qué, pero cuida tus espaldas_ " Dijo la mujer con un tono suave.

"Eso haré... Gracias" Dijo Gingka.

En ese momento cuando Gingka volvió a mirar, la mujer de cabello rojo ya no estaba.

"Qué raro... A donde habrá ido?" Gingka miro alrededor pero ya no había nadie.

* * *

 _Por ahora ellos dos me han visto, espero que esto no cree otra paradoja... Pero aun si ellos están alerta yo también debo estarlo. Los protegeré, pero no deben saber quién soy en realidad hasta que el enemigo pueda ser vencido. Yo seguiré cuidándolos a distancia... Papa, Zero por favor cuídense..._

* * *

 **Uff! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, quise agregarle un poco de comedia para que esta historia no sea tan oscura, jajaja, ademas me divierto un poco con ello, bueno pero aun así, tampoco exagerare jajaja. En fin, que les ha parecido este capitulo? Dejen un comentario y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Arimo se va!**


	6. Capitulo 6 Intervenir en el presente

**Holis a todos, aquí Arimo con una nuevo capitulo!. Me disculpo si en este capitulo me he puesto algo sentimental pero no pude evitarlo XD, en fin solo espero que les guste este capitulo. Disfruntenlo!. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _En la actualidad_

 _Mmmm... Parece que Zero no tiene su Bey consigo... Esto será un problema..._

 _Y Papa también tiene sus problemas como siempre..._

 _Pues, parece que tendré cuidar de Zero, pero lo haré sin que se entere de mi presencia... Después de todo si interfiero demasiado puede que esto no termine bien... Ni para mis compañeros ni para mí._

* * *

Mientras en las calles de Metal Bey City. Zero se dirigía de nuevo a su apartamento, debido a que no tenía nada que hacer y además sus amigos también fueron a ocuparse de algunos asuntos pendientes. Maru fue al B-Pit para ayudar a Madoka. Shinobu fue a entrenar un rato. Ren fue a comer a su casa y a pasear un rato. Kite fue a terminar unos cálculos en los que estaba trabajando, crear una segunda maniobra especial para el Bey Synchrome de ambos hermanos. Eight fue a salir al parque para practicar un poco con su patineta. Sakyo y Takanosuke se fueron de nuevo de Metal Bey City para entrenar un poco más. Gingka logró escapar o al menos eso quería pensar Zero.

Cuando Zero entro al edificio de su apartamento, el recepcionista lo llamo.

"Disculpa, Zero Kurogane!" Dijo el recepcionista cuando vio a Zero entrar por la puerta. El recepcionista tenía una caja grande sobre sus manos.

"Esto ha llegado para ti, es de parte de Yukiko Kurogane" Al pronunciar esas palabras. Zero fue inmediatamente a recibir la caja.

"Muchas gracias, señor" Dijo Zero despidiéndose.

"Que tenga un buen día" Dijo el recepcionista mientras vio a Zero dirigirse al elevador.

Cuando Zero llego a su apartamento y cerró la puerta, con cuidado abrió la caja. En el había una computadora portátil, una carta y al parecer un pequeña caja de regalo. En ese momento saco todo de la caja con cuidado y leyó la carta.

La carta decía:

 _Felicidades hermanito, Zero!_

 _Hoy es tu cumpleaños, cumples 15 años. Que emoción!_

 _Como la has estado pasando en Metal Bey City? Has hecho amigos? Te has encontrado con los Bladers Legendarios como esperabas? Y porque no me has enviado una carta desde que llegaste a la ciudad? Bueno, te he comprado una computadora portátil para que así me puedas llamar, y más te vale que respondas los mensajes que te envié, eh? Te la he configurado para que no la estropees, porque ya te conozco que no sabes nada de computadoras hermanito... En fin si tienes dudas en su uso pregúntame, ya sabes cómo usar el videochat verdad? Te lo he mostrado varias veces cuando aún estabas en casa._

 _También te he dejado un regalo... Espero que te guste y lo aprecies. Felicidades._

 _Te extraño mucho hermanito, espero que la estés pasando bien, con cariño, Tu hermana mayor Yukiko._

"Hermana... Gracias" Zero se rio un poco por el mensaje de su hermana. Y además, a Zero se le había olvidado por completo que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Con cuidado abrió la pequeña caja de regalo, en el había dos cosas, una foto de la familia de Zero y también un collar de plata con un dije portarretrato de plata en forma de circulo y el símbolo de Ifrit en el. Al abrirlo esta ahí la foto de su hermana, su padre y su madre con un mensaje remarcado en la tapa desde adentro. 'Sigue adelante' decía. Esto causo que Zero derramara algunas lágrimas... Debido a que esas fueron las últimas palabras de sus padres antes de fallecer hace casi 8 años atrás en la situación de Némesis.

Zero recordó que su hermana y el estuvieron bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos desde entonces. Cuando Yukiko cumplió 18 años y se graduó de sus estudios, comenzó a trabajar. Y logro tener un puesto importante en su trabajo, usando lo que ganaba ayudo a sus abuelos y cuido de Zero.

Zero recordó los tiempos difíciles en los que se enfrentaron ambos, pero lograron salir adelante juntos. Hace casi 1 año atrás antes de que Zero viajara a Metal Bey City, en su cumpleaños anterior su hermana le dio una buena noticia, que le daría la oportunidad a Zero de viajar a Metal Bey City y quedarse ahí por un tiempo.

Desde entonces, Zero siempre se ha esforzado mucho y lograr cumplir su sueño. Pero no se olvidara de su familia, si necesitan ayuda el estará ahí para lo que necesiten.

Zero guardo el portarretrato en su bolsillo y encendió la computadora portátil. Cuando la encendió miro unos cuantos mensajes de su hermana. Cuando termino de responder, Zero se fue a dormir. Para despertar adentro del sueño de nuevo.

* * *

"Estoy de nuevo aquí eh?" Dijo Zero de nuevo mirando alrededor

"Ha pasado algo?" Dijo la silueta que aún se oculta en las sombras

"Pues... Solo un recuerdo, eso es todo" Zero no le gustaba hablar sobre asuntos de su familia.

"Ya veo... Y donde esta Ifrit?" Pregunto la silueta.

"Le están dando mantenimiento, no puedo luchar con Ifrit dañado" Dijo Zero.

"Ya veo... Pero eso significa que estarás indefenso hasta que te devuelvan tu Bey" Dijo la silueta cruzando los brazos.

"Estaré bien" Dijo Zero con confianza.

"Crees que estarás bien con el peligro en las calles así como si nada?!" La silueta levanto la voz.

Zero se tensó un poco, recordando lo que les paso a los ex miembros de la DNA.

"Debes estar alerta, cualquier descuido puede hacer que tu vida esté en peligro!" Dijo gritando la silueta.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que volviera a hablar la silueta.

"Perdón..." Dijo susurrando.

"Perdón... Por gritarte" Dijo hablando un poco más alto.

"No tienes por qué pedir perdón... Porque tienes razón..." Dijo Zero mirando al suelo.

"Toma esto" Dijo la silueta dándole a Zero una hoja de papel con algo escrito en el.

"Que es esto?" Zero pregunto.

"Solo por si surge algún inconveniente, usa lo que está escrito ahí para guiarte" Dijo la silueta antes de darse la vuelta.

Cuando Zero despertó de su sueño sintió un horrible dolor en la cabeza. Se levantó y miro la hora. Las 7:00 am.

"De nuevo me desperté a la misma hora eh... Espera... Que es lo que tengo en la mano?" Zero levanto su mano y quedo en estado de Shock por un momento. "Pero... Pero cómo? Como puede estar esto aquí?" Zero se dio cuenta que la hoja que le dio la silueta en sus sueños estaba en su mano. "Como fue que llego esto aquí?" Zero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que tenía delante de el... Cuando leyó lo escrito en la hoja, en el decía unos cuantos mensajes en forma de lista.

1\. Evita los callejones

2\. No salgas en la noche.

3\. No vayas a las afueras de Metal Bey City, hasta que te recuperes a Ifrit.

4\. No persigas al Blader llamado Kenzet si lo encuentras en el camino.

5\. No te alejes de tus amigos.

6\. Cuando recuperes a Ifrit no entrenes demasiado, porque en el día de la batalla puede que estés demasiado cansado para hacerle frente a Kenzet.

7\. Ten en cuenta que tienes a alguien cuidando de tu espalda.

"Un momento... Como ella sabe que ese Blader al que me enfrentare se llama Kenzet? No se lo he mencionado en ningún momento" Dijo Zero algo confundido. "Y que quiere decir con la séptima cosa que está en la lista?" Zero se quedó callado por un momento para después de desayunar, se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento.

"Por ahora no puedo ir al B-Pit, porque tal vez Madoka no ha terminado con la reparación de Ifrit... Uff estoy aburrido..." Zero se llevó la hoja que la silueta en sus sueños le dio y guardo el Portarretratos de plata en su bolsillo.

* * *

Cuando salió de nuevo se dirigió al rio, pero esta vez decidió acostarse en el césped y mirar al cielo. Mientras estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos, vio a Gingka caminando cerca.

"Buenos días Gingka" Zero dijo llamando a Gingka.

"Ah, Buenos días Zero" Gingka dijo acercándose para saltar del barandal y deslizarse por el césped. "Perdón si salí corriendo ayer, pero no quería tener a todos los bladers de la ciudad y entrevistadores a mi alrededor" Dijo Gingka rascándose un poco la cabeza con timidez.

"No se preocupe, sé que tiene que permanecer oculto y que nadie se entere de que esta aquí" Dijo Zero con una sonrisa. "Por lo que veo logro escapar sin problemas"

"Apenas y pude escapar ayer... Una mujer de cabello rojo me ayudo a escapar..." Dijo Gingka estirando los brazos.

"Acaso... No será ella quien vio el ataque a los ex miembros de la DNA?" Dijo Zero algo sorprendido de lo que dijo Gingka.

"No lo sé, tal vez, pero antes de que le pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta ella ya no estaba ahí" Dijo Gingka serio. "Pero no nos debemos hacer suposiciones, puede que ella no sea la persona que vio el ataque, pero cuando la vea de nuevo le preguntare" Termino de hablar Gingka.

"Mmmm..."

"Por cierto Zero que harás hoy?" Dijo Gingka mirando a Zero que al parecer se deprimió muy rápido.

"No lo sé... Estoy aburrido... Solo espero que terminen de reparar a Ifrit pronto" Zero dijo muy deprimido.

"Por ahora me quedare aquí... Este lugar es muy tranquilo" Zero dijo mirando alrededor.

"Es por eso que me gusta estar aquí, y deberías venir en la noche la vista aquí es asombroso cuando miras al cielo para mirar las estrellas" Dijo Gingka recordando cuando él y Kenta estuvieron ahí cuando llego a Metal Bey City.

Antes de que Zero pudiera decir algo... Recordó lo que decía el papel... No salgas en la noche...

"Lo siento pero tal vez no poder verlo, al menos no por ahora" Dijo Zero.

"Porque?" Dijo Gingka un poco confundido

Antes de que Zero pudiera hablar se escuchó el sonido de un Bey que fue lanzado y permanecía inmóvil abajo del puente, cerca de donde estaban Gingka y Zero.

Esto hace que Gingka prepare su lanzador y se pone en posición.

"Quien esta ahí?" Dijo Gingka mirando abajo del puente... Una silueta aparece.

"Quién eres?" Dijo Zero

" **Jeje, tu sabes quién soy Zero** " Dijo la silueta haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Muéstrate!" Exigió Gingka. Aun en posición de batalla.

Cuando la silueta salió a la luz. Resulto ser un joven muchacho de 17 años, con pelo rubio, ojos verdes oscuros y dos mechones purpuras en la frente, que lleva puesto una gabardina negra con una camisa purpura oscuro, pantalones negros y botas marrón oscuro, alrededor de su cintura estaban dos cinturones rojos con los que lleva su equipo Beyblade.

"Eres..." Zero no pudo terminar la frase,

" **Así es... Yo soy Kenzet** " Dijo haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Y que haces aquí? Zero luchara contra ti dentro de 5 días" Dijo Gingka gruñendo.

" **Solo quería asegurarme de que recibió mi mensaje y... También vine para deshacerme de una molestia** " Dijo Kenzet con una mirada llena de ira hacia Gingka.

"Me estas retando a una Batalla Bey... Entonces acepto tu desafío" Dijo Gingka con determinación.

Cuando Gingka dijo esto. Kenzet atrapo a su Bey en el aire y lo coloco de nuevo en su lanzador. Gingka miro el Beyblade de Kenzet. "Es verdad... No parece un Bey Synchrom" Pensó Gingka. "Entonces qué clase de Bey es ese?"

Zero no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como ambos Bladers tomaron distancia para luchar.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

"Ataca Pegasus!" Gingka no perdió el tiempo y envió a Pegasus a atacar al Bey de Kenzet.

" **Hmp... Eso no servirá** " Dijo Kenzet con calma. En ese momento el Bey de Kenzet ataca a Pegasus y lo envía a volar enfrente de Gingka, pero Pegasus continua girando.

"Que?!" Dijo Gingka sorprendido.

"Como pudo enviar a Pegasus a volar con un solo ataque?!" Grito Zero sorprendido.

"En ese caso... Pegasus!" Gingka ordeno a Pegasus y se alzó al cielo a volar.

"Pegasus, maniobra especial Galaxy Nova!" Cuando Pegasus activo su maniobra hubo una gran explosión.

"Funciono?" Dijo Zero esperando a que el humo se disipara. Pero...

"Que?! La maniobra de Pegasus no le ha hecho ningún rasguño!" Grito Gingka sorprendido... Pero aun así no se rendiría.

" **Es inútil que intentes otra cosa** " Dijo Kenzet muy calmado. " **Supongo que me toca a mí, entonces... Ataca ahora Quimera!** "

El Bey de Kenzet ataco sin piedad a Pegasus. Y poco a poco... Pequeños pedazos de Pegasus se estaban rompiendo del Chrome Wheel.

"Pegasus!" Grito Gingka mirando con horror lo que estaba pasando.

"Detente, estas destruyendo a Pegasus!" Grito Zero para que Kenzet se detuviera pero en vez de eso, sonrió mas y mas...

" **Eso es lo que quiero hacer... Se los dije verdad? Vine aquí también para deshacerme de una molestia** " Siguió sonriendo mientras hablaba.

" **Hazlo ahora Quimera!... Maniobra especial, Noche eterna!** " Grito Kenzet para crear su maniobra especial. En ese momento el espíritu de una Quimera apareció e iba a golpear a Pegasus pero...

" _Basta!_ " Se escuchó una voz de una mujer.

En ese momento otro Bey interfirió en la Batalla, este Bey era de color azul con amarillo, rojo y pequeñas partes de color verde.

" _Maniobra especial, Lluvia celestial!_ " En ese momento apareció un Zorro de nueve colas que creo una tormenta salvaje y golpeo muy fuerte a Quimera.

" **Tch!** " Fue lo que dijo Kenzet para atrapar a Quimera en el aire y escapar.

"Oye!" Grito Gingka solo para ser detenido por Zero que le tomo del hombro y le susurro. "No..."

En ese momento cuando Gingka tomo a Pegasus, voltearon a mirar el Bey que interfirió en la batalla. Que salió volando para llegar a las manos de una mujer joven de cabello rojo, que miraba con determinación.

La mujer joven tiene cabello rojo, suelto, hasta por encima de la cintura, tiene ojos color azul marino, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta azul oscuro, un pantalón azul hasta las rodillas, botas marrón claro con detalles amarillos, y dos cinturones marrones, uno era muy delgado y el otro grueso donde lleva su equipo Beyblade.

" _Están bien los dos?_ " Dijo acercándose a Gingka y a Zero.

"Si... Gracias por salvarnos" Dijo Gingka un poco tenso.

" _No hay de que..._ " Dijo la mujer respondiendo con una sonrisa. " _Bueno entonces me voy... Solo tengan cuidado okey_?" Dijo cuándo comenzó a caminar.

"Oye espera!" Dijo Gingka para detenerla. "Quién eres? Y porque nos has ayudado?"

" _Se necesita razón para ayudar a alguien en problemas?_ " Dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa.

" _Por cierto... Me llamo Aki_ " Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de la vista de Zero y Gingka.

* * *

 _He cambiado lo que tenía que pasar... Acaso habré hecho bien en interferir en ese momento? O tal vez debí haber dejado que terminara de la otra forma... No, no, cálmate... Ahora he sido yo quien ha cambiado la situación... Pero me pregunto qué cambios habrá con mi interferencia de ese momento?... Por ahora debo esperar... El futuro está a punto de cambiar..._

* * *

 **Bueno, que les pareció este capitulo?, como habrán notado he agregado algo sobre Zero, pero eso es nada mas en esta historia, yo desde hace tiempo cuando inicio la serie de Shogun Steel me pregunte varias veces sobre la familia de Zero, y de repente se me ocurrió esto, jajaja, perdón si algunos no les gusto. Y también he agregado como Kenzet y Aki lucen físicamente para que se den una idea. Espero y mas adelante poder dibujarlos y mostrárselos mas adelante XD. En fin Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen un comentario y hasta el próximo capitulo, Arimo se va!**


	7. Capitulo 7 Consecuencias de intervenir

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!, he estado un poco ocupada y por eso no pude subir el capitulo un poco mas temprano. Que les ha parecido esta historia? Como ya mencione hace tiempo es la primera vez que creo una historia. En fin sin nada mas que decir espero que lo disfruten!XD. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _En la actualidad_

 _He cambiado lo que iba a pasar... He logrado evitar que ambos salgan heridos... Habré hecho bien? Por ahora solo me queda esperar..._

 _Papa, Zero, recuerden que yo estaré cuidando de ustedes... Pero aun así, tengan mucho cuidado... El enemigo desea acabar con ambos para poder acabar con el futuro del Beyblade._

 _Por favor..._

* * *

"Porque Kenzet quería destruir a Pegasus?" Zero pregunto en voz alta mientras recordaba con rabia lo que hace un momento paso.

"No lo sé Zero, pero Aki fue quien salvo a Pegasus... Y también a mi" Dijo Gingka un poco tenso.

"Espera... Esa mujer fue quien lo ayudo a escapar ayer?" Zero pregunto sorprendido.

"Si" Dijo Gingka y apretó a Pegasus en sus manos que estaba muy dañado.

"Ah... Madoka me va a regañar por esto..." Dijo Gingka suspiro y miro a Pegasus muy dañado. "Pero me alegro que aun estés conmigo Pegasus"

"Qué tal si nos quedamos en el B-Pit?" Dijo Zero por el hecho de que Pegasus también se quedaría en mantenimiento. Y también Zero quería revisar si Ifrit estaba terminado... "Aunque lo más probable no" pensó.

Gingka y Zero se fueron caminando al B-Pit. Pero en las sombras Kenzet los estaba observando.

" **Tch! No puedo creer que alguien interfiriera en la batalla... Se supone que no habría nadie cerca a estas horas, para que de esa forma no hubiera testigos...** " Dijo Kenzet muy molesto, solo para que después de una pausa comenzó a sonreír.

" **Entonces eso significa... Que alguien más ha viajado al pasado... Esto se pondrá interesante** " Dijo Kenzet para luego escapar por las sombras.

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte de Rusia con los ex miembros del equipo Lovushka

"Aleksei, se han detectado algunas distorsiones en el espacio" Dijo Lera mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

"Y no solo eso Lera" Dijo Aleksei mientras otra computadora. "Inesperadamente han parecido feroces tormentas en Africa y en Europa" Dijo un poco preocupado.

"Que estará pasando?" Dijo Nowaguma aun en su traje de astronauta.

"No lo sé, pero debemos reportarlo a todo el mundo por si surge otro desastre" Dijo Aleksei un poco tenso.

"Oye Aleksei, tenemos otro problema. En Estados Unidos se están produciendo terremotos fuertes cerca de la falla de San Andrés" Dijo Helios revisando en otra computadora en el que se están recibiendo mensajes de alerta de Estados Unidos.

"Que está pasando?... Porque está pasando esto?" Dijo Aleksei mientras apretaba los puños. "Tenemos que reportar a todo el mundo, rápido!"

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte de Japón. Kyoya está trabajando en la empresa de su padre junto con su hermano Kakeru.

"Oye, Kyoya" Dijo Kakeru sosteniendo una tablet.

"Que pasa Kakeru?" Kyoya dijo un poco molesto mientras revisaba unos archivos en una computadora portátil.

"Acabamos de recibir un mensaje emergencia de parte de Aleksei" Dijo Kakeru pasando la tablet a su hermano. Kyoya leyó rápidamente lo que decía el mensaje y se tensó un poco.

"Pero que..." Kyoya no pudo terminar la frase, y poco después sus ojos se llenaron de determinación y el fuego brillaba en ellos.

"Kyoya?" Dijo Kakeru. Solo para que Kyoya se levantara de su asiento y se dirige al elevador, su hermano fue detrás de él. "Oye que pasa?" Kakeru dijo un poco confundido.

"El mundo está en problemas de nuevo, pero antes de hacer cualquier tontería, informaremos de esto a Tsubasa y a Gingka" Dijo Kyoya dirigiéndose a una sala donde el conecto su computadora portátil y comenzar a llamar a la WBBA de Metal Bey City.

"Pero porque aquí?" Kakeru pregunto confundido

"Recuerda que no tengo permitido hablar con mis amigos cuando estoy en el trabajo, por eso estamos aquí" Dijo Kyoya un poco molesto.

* * *

Mientras en la WBBA de Metal Bey City. Tsubasa recibió el mensaje de emergencia de Aleksei.

"Pero que... Múltiples desastres alrededor del mundo?" Dijo Tsubasa sorprendido.

Después de un momento de silencio, la computadora portátil de Tsubasa volvió a sonar.

"Uh?... Una llamada de Kyoya?" Dijo Tsubasa para activar el videochat en su computadora portátil.

"Hola Tsubasa" Dijo Kyoya con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

"Hola Kyoya"

"Ya te enteraste del mensaje de Aleksei?" Kyoya sin esperar pregunto.

"Si... Lo acabo de revisar..."

"Gingka está contigo?" Dijo Kyoya

"Está en la ciudad, pero no está en este momento"

"Ya veo... Tsubasa crees que se trate de Némesis otra vez?" Kyoya dijo rápido.

Tsubasa sintió un escalofrió por la espalda cuando Kyoya dijo eso.

"Tal vez... Tenemos que investigar un poco más para descubrir lo que está pasando" Dijo Tsubasa

"Por ahora si me entero de algo te avisare" Dijo Kyoya abriendo los ojos para mirar a Tsubasa.

"De acuerdo" Tsubasa termino el Videochat, pero... Todo se estaba saliendo de control...

* * *

Mientras Gingka y Zero caminaban hacia el B-Pit, Gingka se detuvo por un rato para revisar los mensajes de su padre de la WBBA de Tokio.

"Que bien, parece que los Bladers secuestrados han sido encontrados... Y los Bladers que fueron atacados están bien..." Pensó Gingka.

"Según los Bladers que fueron atacados, ellos fueron retados por un joven rubio con vestimenta negro y purpura... En cambio los niños secuestrados les destruyeron sus Beyblades" Gingka seguía leyendo en su mente mientras Zero miraba la ciudad.

"Según lo que dijeron los niños, la persona que los secuestro era el mismo Blader que ataco a los demás. Y un tiempo más tarde fueron rescatados por una mujer de cabello rojo... No se sabe quién es la mujer solo se sabe que ha salvado a los niños que estaban desaparecidos..." Cuando Gingka termino de leer, levanto la vista para ver que ellos ya estaban cerca del B-Pit.

"Perdón si me detuve a leer un rato Zero" Dijo Gingka mirando la impaciencia de Zero por llegar.

"No, no te preocupes" Dijo Zero.

Cuando llegaron, Madoka estaba guardando unos lanzadores en una caja.

"Hola Gingka, hola Zero" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa.

"Hola Madoka" Ambos saludaron.

"Zero... Tengo buenas noticias... El mantenimiento de Ifrit está completo" Dijo Madoka entregando a Ifrit reparado.

"Pero... Dijiste que tardarías dos días... Mañana apenas es el segundo día" Dijo Zero un poco confundido y guardando a Ifrit en su estuche.

"Jaja. Lo que pasa es que recibí un poco de ayuda" Dijo Madoka mirando hacia las escaleras y salió Maru que cargaba en sus manos piezas Beyblade.

"Hola Zero, hola Gingka" Dijo Maru con una sonrisa.

"Hola Maru" Ambos saludaron.

"Maestra Madoka, aquí están las piezas Beyblades que me pidió que arreglara" Dijo Maru dejando las piezas cuidadosamente en la mesa.

"Buen trabajo Maru, muchas gracias" Dijo Madoka. Maru respondió con una sonrisa.

"Que necesitan Chicos?" Dijo Madoka mirando a ambos Bladers.

"Pues... Pegasus está dañado" Dijo Gingka con timidez

"Que tan grave es el daño?" Pregunto Madoka. Gingka en respuesta saco a Pegasus del estuche y Madoka lo miro... Ella no podía creer lo que veía.

"Pero que le paso a Pegasus?! Que hiciste esta vez?!" Dijo Madoka enojada y gritando. Gingka no pudo responder hasta que Zero hablo.

"Fue mi culpa" Zero dijo agachando la cabeza. Su respuesta hizo que Madoka dejara de gritar y mirara a Zero con preocupación. Gingka se sorprendió por el comentario de Zero.

"No Zero, no fue tu culpa" Dijo Gingka poniendo una mano en el hombro de Zero. "Escucha Madoka, esta mañana cerca del rio, nos encontramos con ese Blader llamado Kenzet, me reto a una Batalla Bey" Dijo Gingka apretando los puños. "En la batalla su bey no recibió ningún rasguño, aun cuando use una maniobra especial contra el"

Madoka quedo en Shock por un momento por lo que dijo Gingka, hasta ahora nadie habia logrado vencer una maniobra especial de Pegasus desde la situación de Némesis. Gingka continúo hablando.

"El Bey de Kenzet es muy fuerte, e incluso antes de hacer su maniobra especial su Bey ya le había hecho gran daño a Pegasus... Pero cuando Kenzet estaba a punto de usar su maniobra especial... Alguien intervino en la batalla... Una mujer llamada Aki, salvo a Pegasus de la maniobra especial de Kenzet... Y se fue" Al terminar de hablar hubo un momento de silencio.

Madoka levanto la mano y dijo "Voy a reparar a Pegasus". En respuesta Gingka entrego su Bey a Madoka.

"Si tienes paciencia tal vez este reparado en dos días" Dijo Madoka después de calcular el nivel de rasguños y grietas del Bey.

"Te ayudare Maestra Madoka" Dijo Maru con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Maru, en ese caso estará listo para mañana" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa

"Gracias Madoka" Dijo Gingka sonriendo.

"Muy bien!... Iré a entrenar con Ifrit al Bey Park, nos vemos más tarde Gingka!" Dijo Zero saliendo del B-Pit.

"Espera Zero... Ya se fue..." Dijo Gingka que se quedó parado en la entrada con una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza.

"Jaja, se parece a ti" Dijo Madoka riéndose un poco.

"No es verdad" Dijo Gingka haciendo puchero.

"Si lo es" Dijo Madoka antes de ser interrumpida por un sonido que viene de su computadora portátil.

Cuando ella lo activo, también la computadora portátil de Gingka hizo un sonido de que recibió un mensaje.

"Es un mensaje de Aleksei" Dijo Madoka.

"Yo también recibí un mensaje de Aleksei" Dijo Gingka.

Cuando ambos se pusieron a leer el mensaje ambos se quedaron en estado de Shock.

"Pero que..." Gingka no pudo terminar la frase.

Poco después de un silencio incomodo, la computadora portátil de Madoka se escuchó de nuevo. Era un mensaje de Tsubasa. Decía. "Madoka, necesito que Gingka y tu vengan a mi oficina necesitamos hablar de algo importante..."

Cuando ambos pudieron reaccionar. Madoka dejo a cargo a Maru de arreglar el Chrome Wheel de Pegasus mientras que ella se encargaría de arreglar la punta de rendimiento y las otras partes faltantes.

* * *

Cuando ambos llegaron a la oficina de Tsubasa, ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Tsubasa ya vimos el mensaje de Aleksei" Dijo Gingka para comenzar.

"Entonces... Ya saben que ha comenzado los desastres naturales de repente..." Tsubasa parecía muy preocupado.

"Kyoya me llamo hace rato... También el recibió el mensaje de Aleksei, y... Kyoya piensa que tal vez se trate de Némesis de nuevo" Dijo Tsubasa, esas palabras hicieron que Gingka y Madoka sintieran un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda, debido a que hace casi 8 años Gingka apenas y pudo derrotar a Némesis en el último momento antes de que el mundo cayera en la destrucción.

"Tsubasa..." Gingka iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Tsubasa.

"Escuchen, por ahora no estamos seguros de que sea Némesis, pero debemos estar alerta." Dijo Tsubasa muy serio. "Gingka si lo que estamos pensando es cierto, entonces tú y los Bladers legendarios tendrán que volver a luchar contra Némesis"

"Ese es el problema Tsubasa" Dijo Madoka mirando al suelo.

"Que quieres decir Madoka?" Tsubasa estaba confundido.

"Pegasus está gravemente dañado" Las palabras de Madoka salieron casi como un susurro. Cuando Tsubasa escucho, por un momento estuvo en estado de Shock.

"Déjame explicarte Tsubasa" Dijo Gingka.

Cuando Gingka termino de explicar sobre la batalla contra Kenzet, entonces Tsubasa estuvo pensando por un rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

"En ese caso lo dejare en tus manos Madoka" Dijo Tsubasa

Madoka levanto la vista y su cara triste pronto se convirtió en una mirada de determinación.

"Déjamelo a mi" Dijo Madoka.

"Pero también les pediré algo más... No le digan a Zero y a sus amigos... No creo que deberíamos involucrarlos en esto... Es demasiado peligroso" Madoka y Gingka se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

"De acuerdo" Respondieron ambos antes de irse.

* * *

 _Ya comenzó... Lo que más temía que pasara está ocurriendo... Las paradojas se están extendiendo... Y eso está provocando a que ocurran estos desastres... Pero solo faltan 5 días para que el verdadero despertar ocurra... Si Zero es derrotado por Kenzet en el día en que se dará la batalla. Esto se saldrá de control... Tendré que interferir, porque... Zero no lo podrá lograr solo con el espíritu del Blader... Se necesitara algo mucho más que eso._

* * *

 **Si algunos lo han notado he agregado a ciertos personajes que no aparecieron en el anime, si han visto la película de BMF entonces ya saben de donde viene Helios, en el caso de Kakeru solo aparece en el manga y es el hermano de Kyoya. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. En fin, dejen un comentario, y hasta el próximo capitulo, Arimo se va!**


	8. Capitulo 8 El entrenamiento con Aki

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo! Estoy muy nerviosa por terminar esta historia... Quiero terminarla pronto! XD. Espero que les guste este capitulo, disfrútenlo. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _En la actualidad_

 _Sé que está mal interferir en el curso del tiempo y del espacio... Debido a que las paradojas crean desastres en otras épocas ya sea en el futuro, en el presente o en el pasado..._

 _Pero se acabó... No quiero seguir mirando de esta forma como se ha ido la situación... El día del enfrentamiento entre Kenzet y Zero... Sera el día en que se decidirá todo... Pero voy a evitar que eso pase... Y para ello voy a interferir en el curso de la historia._

* * *

Zero se dirigía al Bey Park lo más pronto que podía, corrió por las calles de Metal Bey City. Ifrit ya estaba reparado así que... Solo quería probar en una Batalla Bey como Ifrit podía moverse y combatir.

Cuando llego al Bey Park encontró a Shinobu sentado en las gradas.

"Hola Shinobu" Dijo Zero saludando a su amigo.

"Hola Zero... Ya Ifrit esta reparado?" Dijo Shinobu con una mirada seria.

"Si ya lo está, y vine a entrenar un poco" Dijo Zero emocionado.

"De acuerdo, pero no podemos en el Bey Park, debido a que están usando el Bey Stadium Zero-g" Dijo Shinobu mirando la batalla.

"Entonces salgamos afuera" Sugirió Zero. "Además no siempre habrá un estadio a todo momento" Dijo Zero dijo un poco nervioso.

Cuando ambos salieron del Bey Park, Zero y Shinobu fueron a un parque a practicar.

"Listo Shinobu?" Dijo Zero.

"Vamos" Dijo Shinobu.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

"De acuerdo, vamos Ifrit!" Dijo Zero enviando a Ifrit a atacar a Saramanda.

"No tan rápido, Saramanda" Dijo Shinobu, cuando Ifrit alcanzo a Saramanda, este desapareció y apareció detrás de Ifrit para atacar.

"No me rendiré, Ifrit!" Dijo Zero para hacer que Ifrit gane velocidad y comienza a correr más rápido alrededor del estadio y crear un muro de fuego.

"Maniobra especial, Burning Uppercut!" Zero grito, Ifrit logro acorralar a Saramanda y logro golpearlo para que dejara de girar.

"Lo logre!" Dijo Zero. "El mantenimiento también ayudo a Ifrit" pensó Zero.

" _Eso fue asombroso_ " Dijo una voz detrás de Zero.

Cuando Zero se dio la vuelta...

"Aki?!" Dijo Zero sorprendido y retrocediendo un poco.

"La conoces Zero?" Dijo Shinobu un poco confundido.

"Ah... Si, esta mañana ella... ". Zero le explico lo sucedido a Shinobu.

"Que?!" Grito Shinobu. "Ella detuvo la batalla, salvo a Pegasus y a Gingka?!" Shinobu dijo mientras seguía gritando.

" _Oigan... Puedo escucharlos desde aquí..._ " Dijo Aki con una gota de sudor encima de la cabeza...

"Ah, disculpa no me he presentado... Mi nombre es Zero, y él es mi amigo Shinobu" Dijo Zero.

" _Mucho gusto Zero, Shinobu_ " Dijo Aki con una sonrisa. " _Mi nombre es Aki_ ". Dijo mirando a Shinobu que no se había presentado antes.

"Entonces que hace aquí señorita Aki?" Dijo Shinobu.

" _Solo díganme Aki, no hay problema si me llaman así_ " Dijo con una sonrisa. " _Solo pasaba por aquí... Estaban teniendo una Batalla Bey verdad?_ "

"Si, estoy entrenando para luchar dentro de 5 días contra ese Blader llamado Kenzet, es el Blader que encontramos Gingka y yo esta mañana" Dijo Zero serio.

" _Kenzet?... Espera, es el blader que estaba luchando contra Gingka Hagane?!_ " Dijo sorprendida.

"Si es el" Dijo Zero

" _Mmmm... Estas seguro?_ " Dijo Aki con una ceja levantada.

"Que quieres decir?" Zero parecía confundido.

" _Ese Blader llamado Kenzet, estuvo haciéndole mucho daño a Pegasus... Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si luchas tu contra él?... Además debes tomar en cuenta que Gingka Hagane es un Blader legendario y es el Blader más fuerte del mundo... Si él estuvo a punto de perder contra Kenzet... Entonces que pasaría contigo?_ " Dijo Aki tratando de razonar la situación.

Las palabras de Aki hicieron eco en la cabeza de Zero, no lo había pensado y se estaba precipitando a una batalla que lo más probable lo dejaría en el hospital por meses. Entonces si Gingka estuvo a punto de perder contra el... Entonces mucho menos Zero podría en una batalla contra el... Y si se enfrenta a el en 5 días, estaría entrando fácilmente en una trampa que lo llevaría a arriesgar su vida.

" _Sabes... Gracias por decirme como se llama ese Blader_ " Dijo Aki.

"Porque?" Dijo Zero saliendo de sus pensamientos.

" _Tengo asuntos pendientes con el_ " Dijo Aki en un tono serio, su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro de un solo instante.

"Qué clase de asuntos?" Zero tenía curiosidad.

Aki tomo un respiro y suspiro antes de hablar.

" _En la semana pasada el ataco a Bladers en la ciudad de Tokio, y secuestro a niños inocentes_ " Dijo Aki muy triste.

" _Los Bladers que fueron atacados, fueron encontrados la policía, pero los niños no aparecían por ningún lado, hasta que yo los encontré... Estaban encerrados en una bodega... Había partes de Beyblades por todos lados, los niños estaban llorando y muy asustados_ " Aki continuo, mientras Zero y Shinobu escuchaban con atención.

" _Cuando les pregunte a todos los Bladers que fueron atacados ellos me dijeron que era un Blader con un Bey Quimera, los niños me dijeron como luce físicamente y con la información que obtuve he estado buscando a ese Blader desde entonces... Esta mañana el Blader que he estado buscando apareció, él estaba luchando de una forma que me pareció aterradora, pero tenía que hacer algo... No quería quedarme de brazos cruzados... Por eso interferí en la batalla..._ "

Zero y Shinobu no tuvieron palabras para describir lo que escucharon...

Después de un rato de silencio Aki hablo.

" _Zero... Déjame tomar tu lugar en la batalla contra Kenzet!... Por favor_ " Dijo Aki agachando la cabeza.

Zero lo pensó durante un momento... También se sentía mal por el hecho de que Aki estaba muy triste.

"Tengo una mejor idea" Dijo Zero. Esto hizo que Aki levantara la cabeza.

"En lo que tomo mi decisión... Me ayudaras en mi entrenamiento, que te parece?"

"Oye, Zero-" Shinobu iba a gritarle a Zero pero no pudo debido a que Aki hablo.

" _Suena justo_ " Dijo Aki con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eres fuerte, te vi en la batalla... Incluso lograste bloquear la maniobra especial de Kenzet" Dijo Zero.

Shinobu quedo sorprendido por un momento.

" _Gracias Zero_ " Dijo Aki sonriendo.

"Por cierto te mostrare mi Bey... Este es mi compañero Samurai Ifrit" Dijo Zero levantando a Ifrit para mostrarlo.

" _En ese caso yo te mostrare el mío_ " Dijo Aki sacando su Bey del estuche. " _Este es mi compañero Celestial Kitsune_ ".

"Wow..." Zero y Shinobu dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Al igual que el Beyblade de Kenzet, este no es un Bey Synchrom..." Pensó Zero.

"Oye Aki, que clase de Bey es ese?" Dijo Zero por curiosidad.

" _Pues... La verdad no lo sé... Lo encontré hace mucho tiempo atrás..._ " Dijo Aki con la expresión de tratar de recordar en su rostro. Pero no logro recordar.

" _Hace poco aprendí a controlarlo porque es muy difícil de hacerlo jajaja_ " Se rio un poco Aki.

"Tengo una idea, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento de verdad" Dijo Shinobu.

" _Mmmm... Puedo enseñarte en la forma en que me enseño mi maestro?_ " Pregunto Aki.

"Como es exactamente la forma en que te enseño?" Zero estaba confundido

" _Bueno... Me enseño como fortalecerme de forma física y espiritual... Si quieres te puedo dar una muestra de lo que me refiero..._ " Dijo Aki un poco nerviosa.

"Si está bien" Zero dijo emocionado.

" _Seguro? Te advierto que te vas a asustar en un principio_ " Dijo Aki dudando un poco.

"Si estoy seguro"

" _En ese caso dame tu Bey_ " Dijo Aki extendiendo la mano.

"Eh?" Zero se apagó en un instante.

" _Para que te muestre como lo hacía, préstame tu Bey, te prometo que te lo devolveré cuando se acabe la muestra_ " Dijo Aki dando una mirada de confianza.

"Mmmm..." Zero dudo por un momento. Pero da alguna forma sentía que de alguna forma Aki es una persona de confianza... Pero... Porque?... Donde la habré conocido antes? Porque siento que puedo confiar en ella?. Zero tuvo muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero al final le dio su Bey a Aki.

" _Bueno vamos a empezar... Escúchame Zero, haremos una carrera. Si logras quitarme a Ifrit de mis manos ganas la prueba_ " Dijo Aki mostrando a Ifrit en la mano.

" _Pero recuerda tendrás un tiempo limitado para hacerlo si no logras quitarme a Ifrit de las manos, perderás la prueba. Pero aun así te daré tu bey de vuelta. Ya sea ganes o pierdas... Pero te preguntaras, de que servirá esto?... Es muy simple esto te servirá para la velocidad tanto para ti como para Ifrit, recuerda que un Bey esta conectado a su Blader tanto físicamente como espiritual. Llegar a mí es como si trataras de alcanzar a un Bey que solo se dedica a esquivar los ataques o resistirlos_ " Cuando termino de hablar Aki ella se puso en posición de correr.

" _Voy a empezar a correr, tu tendrás que comenzar a perseguirme hasta que hayas contado 5 segundos, cuando estés persiguiéndome, trata de quitarme a Ifrit en 20 minutos_ " Eso fue lo último que dijo Aki antes de empezar a correr por las calles de Metal Bey City.

"Estas seguro de esto Zero?" Shinobu dudo por un momento.

"Si, en cierta forma siento que podemos confiar en ella" Dijo Zero para luego contar 5 segundos y empezar a correr para llegar hasta Ifrit.

"Es muy rápida..." Pensó Zero cuando logro ver que en 5 segundos corrió una gran distancia.

Zero persiguió a Aki por las calles, en el parque, cerca del Bey Park, paso enfrente del Bull Burguer y muchos otros sitios más. Cuando Zero estaba a punto de tomar de la chaqueta de Aki, ella salto y aterrizo por atrás y hablo: " _Tiempo! Se acabó el tiempo!_ "

Zero se sentó en el pavimento, estaba recuperando el aliento y Aki hablo.

" _Excelente trabajo Zero, casi estuviste a punto de llegar a mí, solo necesitas un poco más de practica eso es todo_ " Dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

"Déjeme... Intentarlo... De... Nuevo..." Zero dijo aun tratando de respirar.

" _Mejor no Zero, mañana está bien, además necesitas descansar un poco, por ahora casi logras pasar la prueba. Aquí tienes_ " Aki le devolvió a Zero su Bey.

" _Te dije que te lo devolvería, ya sea ganes o pierdas._ " Aki dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"Gracias Aki" Dijo Zero recuperando la respiración un poco. Y guardando a Ifrit en el estuche.

" _De nada Zero, por cierto busca a tus amigos y a Shinobu, deben estar preocupados por ti_ " Dijo Aki. " _Te veo mañana en el parque para continuar con el entrenamiento!_ " Dijo Aki antes de irse caminando.

En ese momento Zero descanso un momento, para luego irse caminando hacia el Bey Park donde sus amigos y Benkei estaban ahí mirando la batalla de Ren y Shinobu.

"Hola chicos" Saludo Zero.

"Hola Zero, donde has estado durante todo el día?" Dijo Takanosuke que también estaba ahí, pero Sakyo no.

"Me dieron buenas noticias, Ifrit esta reparado completamente" Dijo Zero mostrando a Ifrit. "Y he estado entrenando todo el día" Dijo Zero suspirando un poco.

"Por eso te ves agotado" Dijo Kite.

"Por cierto Zero a quien perseguías en las calles?" Pregunto Benkei.

"Eh?" Zero se confundió por un momento.

"Hace rato te vi que estabas persiguiendo a alguien" Dijo Benkei un poco preocupado.

"Ah, es verdad pase enfrente del Bull Burguer también" Dijo Zero recordando un poco.

"Como?" Los amigos estaban confundidos.

"Les explicare todo" Zero les explico a sus amigos lo que ocurrió en la batalla en la mañana y cuando Shinobu conoció a Aki, y la prueba de entrenamiento.

"Eh?!" Todos gritaron.

"Entonces esa Blader llamada Aki le pediste que te ayudara a entrenar?" Dijo Benkei sorprendido.

"En la mañana vi como Aki logro bloquear la maniobra especial de Kenzet, por eso le he pedido que me ayude a entrenar" Dijo Zero.

"Pero... podemos confiar en ella?" Kite dudo por un momento. "Puede que ella haya salvado a Gingka y te esté apoyando a entrenar pero... Estoy seguro que tiene un porque para ayudarlos"

"Aki me explico que tiene asuntos pendientes con Kenzet... Debido a que Kenzet ha estado lastimando a bladers y secuestro niños en Tokio... Y si Kite tienes razón, yo también creo que tiene otro motivo para hacer esto" Dijo Zero con una actitud seria.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar de Japón

"Maestro Kira, que haremos ahora?" Pregunto Yoshio un poco preocupado.

Kira estuvo en silencio por un rato antes de responder

"Regresaremos a Metal Bey City... Por algún motivo siento que ese Blader está tramando algo que no será bueno" Kira dijo mirando al bosque. "Además creo que ese Blader busca algo más que pelea"

"Maestro Kira..." Yoshio dijo y se quedó callado.

"Mañana a primera hora iremos de camino a Metal Bey City" Dijo Kira mientras se apoyó en un árbol.

* * *

 _Hasta ahora he sentido que Zero se ha fortalecido un poco, pero me preocupa el hecho de que en el día de la batalla contra Kenzet, Zero ponga en riesgo su vida... Por eso se lo he pedido... Si tomo su lugar... Puedo salvarle la vida no solo a él, sino a los demás. Pero aun así voy a ayudar a Zero a fortalecerse... Por favor... Espero que todo salga bien... Que el futuro de Beyblade se salve... Por favor..._

* * *

 **Ufff... En cierta forma siento que este capitulo es confuso. También perdónenme si Zero y Shinobu no tuvieron una gran batalla. Pero tranquilos, mas adelante se darán cuenta del porque de todo esto. Quienes hayan ya podido adivinar quien es realmente Aki dejen un comentario, si no tengan paciencia ya no falta mucho para que esto acabe o... al menos eso pienso yo jajajaja XD. En fin sin nada mas que decir espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**


	9. Capitulo 9 Confianza

**Holis a todos!. Aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!. Perdón si tarde un poco en subirlo pero... Hubo una pequeñita situación jajaja. En fin espero que les guste este capitulo, disfrútenlo!. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _En la actualidad_

 _En estos días tratare de fortalecer a Zero lo más que pueda... Y estoy segura de que papa también vendrá... No sé por qué presiento eso pero, siento que estos 4 días que faltan serán muy importantes para todos. Solo un poco más y poder lograrlo... Y así podre salvar el futuro del Beyblade y también... Podre salvarlos a ellos..._

* * *

Zero regreso a su apartamento ya estaba atardeciendo, aprovecho el tiempo que faltaba para que fuera de noche para responder los mensajes que su hermana le envió a través de la computadora portátil. Después de terminar eso Zero tomo una ducha y se preparó para dormir, pero había algo que lo tenía inquieto... Pero no podía describir que era...

Cuando se quedó dormido. Volvió a despertar en el mismo sueño pero esta vez la niebla no era tan espesa. Pero aun así no se podía ver quien era la silueta que estaba escondiéndose en las sombras de los árboles.

"Tienes a Ifrit?" Fue lo primero que pregunto la silueta.

"Si, ya está reparado" Dijo Zero.

"Ya solo te quedan 4 días Zero" Dijo la silueta, su voz se tensó por un momento.

"Si lo sé... He estado pensando mucho sobre la batalla en sí... Kenzet es muy fuerte... Ayer enfrento a Gingka y casi gana la batalla... Pero Aki salvo a Pegasus y a Gingka" Dijo Zero mirando hacia el suelo.

"Aki?" Pregunto la silueta.

"Es una Blader fuerte, esta mañana ella interfirió en la batalla de Gingka y Kenzet, su Bey es Celestial Kitsune" Dijo Zero.

"Mmmm..." La silueta no hablo por un momento.

"Pero tengo mis dudas... Porque siento que puedo confiar en ella?" Dijo Zero aun confundido.

"Tal vez porque en verdad ella si es de confianza" Dijo simplemente la silueta.

"Entonces... Si puedo confiar en ella?" Zero aún estaba confundido.

"Es tu decisión" Dijo la silueta.

Zero se quedó callado ante lo que dijo...

"He notado que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte que antes" Dijo la silueta después de un rato.

"He estado entrenando un poco" Dijo Zero

"No lo digo solo físicamente, espiritualmente también..." Dijo la silueta.

"Umm... Oye dime una cosa más..." Dijo Zero "Cuanto falta para que me digas quien eres en realidad?"

"Supongo que te lo diré dentro de 4 días" Dijo la silueta.

"Porque en 4 días?" Zero estaba confundido

"Porque será el ultimo día en que pueda hablarte aqui... al menos para mí..." Dijo la silueta antes de ocultarse un poco más en las sombras.

Zero despertó de su sueño, y miro la hora... 7:00 am.

"Ummm..." Zero se sentía un poco estresado.

* * *

Esa mañana, Zero decidió visitar al B-Pit para ver si el Pegasus de Gingka ya estaba reparado.

"Aquí está Gingka, Pegasus está completamente reparado" Dijo Madoka dándole a Gingka su Bey.

"Muchas gracias, Madoka" Gingka sonrió.

"Buenos días Gingka, buenos días Madoka" Saludo Zero.

"Buenos días Zero" Respondieron ambos.

"Como estas hoy? Y porque te despertaste temprano? " Dijo Madoka un poco sorprendida de ver a Zero tan temprano.

"Vine a ver si ya habían terminado con la reparación del Pegasus de Gingka" Dijo Zero sonriendo.

"Pues mira aqui está" Dijo Gingka mostrando a Pegasus.

"Ah... Es verdad debo continuar mi entrenamiento con Aki en el parque!" Dijo Zero dándose cuenta de haberse olvidado de encontrarse con Aki para seguir con el entrenamiento.

"Aki?" Madoka estaba confundida.

"Espera Zero, es la Blader que interfirió en la batalla de ayer?" Pregunto Gingka sorprendido.

"Si, es ella" Zero dijo antes de salir del B-Pit.

"Oye, espera Zero!" Gingka fue detrás de Zero.

Madoka simplemente estaba confundida, pero sabía que más tarde Gingka y Zero le explicarían la situación.

* * *

Zero estaba corriendo por las calles para llegar lo más rápido al parque, no se dio cuenta de que Gingka lo estaba siguiendo atrás. Cuando llego al parque vio a Aki, parada mirando el cielo. Hasta que escucho pasos y se dio la vuelta para ver a Zero.

" _Buenos días, Zero_ " Dijo Aki con una sonrisa

"Buenos días, Aki" Dijo Zero después de poder respirar normal.

"Oye, Zero!" Se escuchó, cuando Zero y Aki voltearon vieron que era Gingka.

"Gingka? Porque estas aqui?" dijo Zero, ya que pensó que aun él se quedaría en el B-Pit.

"Te estuve siguiendo por todo el camino... Necesito hablar contigo de-" Gingka no pudo terminar la frase, miro a la persona que estaba a lado de Zero... Aki.

" _Hola, Gingka_ " Saludo Aki. " _Qué bueno es verte de nuevo... Estoy ayudando a Zero en su entrenamiento_ "

Después de lo que dijo Aki, todos se mantuvieron callados por un momento. Hasta que Gingka hablo.

"Aki... Porque estas ayudando a Zero con su entrenamiento?" Gingka pregunto muy serio.

"Yo te lo explicare" Dijo Zero dando un paso al frente. Le contó a Gingka lo que ellos estaban planeando.

"Entonces Aki quiere tomar tu lugar en la batalla contra Kenzet... Y en lo que tomas tu decisión, Aki te ayudara en tu entrenamiento..." Gingka no parecía muy confiado. "Puede que ella si es fuerte, pero me preocupa el hecho de que a cambio de esto, ella está ocultando algo" Pensó Gingka.

"Tengo una idea antes de que comiencen el entrenamiento... Aki, te reto a una Batalla Bey" Dijo Gingka decidido.

" _Está bien, acepto tu desafío_ " Aki dijo con los ojos brillando de determinación.

Ambos Bladers tomaron distancia, y prepararon sus lanzadores. En ese momento Gingka se fijó en el Bey de Aki.

"Tampoco es un Bey Synchrome... Qué clase de Bey es?" Pensó Gingka.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

Por un momento ambos Beyblades tomaron distancia a pesar de que ambos son de tipo ataque. Pero Gingka no quería actuar tan imprudente como lo hizo en la batalla contra Kenzet.

" _Yo empiezo... Ahora Kitsune!_ " Dijo Aki, haciendo que Kitsune ataque primero a Pegasus.

"No tan rápido, Pegasus!" Dijo Gingka, haciendo que Pegasus le devuelve el ataque e hizo retroceder a Kitsune.

"Pegasus, ataca!" Gingka le pidió a Pegasus seguir atacando.

" _No pierdas Kitsune!_ " En ese momento Kitsune salto del estadio.

"Ah, que está tratando de hacer?" Gignka pensó.

" _Maniobra especial, Lluvia Celestial_ " Dijo Aki. En ese momento apareció un Zorro de nueve colas que creo una tormenta salvaje, la lluvia parecían garras afiladas que caían del cielo con rapidez. Así Golpeando a Pegasus, pero logrando escapar.

"No perderé" Dijo Gingka aun haciendo que Pegasus esquive los ataques de Kitsune. En ese momento Pegasus salto del estadio.

"Maniobra especial, Stardust Driver!" Dijo Gingka. En ese momento Pegasus levanto sus alas y voló muy alto, utilizando mucha energía a punto de chocar con Kitsune.

" _No tan rápido, hazlo de nuevo Kitsune! Maniobra especial, Lluvia Celestial!_ ". En ese momento ambos Beys chocaron con sus maniobras especiales. Y se creó una gran explosión, Zero se cubrió la cara y cayó al suelo. En lo que esperaba a que el humo se disipara se levantó de nuevo.

En ese momento vio a Aki y a Gingka en el suelo pero aun despiertos. Cuando se disipo el humo... Ambos Beys dejaron de girar...

"No puede ser..." Dijo Zero sorprendido.

"Fue un empate..." Dijo Gingka también sorprendido.

Aki se levantó y tomo ambos Beys. Y se paró enfrente de Gingka. " _Fue... Asombroso!_ " Dijo Aki alegremente y saltando por unos momentos, a pesar de ser alguien mayor que Zero, ella se veía muy feliz.

" _Fue una increíble batalla!, me gustaría luchar de nuevo contra ti Gingka_ " Dijo Aki dándole la mano a Gingka para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Gracias, pero... Mejor otro día, hoy tienes que ayudar a Zero con su entrenamiento" Dijo Gingka un poco mas tranquilo. "Además lo descubrí en la Batalla Bey que tuvimos, eres una Blader de corazón y muy fuerte, confías en tu espíritu y en tu Beyblade, es por eso que incluso tu Beyblade confía en ti"

"Gingka..." Dijo Zero, muy sorprendido de sus palabras.

"Por eso ahora estoy más tranquilo, porque sé que Zero estará en buenas manos en su entrenamiento" Dijo Gingka poniendo una mano en el hombro de Zero con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

" _Porque no participas con nosotros?_ " Dijo Aki mientras le dio a Gingka su Bey. " _Sería más divertido_ " Dijo Aki muy feliz.

"Si, sería más divertido!" Zero dijo emocionado.

"Seguros que estaría bien si me uno a ustedes en el entrenamiento?" Dijo Gingka un poco nervioso.

" _Si, no hay problema..._ " Aki dijo muy feliz.

"Entonces está bien, también voy a participar" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

" _En ese caso... Empecemos!_ " Dijo Aki levantando los brazos.

" _El día de hoy vamos a hacer dos cosas, lo primero será de nuevo una carrera de 20 minutos alrededor de la ciudad como ayer Zero... Y lo segundo será aumentar nuestro sentidos para la batalla_ " Dijo Aki.

"Carrera de 20 minutos?" Gingka no sabía de lo que hablaban.

"Yo te explico" Dijo Zero. Después de un rato, Gingka se dio una idea de lo que tenían que hacer.

" _Cuando terminemos la carrera de 20 minutos, les explicare a la segunda cosa que haremos el día de hoy_ " Dijo Aki levantando las manos para que ambos dieran sus Beyblades, Zero fue el primero en dejar a Ifrit, pero Gingka dudo por un segundo antes de dar a Pegasus.

" _Bueno empecemos, recuerden contar 5 segundos antes de empezar a correr, solo tendrán 20 minutos para alcanzarme y tomar sus Beys_ " Aki se puso a correr por las calles cuando termino de hablar. Rápidamente Gingka y Zero se pusieron en posición para correr y contar 5 segundos antes de empezar a correr.

Estuvieron corriendo alrededor de toda la ciudad, pero con suerte Gingka logro recuperar a Pegasus cuando ya estaban enfrente del rió, pero Zero aún tenía que alcanzar a Aki para recuperar a Ifrit. Aun así Gingka los siguió.

Después de un rato Aki se detuvo y dijo: " _Tiempo!, se acabó el Tiempo!_ "

Cuando dijo eso Zero cayo sentándose en una banca cercana.

" _Buen trabajo a los dos, Gingka lograste alcanzarme apenas en los 13 minutos que pasaron. En cambio Zero puede que no lograra alcanzarme pero si ha logrado aumentar más su velocidad al correr_ " Dijo Aki mientras le devolvió a Zero su Bey.

" _Para la segunda parte del entrenamiento el día de hoy iremos al rio_ " Dijo Aki, una vez que Zero se levantó.

"Y para que iremos ahi?" Pregunto Gingka.

" _Vamos a aumentar nuestras capacidades en el combate, por ejemplo lo que haremos hoy sera utilizar nuestros sentidos en caso de que en una batalla nos veamos obligados a usar no solo nuestra vista, sino también a escuchar y a sentir_ " Dijo Aki mientras caminaban al rió. Cuando llegaron Aki se detuvo y miro a ambos Bladers.

" _Ambos van a enfrentarse a mi Bey, pero recuerden lo que les dije en el camino, haré que ambos utilicen sus sentidos_ " Dijo Aki preparando su lanzador.

"De acuerdo, respondieron ambos"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

" _Ahora Kitsune, Dimensión estelar!_ "

En ese momento Kitsune brillo muy fuerte. Cuando Gingka y Zero abrieron los ojos, ellos estaban en una ilusión creada por Kitsune, una dimensión muy parecida a la que Gingka era capaz de hacer con Pegasus, pero esta era diferente. Gingka y Zero miraron alrededor, pero no podían ver a Aki, ni a Kitsune, pero si podían escuchar su voz.

" _Ahora Kitsune!_ " De repente algo golpea a Ifrit haciendo que retroceda.

"Ah, Ifrit!" Grito Zero. Después de un momento Gingka vio algo brillar por un instante.

"Pegasus" Gingka envió a Pegasus tras ese brillo pero resulto que era otra ilusión.

" _Utilicen sus sentidos, no solo lo que pueden ver_ " Se escuchó la voz de Aki haciendo eco alrededor.

En ese momento Gingka cerró los ojos y escucho, el sonido de un Bey que iba a una velocidad fuerte hacia ellos.

"Pegasus, ataca!" Gingka grito, y Pegasus ataco hacia delante y pareció que golpeo algo.

Zero trato de seguir el ejemplo de Gingka pero él no estaba muy concentrado, pero uno de sus sentidos le dijo donde atacaría Kitsune.

"Ahí estas, hazlo Ifrit!" Zero grito, Ifrit ataco a la derecha, en ese momento algo salió volando y cayó en el centro de la dimensión, poco a poco comenzó a brillar y revelo que era Kitsune.

" _Buen trabajo a los dos_ " Dijo Aki haciendo que Kitsune dejara de crear la ilusión alrededor. " _Tardaron un poco pero al menos lo lograron jajaja_ " Dijo Aki riendo.

Después de reírse un buen rato, el estómago de Zero gruño...

"Vaya... Parece que después de todo el entrenamiento me dio hambre" Dijo Zero un poco nervioso.

"Jaja, creo que todos deberíamos comer algo" Dijo Gingka riéndose.

" _Bueno, creo que tienes razón Gingka_ " Dijo Aki.

"Vamos al Bull Burguer, escuche que Benkei ha agregado una nueva bebida al menú y será gratis si compramos tres hamburguesas" Dijo Gingka. "Aki, nos acompañas?"

" _Pues... Si está bien_ " Dijo Aki un poco nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron al Bull Burguer, los amigos de Zero también se encontraban ahí, pero solo estaban pasando el tiempo un rato.

"Hola chicos" Dijo Zero saludando.

"Hola Zero" Todos saludaron. Después de un momento vieron a Gingka y a Aki que entraron después de Zero.

"Hola Gingka" Todos saludaron.

"Hola a todos" Gingka saludo. "Chicos ella es Aki" Dijo Gingka haciendo una pequeña señal con la mano.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento antes de hablar.

"Que?!" Todos respondieron.

"Es una blader fuerte y me está ayudando en mi entrenamiento recuerdan?, se los mencione ayer" Dijo Zero tomando asiento.

" _Hola..._ " Aki estaba nerviosa.

"No te preocupes son amigos de Zero" Dijo Gingka.

" _Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos_ " Dijo Aki inclinando un poco la cabeza para saludar.

"El gusto es nuestro" Dijo Ren levantándose de su asiento.

Cuando Aki tomo asiento estuvo hablando con los amigos de Zero, hasta parecía que Aki ya los conocía desde hace tiempo.

"Aquí tienen los tres" Dijo Benkei para entregarles las hamburguesas a Zero, Gingka y Aki. "Y también esto" Dijo Benkei dándoles un refresco grande y muy frio.

"Qué clase de sabor es Benkei?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Porque no lo pruebas tú mismo?... Pero eso sí solo tengo algo que decirles antes de que lo beban... Tómenlo con calma y no lo beban rápido o-" Benkei no pudo terminar de hablar porque se escuchó un grito de Zero.

"Ah!... Que frió!..." Dijo Zero mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y temblaba un poco.

"O eso pasara..." Dijo terminando de hablar Benkei.

Sin hacerle caso a Benkei, Gingka y Aki tomaron de la bebida muy rápido y los tres Bladers tenían el cerebro congelado... Literalmente...

"Porque ellos..." Susurro Ren mientras ella y el resto de sus amigos tenían gotas de sudor por encima de la cabeza. Y escuchaban a Zero, Gingka y Aki quejarse de tener congelado el cerebro... Literalmente...

* * *

 _Este día fue grandioso... No me había divertido así desde hace mucho tiempo... Quisiera que durara para siempre... Pero eso no podrá ser posible... Yo no pertenezco aquí... Yo no soy de esta época... Y si pasó más tiempo aquí... Podría afectar la existencia de los demás... Pero aun así... Me siento muy contenta de disfrutar este momento... Y creo que estos días serán los últimos que podre tener aquí..._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**


	10. Capitulo 10 Una triste historia

**Holis a todos!, aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!... Hoy no tengo mucho que decir en realidad, nada mas espero que les guste el capitulo. Por cierto hasta ahora pienso que mi historia es algo confusa, si es así dejen un comentario porfa... Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo! XD. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _En la actualidad_

 _Ya falta poco para que sea la batalla, pero que debería hacer?..._

 _Hasta ahora he ayudado a Zero a fortalecerse y también he disfrutado estar al lado de sus amigos... Pero despedirme será más difícil de lo que creí..._

 _Aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo... Ya casi será dentro de 3 días..._

* * *

Zero, sus amigos, Gingka y Aki, pasaron el rato platicando en el Bull Burguer. Hasta que Benkei les aviso que ya era hora de cerrar, cuando todos salieron afuera, ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban bastante esa noche.

Zero regreso a su apartamento, pero por algún motivo sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda... Acaso algo grande llegaría a pasar pronto?...

Cuando Zero se fue a dormir... Volvió a despertar en el mismo sueño...

"He regresado al parecer" Fue lo primero que dijo Zero.

"Te ves un poco más seguro de ti mismo... Algo bueno paso el día de hoy?" Dijo la silueta

"He estado entrenando de nuevo con Aki, pero esta vez Gingka se unió al entrenamiento" Dijo Zero.

"Mmmmm..." La silueta se quedó en silencio por un momento pero Zero continuo hablando.

"Hoy también, Aki conoció a mis amigos... Pero por algún motivo siento que ella ya los conoce desde hace años, pero... Ella los acaba de conocer hoy..." Dijo Zero preocupado.

"Tal vez es solo tu imaginación" Dijo la silueta. "Pero no pierdas de vista lo que harás en 3 días"

"No lo hare... Pero, aun así, me sigo preguntando porque Aki está ocultando algo?" Dijo Zero.

"Ella está ocultando algo?" Pregunto la silueta.

"Pero no se qué es..." Dijo Zero agachando la cabeza.

"Pregúntaselo..." Dijo la silueta.

"No puedo... Siento que no debería hacerlo" Dijo Zero. "Al menos no ahora..."

"Oye, te diré una cosa... Las paradojas se están multiplicando... Y esto está provocando múltiples desastres en tu época…" Dijo la silueta, su voz se escucha tensa.

"Las paradojas se están multiplicando?" Zero levanto su cabeza sorprendido.

Zero si sabe que son paradojas, o al menos lo que ha visto en los mangas o en las películas, también por unas historias que hace tiempo su hermana le conto. Las paradojas se producen cuando surgen 'interferencias' en la línea espacio tiempo, el curso de la historia para ser claros, las paradojas crean distorsiones en las distintas épocas ya sea pasado, presente o futuro.

"Eso significa que... hay alguien interfiriendo en esta época?..." Zero dijo lentamente, sin poder creerlo todavía.

"Has notado algo extraño alrededor? Algo que no encaje o que no sea común ver?" Pregunto la silueta.

"Pues... El Beyblade de Kenzet" Dijo Zero, recordando a Kenzet.

"En ese caso si deberíamos darle más prioridad a la batalla dentro de 3 días..." La silueta dijo entre dientes...

"Pero porque?... Quiero decir, que es lo que quieren hacer Kenzet en nuestra época?" Zero apretó los puños en furia.

"Me has dicho que Kenzet reto a Gingka a una Batalla Bey... Kenzet dijo algo acerca de ello?" Dijo la silueta.

"Ahora que lo mencionas... Dijo "He venido a deshacerme de una molestia", eso fue lo que dijo" Dijo Zero.

"Tal vez tenía planeado eliminar a Gingka" Dijo la silueta esto hizo que Zero saltara un poco.

"En fin, por ahora no debemos hacer suposiciones si ni siquiera tenemos más información, por ahora no pienses en lo que has escuchado en este momento" Dijo la silueta antes de ocultarse más en las sombras.

Zero despertó de su sueño... Esta vez estaba más que nervioso... No podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría si de verdad Kenzet no era de su época... Entonces sabe lo que pasara?...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el sonido de su computadora portátil, Zero miro la hora y se levantó... Las 7:00 am.

* * *

Cuando llego a su computadora portátil, era un videochat de parte de su hermana.

" _Buenos días, hermanito Zero_ " Dijo Yukiko desde el videochat.

"Buenos días hermana" Dijo Zero agitándose un poco los ojos para ver mejor.

" _Oh, te he despertado?_ " Dijo Yukiko, notando a su hermano un poco dormido todavía.

"No, no, me acabo de levantar pero no fuiste tú, tranquila" Dijo Zero.

" _Ah, bueno, como has estado? Por lo que veo has contestado mis mensajes, gracias_ " Dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa.

"No hermana gracias a ti, no solo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por todo... Gracias" Dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

" _Bueno, de nada... Te gusto el regalo que te envié?_ " Dijo Yukiko, las lágrimas se estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos de la felicidad.

"Si, gracias" Zero se deprimió por un momento.

" _Yo también los extraño Zero, y me da miedo olvidarlos... Por eso le pedí a nuestros abuelos que me dieran unas cuantas fotos de nuestra familia para agregarlas al portarretratos_ " Dijo Yukiko.

Yukiko no le gusta hablar mucho de cosas tristes, por eso decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

" _Por cierto... te estoy hablando no solo para saber cómo estas... Quería saludarte antes de irme a trabajar, hoy entramos a las 8:30 am y quería aprovechar a tener un videochat con 'mi querido hermanito'_ "

"Hermanaaa..." Dijo Zero haciendo un puchero.

"Cuando estamos en afuera en público también dices 'mi querido hermanito'"

" _Oye, serás mi hermanito y siempre lo serás... Eso no lo puedes cambiar_ " Dijo Yukiko cruzando los brazos para parecer molesta.

"Pero da un poco de vergüenza sabes? Ya no soy un niño pequeño..." Dijo Zero rascándose la barbilla un segundo.

" _Soy tu hermana mayor y lo sabes... Además quien te cambiaba los pañales cuando eras un bebe?_ " Dijo Yukiko.

"Pues... Tu" Dijo Zero en la derrota.

" _Además no te lo digo porque me quiera burlar de ti... Lo digo de cariño, además te quiero mucho, eres mi hermano..._ " Dijo Yukiko " _También a veces eres imprudente, terco, travieso y siempre pones excusas para todo..._ "

"Hermana, esta ahí por favor" Dijo Zero con una gota de sudor encima de la cabeza.

" _Jajaja, bueno, solo espero que estés bien, cuando tenga la oportunidad iré a verte a Metal Bey City_ " Dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa. " _En fin, hablamos más tarde, adiós Hermanito_ " Yukiko colgó el videochat.

"Yo también espero verte pronto hermana..." Dijo Zero

Zero se preparó para salir y miro de nuevo la hora, las 8:23 am.

"Vaya... Sera mejor que me apresure un poco más" Dijo Zero en la puerta.

* * *

Zero salió del edificio, se dirigió al parque, corrió por todo el camino. Hasta que escucho alguien le llamaba.

"Zero" Una voz se escuchó detrás de él. Zero se volteo

"Kira?!, Yoshio?!" Zero se sorprendió de ver ambos Bladers.

"Donde han estado?" Pregunto Zero.

"Eso no importa, sabes donde están los demás?" Dijo Kira con una mirada un poco molesta.

"Los demás?... Te refieres a los ex miembros de la DNA?" Dijo Zero. "Ellos están en el Hospital del Centro de Metal Bey City"

Cuando Zero dijo eso, Kira se tensó por un momento.

"Que dijiste?!" Dijo Kira levantando la voz.

"Ellos fueron atacados hace unos días por un Blader fuerte, tengo mis sospechas de que es el Blader que me desafío hace días, su nombre es Kenzet" Dijo Zero.

Kira en ese momento comenzó a caminar, se dirigía al hospital, pero antes de continuar es detenido por Zero.

"Tranquilízate Kira, hace días fui al hospital y dijeron que no tienen heridas graves, solo necesitan descansar un poco, además lo más probable es que ya estén afuera del hospital" Dijo Zero tratando de mantener la calma.

"Estoy bien... Pero aun así, iré a verlo con mis propios ojos, gracias por la información Zero" Dijo Kira, para luego irse corriendo por las calles de Metal Bey City, Yoshio fue tras él.

"Si es el Blader que menciono Zero, no lo perdonare si Zero pierde contra el" Pensó Kira mientras corría por las calles. A Kira no le importaban mucho las personas pero, no dejaría que un Blader se burlara de el, y usara a sus ex compañeros como carnada para luego salir corriendo como cobarde. Eso le molestaba muchísimo a Kira.

* * *

Zero llego al parque... Pero no solo encontró a Aki y a Gingka, el resto de sus amigos también estaban ahí...

"Hola Zero" Todos saludaron a Zero.

"Todos están aquí" Zero dijo emocionado

"Aki nos dio la oportunidad también de participar en el entrenamiento, así que aceptamos" Dijo Ren emocionada.

" _Entonces ya estamos todos para entrenar?_ " Dijo Aki sonriendo

"Si!" Todos gritaron.

Durante todo el día Zero, sus amigos, Gingka y Aki estuvieron entrenando. Pero Zero no podía concentrarse del todo debido a lo que vio en su sueño de anoche con referencia a las paradojas que estaban apareciendo. Si Kenzet era alguien del futuro o del pasado... Que estaría tratando de cambiar en esta época?

"Zero?" Dijo Gingka notando que Zero no estaba prestando atención.

"Ah!, que pasa Gingka?" Dijo Zero un poco nervioso.

"Que te pasa has estado muy distraído desde que empezamos... Ocurre algo?" Dijo Gingka preocupado.

"No... No es nada..." Dijo Zero. "Nos vemos en un momento..." Dijo Zero saliendo corriendo, pero Aki lo siguió.

Zero estaba muy preocupado... Pero no quería que nadie tampoco se preocupara... Zero se alejó lo más que podía, y cuando se dio cuenta... llego al rio

" _Zero_ " Dijo Aki detrás de Zero.

"Dime una cosa, Aki..." Dijo Zero agachando la cabeza. "Tú eres de esta época?" Esta pregunta hizo a que Aki abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.

" _Que estas-_ " Aki no pudo terminar la frase, porque Zero la interrumpió

"Perdón... Si te hice una pregunta de una forma repentina" Dijo Zero aun con la cabeza agachada.

" _Zero... Que te pasa? Te encuentras bien?_ " Dijo Aki, se sentía muy preocupada.

"No... Siento que nada está bien... Algo está pasando... Y quiero saberlo..." Dijo Zero y su voz sonaba tensa.

" _Escucha Zero, puedes contarme lo que sea... Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie... Si quieres... No te presionare para que hables... Solo quiero ayudarte..._ " Dijo Aki y le tomo del hombro a Zero.

"Yo..." Zero no podía decir las palabras.

" _Tómalo con calma... Tomate tu tiempo para lo que tengas que decir..._ " Dijo Aki sentándose en el césped.

Zero se sentó a un lado de Aki. La mayor parte estuvo en silencio. Hasta que Aki comenzó a hablar.

" _Sabes... Mi papa me conto una leyenda muy triste hace años... La historia de la mujer que se convirtió en una estrella fugaz_ "

Zero levanto la vista y escucho a Aki.

" _Había hace muchos siglos una pareja tuvo dos hijos, una niña y un niño. Esos niños amaban mucho a sus padres, y ellos amaban a sus niños. La niña amaba muchísimo a su padre... Su padre le enseño Beyblade, le enseño a luchar con espíritu y con valentía. Un día su padre le cuenta una pequeña leyenda que pasó de generaciones en generaciones... "Las personas que fallecen no desaparecen, su alma y espíritu se convierten en estrellas... Y las personas que amamos y las personas que conocimos nos están cuidando desde el cielo...'Hija... Aun cuando yo ya no este contigo, recuerda que yo estaré cuidando de ti desde el cielo y te protegeré...' Ante esto la niña siempre creyó en esa leyenda que le conto su padre. Un día... Su padre fallece por morir en una enfermedad desconocida y no solo la enfermedad lo mato... Fue mientras estaba luchando en una Batalla Bey... Sus heridas fueron graves y no pudieron salvarlo a tiempo... La niña solo tenía 10 años cuando su padre murió... Ella lloro por semanas, pero aun así su madre y su hermano la apoyaron para seguir adelante... Su maestro la ayudo a fortalecerse… Cada noche la niña salía a ver las estrellas con la esperanza de que una de esas estrellas era su padre cuidando de ella... Con el paso de los años la niña creció y se volvió más fuerte, hizo amigos, lucho grandes batallas, y creció muy feliz... Pero aun así, nunca se olvidó de su padre... Un día cuando la hija llego a convertirse en una mujer joven, un nuevo poder creció adentro de su corazón... Ese poder hizo que fuera capaz de proteger a las personas que le importaban, con el tiempo en su espalda le crecieron alas como las de un hermoso ángel... Se dio cuenta que no podía envejecer, y también se dio cuenta que sus heridas en su cuerpo se sanaban muy rápido... Se dio cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tenía ahora... Cuando todas las personas que conocían comenzaron a desaparecer por el hecho que los años avanzaban en ellos y en ella no. Se dio cuenta que poco a poco se estaba quedando sola... Una noche ella fue a la montaña de su pueblo natal y miro a las estrellas, y susurro: 'Papa si estas ahí junto a mis amigos, mi mama, mi hermano... Por favor escúchenme... Yo cuidare de ustedes... Volare y cuidare de ustedes así como ustedes cuidaron de mi...' En ese momento la mujer abrió sus alas y salto desde la montaña, comenzó a volar en el cielo estrellado y voló tan rápido muy veloz que hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a Brillar... Su cuerpo brillaba intensamente, que le hizo sentir calidez en su corazón... Estaba volando... Y se sentía feliz... Después pasaron los siglos y había personas que decían haber visto a una Mujer volando en las noches cuando el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas se podían ver de forma espectacular... Y había veces en que las personas decían que podían ver a la mujer llorar mientras volaba en los cielos como una hermosa estrella fugaz... Pero en el fondo cuando las personas la veían... Sentían nostalgia, y una gran melancolía en su pecho..._ "

" _Esa es la leyenda_ " Dijo Aki terminando.

"Como se llama esa leyenda?" Zero pregunto sintiéndose un poco más calmado que antes.

" _Tiene varios nombres... Pero mi favorita es "La guardiana de las estrellas_ "

Zero no tenía palabras para la historia que le conto Aki.

" _Bueno, veo que te sientes un poco más calmado... Pero aun así no te presionare para lo que necesites decir_ " Dijo Aki mirando alrededor y levantándose. " _Zero, vamos con tus amigos deben estas preocupados por nosotros_ "

* * *

Zero no dijo nada... Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y acompaño a Aki de nuevo al parque.

Cuando ambos llegaron al parque fueron recibidos por todos.

"Zero, te encuentras bien?" Dijo Gingka siendo el primero en llegar a Aki y a Zero.

"Si estoy mejor, gracias Aki" Dijo Zero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

" _De nada... Continuemos con el entrenamiento!_ " Dijo Aki levantando los brazos.

"Si!" Dijeron todos.

"Oye Aki, que fue lo que hiciste?" Dijo Gingka algo curioso.

" _Le conté una leyenda_ " Dijo Aki con una mirada tranquila.

"Qué clase de leyenda?" Dijo Gingka

" _La guardiana de las estrellas_ " Dijo simplemente antes de ir a ayudar a Ren con el lanzamiento de Phoenix.

"La guardiana de las estrellas?... Siento que existe una leyenda así... Pero no sé porque siento que no será todavía?" Pensó Gingka.

* * *

 _He notado que Zero ha estado muy preocupado estos últimos días, que le estará pasando?... Acaso él ya le ha dicho sobre las paradojas? Si es así, creo que eso es de preocuparse... Después de todo como tomarse con calma el hecho de que las paradojas están causando desastres?... Esto será difícil de explicar..._

 _La leyenda que le conté a Zero... Es el por qué estoy aquí..._

* * *

 **Uff... Estoy muy cansada jajaja XD... Pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Si hay algunos que se preguntan como luce Yukiko aqui les dejo una descripcion. Ella tiene el cabello negro con un mechon de color naranja cerca del flequillo a la derecha. Ella normalmente viste con una camisa blanca de trabajo, pantalones azul oscuro, una chaqueta roja y pequeñas botas negras. En fin sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**


	11. Capitulo 11 Que te pasa Aki?

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo! Estoy algo ocupada en estos días, por eso, perdón si me tarde un poquito, jajaja XD. En fin sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste el capitulo. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _En la actualidad_

 _Zero parece que se siente presionado por algo... Solo espero que le haya podido ayudar un poco. Después de todo el también me enseño muchas cosas a mí._

* * *

Durante toda la mañana Zero, sus amigos, Gingka y Aki, estuvieron entrenando. Kite logro aumentar la defensa de Reviser y creo una maniobra especial con su hermano Eight para una batalla Synchrom, Ren logro crear una segunda maniobra especial, Shinobu mejoro su técnica para la resistencia y ataque, Zero logro tener más velocidad con su bey y también su nivel de ataque y resistencia aumentaron. Gingka a pesar de estar un nivel más avanzado que ellos también logro mejorar en algunas habilidades entre ellas a crear otra maniobra especial.

Maru recogió los datos de Samurai Pegasus y Celestial Kitsune. Que también cabe mencionar que la computadora portátil de Maru se comportó de una forma extraña cuando analizo al Bey de Aki, pero no le dio importancia "Debe ser un error del sistema, otra vez..." pensó Maru. Aki los ayudo a todos, pero aun así por algún motivo se le veía deprimida...

Después de un rato, Maru recibió un mensaje de Madoka, les pregunto en donde estaban. Y que se dirige al parque. Maru simplemente respondió que ellos se encuentran en el parque en este momento.

Cuando Madoka llego tenía una canasta en sus manos. Y también una bolsa blanca. Cuando llego fue primero a ver a Maru.

"Que están haciendo?" Dijo Madoka.

"Están entrenando, Aki les está enseñando nuevas técnicas para combatir y aumentar las habilidades de todos" Dijo Maru con una sonrisa.

"Aki?" Pregunto Madoka ya había escuchado ese nombre debido a que Zero lo menciono ayer.

"Es ella, Maestra" Dijo Maru señalando a la mujer joven de cabello rojo.

"Mmmmm..." Madoka por algún motivo sentía que ya la conocía, pero no podía saber de dónde.

"Maestra mire, he recogido datos de Samurai Pegasus y también de Celestial Kitsune" Dijo Maru levantando un poco la computadora portátil para que Madoka echara un vistazo. "Pero... Tuve un pequeño problema para analizar a Celestial Kitsune, mi computadora comenzó a actuar extraña y luego me marco error"

"A ver déjame revisar" Dijo Madoka tomando la computadora portátil de Maru.

Madoka hizo el intento de analizar a Celestial Kitsune cuando Aki hizo que su Bey atacara a Saramanda en una pequeña batalla. Pero tal y como dijo Maru, la computadora comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, la pantalla se distorsiono y marco error varias veces...

"Mmmmm... Parece que tenemos que llevarla a reparar, Maru" Dijo Madoka dándole de vuelta la computadora a Maru.

Después de un rato Aki hablo. " _Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy!_ " Dijo mientras levanto las manos para ser una seña de tiempo fuera.

" _Buen trabajo a todos ustedes, han mejorado mucho en tan solo unas horas, bien hecho!_ " Aki dijo mientras hizo una gran sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias, Aki, al fin pude crear una nueva maniobra especial para mi Phoenix" Dijo Ren muy emocionada.

"La verdad me gustó mucho tu método, tus cálculos parecen perfectos en mi opinión" Dijo Kite poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

"Es verdad hermano, ahora podre acompañarte en el campeonato mundial" Dijo Eight mirando a su hermano.

"Espera un segundo Eight, todavía no se ha decidido quien será el cuarto representante de Japón!" Dijo Ren un poco enojada. "Además sere yo quien gane las batallas para la inscripción del cuarto representante!"

"No, seré yo!" Insistió Eight

"Seré yo!" Grito Ren

Ren y Eight comenzaron a discutir por el puesto del cuarto miembro de Japón. Mientras los demás comenzaron a reírse. Hasta que... El estómago de Gingka se escuchó...

"Que fue eso?" Dijo Shinobu mirando alrededor

"Perdón fui yo..." Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa tímida

"Parece que nunca vas a cambiar Gingka" Dijo Madoka detrás de Gingka.

"Eh? Madoka? Cuando llegaste?" Dijo Gingka sorprendido de verla.

"Llegue hace rato y no sé porque me dio la impresión que después del entrenamiento a todos les daría hambre..." Dijo Madoka mientras levanto la canasta. "Y más cuando te conozco desde hace tiempo Gingka"

Ante esto Gingka se sonrojo un poco e hizo una sonrisa tímida y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse.

"Oigan! De que se ríen?" Dijo Gingka aun sonrojado.

"Es que..." Ren no pudo terminar la frase.

Aki simplemente se quedó callada y mirando a distancia.

Los amigos de Zero se estuvieron riendo un buen rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que Madoka ya había preparado todo para sentarse a comer.

"Maestra usted es la mejor!" Dijo Maru mientras estaba sentada comiendo un sándwich.

"Esperen... Cuando prepararon todo eso?" Dijo Zero sorprendido de ver todo listo para sentarse a comer.

"Mientras ustedes se estaban riendo, Maru me ayudo a preparar todo" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que reaccionaron para sentarse a comer, pero... Aki no se integró simplemente permaneció parada en silencio.

"Que pasa Aki? No tienes hambre?" Dijo Zero un poco preocupado.

Aki no respondió.

"Aki?" Gingka volteo a mirarla.

Aki pasó en silencio por un rato hasta que reacciono cuando Madoka se levantó y le puso una mano en su hombro.

"Está bien, puedes sentarte con nosotros" Madoka le dijo de forma amable.

" _Ah, gracias_ " Dijo Aki, parecía muy triste.

Cuando se sentó con los demás, Madoka se sentó a su lado y le invito un sándwich. Después de un rato de permanecer callada. Madoka le hablo.

"Te llamas Aki verdad?"

" _Ah sí, ese es mi nombre_ " Dijo Aki haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

"De dónde vienes?" Madoka pregunto curiosa.

Aki por un momento se quedó callada antes de responder.

" _...No tengo hogar_ " Dijo Aki con tristeza.

"Espera... Que quieres decir?" Dijo Zero un poco sorprendido.

" _Desde hace muchos años deje de tener un hogar, he estado viajado alrededor de Japón desde hace tiempo._ " Dijo Aki agachando la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Entonces... Porque estas en Metal Bey City?" Dijo Ren curiosa.

" _Porque tengo unos asuntos pendientes con Kenzet_ " Dijo Aki aun con la cabeza agachada.

Todos decidieron ya no hacer preguntas a Aki, ya que pensaron que la podrían deprimir más. Hasta que Gingka hablo.

"Oye, Aki, me dijiste esta mañana que le contaste una leyenda a Zero" Dijo Gingka tratando de animarla un poco. "Nos las podrías contar?"

Aki levanto la cabeza, algunas lágrimas estaban visibles, pero se las limpio rápidamente.

" _Está bien, la leyenda se trata de una mujer que se convirtió en una estrella fugaz_ " Dijo Aki mirando al cielo por un momento antes de contar la leyenda.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar de Metal Bey City.

Kira y Yoshio llegaron al Hospital del Centro de Metal Bey City. Cuando ellos entraron, escucharon una voz que venia del pasillo.

"Kira? Yoshio?"

Cuando Kira y Yoshio voltearon eran Baihu, Genjuro, Arrow y Spike. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Kira hablara.

"Quien fue?" Dijo Kira molesto.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, hasta que Kira perdiendo la paciencia, grito.

"Quien fue el blader que los ataco?!" Kira grito con tal de que respondieran lo más rápido posible.

"No lo sabemos..." Dijo Genjuro casi en susurro.

"Hace días Zero, sus amigos y Gingka fueron a preguntarnos lo mismo" Dijo Arrow cruzando los brazos.

"Tenemos la sospecha de que es el mismo Blader que desafío a Zero" Dijo Baihu

"Genjuro incluso les pregunto si era un Blader de la WBBA pero su respuesta fue no" Dijo Spike.

Todos se quedaron en silencio antes de que Kira hablara de nuevo.

"Ese Blader se burló de mí, y los uso como carnada... Tch!, se nota que es un cobarde!" Dijo Kira molesto.

"Señor Kira" Yoshio no sabía que decirle.

"Iremos a hablar con Zero y sus amigos, si ellos saben algo tendrán que hablar lo quieran o no" Dijo Kira molesto.

"Es un Blader fuerte, nosotros no lo pudimos vencer" Dijo Spike cruzando los brazos.

"Con más motivo Zero no deberá perder contra ese Blader" Dijo Kira saliendo del hospital.

"Por cierto si no es mucho pedir... Como fue que supiste que fuimos atacados por un Blader y que terminamos en el hospital?" Dijo Baihu, esperando que Kira no se pusiera más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

Kira no respondió.

"Porque ese Blader fue buscarnos al Señor Kira y a mí en medio del entrenamiento a molestarnos, y cuando llegamos a la ciudad fue Zero quien nos dijo que estaban aquí" Dijo Yoshio.

Los demás no supieron que decir a esto, ya que sabían que Kira no se preocupa por la gente, pero si es verdad, lo que dijo Yoshio, en realidad solo está molesto por el Blader que se burló de él.

* * *

Mientras en un parque de Metal Bey City. Aki les conto a los amigos de Zero, a Gingka y a Madoka, la leyenda.

" _Esa es la Leyenda_ " Dijo Aki acabando de contar la historia.

"Wow..." Fue todo lo que Maru y Ren pudieron decir.

"Como se llama esa Leyenda?" Pregunto Shinobu

" _Tiene varios nombres, pero mi favorita es "La guardiana de las estrellas_ " Dijo Aki sonriendo.

"Mmmm... Espera un segundo... La leyenda que el padre le contó a la niña, la he escuchado en mi aldea" Dijo Gingka después de analizar un poco la leyenda.

"En serio? Es parte de una leyenda de la aldea Koma también?" Dijo Madoka sorprendida.

"No del todo... Solo la parte en donde dice "Las personas que fallecen no desaparecen, su alma y su espíritu se convierten en estrellas... Y las personas que amamos y las personas que conocimos nos están cuidando desde el cielo..." Solamente esa parte la he oído en Koma" Dijo Gingka.

"Entonces... La leyenda que menciono Aki tiene alguna conexión con la aldea Koma?" Dijo Madoka algo confundida.

"La aldea Koma?" Zero dijo. El había escuchado ese nombre. "Es la aldea que esta en frente de la aldea Hanazono?" Pregunto Zero.

"Espera... Como sabes eso?" Dijo Gingka sorprendido.

"La aldea Hanazono es mi aldea natal" Dijo Zero. Esto hizo que Gingka se quedara en silencio por un momento.

Los amigos de Zero no sabían porque Gingka parecía sorprendido por la mención de la aldea natal de Zero.

"Eso significa que técnicamente eres mi vecino... Pero nada más en la aldea..." Gingka pensó. Pero estaba muy sorprendido.

"Mm? te pasa algo Gingka?" Dijo Madoka

"No, no nada" Gingka reacciono rápido. "Oye Aki, tu padre en donde escucho esa leyenda?" Dijo Gingka tratando de volver a lo que de verdad quería saber.

" _Nunca le pregunte... La última vez que lo vi se fue de viaje y... Ya no regreso..._ " Dijo Aki un poco triste.

"Que le paso?" Dijo Kite un poco curioso.

" _Mi madre me dijo que la causa principal fue una enfermedad desconocida... Pero murió cuando estaba luchando una Batalla Bey... No lo pudieron salvar a tiempo..._ " Dijo Aki con la cabeza agachada.

Esto hizo reflexionar un poco a Zero... Era exactamente la misma forma en que el padre de la niña de la leyenda murió.

"Bueno chicos creo que deberíamos volver a casa... Miren, ya está atardeciendo" Dijo Madoka levantándose.

"Te ayudare a guardar Madoka" Dijo Gingka también levantándose.

Esto hizo que Zero y sus amigos se rieran un poco e incluso Aki se cubrió la boca para evitar que la escucharan reírse.

"Oigan! De que se ríen?" Dijo Gingka sonrojándose un poco.

"Nada!' Respondieron todos... Aun así Gingka tenía la sospecha de que se reían de algo que tal vez... a él no le parecía gracioso. Después de un rato, Maru hablo.

"Últimamente el tiempo se ha pasado demasiado rápido"

"Es verdad, que rápido se ha pasado el día" Dijo Ren.

Después de un rato... Zero ya estaba de camino a su apartamento. Se despidió de todos. Zero comenzó a preguntarse si le que estaba pensando era cierto... "Si Aki de verdad también es de otra época..."

Cuando cayó la noche Zero no podía dormir, mucho menos con el pensamiento de que su combate contra Kenzet seria dentro de 2 días. Después de un rato... Se quedó dormido.

Despertó de nuevo adentro del sueño.

"Te ves algo preocupado" Dijo la silueta.

"Solo estoy pensando en algo" Dijo Zero.

"Ya veo... Dime le has preguntado a Aki lo que le querías decir?"

"Le pregunte... Pero no le di tiempo para responder... Rápidamente me retracte de mi pregunta" Dijo Zero agachando la cabeza.

"Ya veo..." Dijo la silueta.

"El día de hoy vi a Kira y a Yoshio... Parece que Kenzet los molesto o al menos eso parece" Dijo Zero.

"Porque?" Pregunto la silueta.

"Esta mañana vi a Kira en las calles de Metal Bey City, y me pareció que estaba molesto" Dijo Zero

"Eso no trate de preguntarte" Dijo la silueta cruzando los brazos.

"Eh?"

"Te pregunte porque... Piensas que fue Kenzet?"

"Bueno... No sé cómo explicarlo... Siento como si... Ya supiera desde un principio que él fue..." Dijo Zero algo confundido, no podía explicar la sensación que sentía en la cabeza que le decía que Kenzet es causante de la situación en el que se han metido. Pero como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

"Ya veo no necesitas darme más explicaciones" Dijo la silueta

"Hay algo más que quieras decirme?" Dijo Zero

"No... Pero mañana en la noche será el ultimo día en que podremos hablar..." Dijo la silueta separando sus brazos. "Y te diré quien soy en realidad... Pero no te debes preocupar... Después de todo fuiste tú quien cuido de mí... O mejor dicho quien cuidara de mi"

"Espera que quieres decir con-" Zero no pudo terminar la frase.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que se había despertado de su sueño, miro alrededor y se encontró a sí mismo a punto de caerse de la cama, reacciono para sentarse y mirar la hora... Las 7:00 am.

"Que trato de decir con eso?" Zero susurro...

* * *

 _Solo dos días... Tengo miedo... Si todo sale mal, podría terminar peor a cuanto esta ahora la situación... Tranquilizate... Papa... Zero... Por favor, no se rindan._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... Oigan por si algunos lo notaron en el manga de BMF Shogun Steel dice que la aldea natal de Zero es la aldea Hanazono, frente a la aldea de Gingka, Koma. Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**


	12. Capitulo 12 La verdad parte 1

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!. La verdad me esta gustando esto de escribir jajaja XD. En fin se que algunos han notado que he puesto las maniobras especiales de algunos personajes en ingles y... Me disculpo por ello. En fin sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste el capitulo!. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _En la actualidad._

 _Como podre decirles la verdad?... Tengo miedo... Papa y Zero me odiaran?_

 _Solo quiero pasar un momento más con ellos antes de que... Se me acabe el tiempo..._

* * *

Zero tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, pero trato de no pensarlo varias veces. Esa mañana Zero se dirigió al rio. Pero lo único que quería era poder despejar sus dudas un rato. Él está sentado en el césped.

" _Zero?_ " Se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Cuando Zero volteo, se dio cuenta que era Aki.

"... Buenos días Aki" Zero no estaba muy de buen humor como para saludar como siempre.

" _Oye, ayer no pudiste decirme lo que te pasa... Hoy puedes decírmelo?_ " Aki se sentó a un lado de Zero.

"Eso creo..." Dijo Zero, su voz se escuchó algo tensa.

Paso un rato de silencio y Zero tuvo la fuerza para hablar.

"Es casi la misma pregunta que te hice ayer... Eres de esta época?" Dijo Zero, ante esto Aki no pudo evitar tragar saliva en la preocupación.

" _Que te hace pensar que no soy de esta época Zero?_ " Dijo Aki, su tono de voz se escuchó muy serio.

"Muchas cosas me hacen pensarlo... Tu Bey, tu forma en que contaste la leyenda, y también te has quedado paralizada cuando vez a Gingka o cuando viste a Madoka ayer" Dijo Zero.

" _Alguna otra cosa más?_ " Pregunto Aki con una mirada sin emociones por un momento.

"Has aparecido en ciertas ocasiones cuando Gingka y yo estamos en problemas" Dijo Zero para terminar.

Aki permaneció callada antes de hablar...

" _Zero no sé cómo te puedo explicar lo que me has dicho_ " Dijo Aki.

"Entonces... Es cierto?" Dijo Zero buscando rápidamente una respuesta.

Antes de que Aki pudiera responder se escuchó el sonido de un Bey ser lanzado a distancia.

" **Vaya, vaya... Estoy interrumpiendo algo?** " Se escuchó a alguien hablar detrás de ellos.

Cuando Aki y Zero se voltearon, vieron a Kenzet parado con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Kenzet! Que haces aquí?!" Dijo Zero gritando.

Aki no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos se veía reflejado el fuego de ira que tiene contra Kenzet.

" **Solo vine a hacerte una pequeña visita antes de nuestra batalla de mañana** " Dijo Kenzet

"No perderé contra ti..." Dijo Zero en susurro.

Kenzet volteo a mirar a Aki, que hasta ahora permaneció en silencio.

" **Quien eres preciosa?** " Dijo Kenzet bromeando.

" _No me llames de esa forma!_ " Grito Aki. Zero nunca había visto a Aki muy furiosa.

" **Cálmate, no lo decía en serio** " Dijo Kenzet burlándose de Aki.

" _Deberías mejor no hablar sabes?_ " Dijo Aki aun molesta.

" **Oh... Eres muy sensible...** " Dijo Kenzet otra vez burlándose de Aki. " **En fin, ya que no puedo combatir contra Zero hasta mañana que tal si tu combates contra mí, preciosa?** " Dijo Kenzet.

" _Mi nombre es Aki... Y acepto tu desafío!_ " Dijo Aki.

" **Está bien... Entonces síganme** " Dijo Kenzet.

Durante el camino los tres llegaron a la Metal Tower de Metal Bey City.

" **Ahí arriba nosotros tendremos nuestra batalla** " Dijo Kenzet señalando la cima de la Metal Tower.

Mientras los tres subieron por el ascensor, al abrirse las puertas una enorme corriente de aire los golpeo a los tres pero Kenzet ni siquiera parece que le afectara.

" **Sera mejor que te prepares, porque no tendré piedad contigo** " Dijo Kenzet mientras preparo su lanzador.

" _Esa es mi línea_ " Dijo Aki, también preparando su lanzador.

Zero lo único que podía hacer era observar la batalla.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

" **Adelante Ultimate Quimera!** " Grito Kenzet.

" _Tú puedes Celestial Kitsune!_ " Grito Aki.

Ambos Beys chocaron con una fuerza increíble, ninguno retrocedía, ninguno tenía piedad en sus ataques.

" **Tch! Parece que eres fuerte... En ese caso Quimera!** " Grito Kenzet, para enviar a su Bey a que golpee una y otra vez a Kitsune.

"Esa ráfaga de ataques... Es la misma que uso contra Gingka" Zero susurro.

" _Eso no funcionara conmigo, Kitsune!_ " Grito Aki, haciendo que Kitsune le devuelva los ataques a Quimera.

" **Que?!** " Grito Kenzet sorprendido.

" _Tú puedes Kitsune!_ " Aki le ordeno a Kitsune, para hacer que Quimera fuera lanzado al otro lado del estadio.

" **Ummm...** " Kenzet se quedó en silencio por un momento. " **Entonces... Ya lo veo... Tu también no perteneces aquí** " susurro Kenzet.

" _Sigue atacando Kitsune!_ " Seguia gritando Aki.

" **Dime una cosa Aki** " Dijo Kenzet. " **En que año naciste? Y de dónde vienes?** "

Ante esto Aki no respondió, trato de concentrarse más en la batalla.

" _Eso no te importa!... Alguien como tú no debería importarle eso!_ " Dijo Aki muy molesta.

" **Entonces... Solo me queda una última pregunta para ti... Eres del futuro?** "Dijo Kenzet, en su mirada se veía una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

Aki no respondió a esto. Zero se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta.

" _Y qué hay de ti?... Nunca había visto un Beyblade tan avanzado como el tuyo..._ " Dijo Aki alzando la vista con furia.

" **Jeje... JAJAJAJAJA!... Yo si soy del futuro y no me da miedo admitirlo!** " Dijo Kenzet mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más a la de un psicópata.

"Cuál es tu objetivo realmente? Porque estas en esta época?" Pregunto Zero.

" **Que no es obvio? Vine a esta época para deshacerme de todo aquel que en el futuro se interpondrá en mi camino para llegar a revivir al Dios de la Destrucción NEMESIS!** " Grito Kenzet.

Ante esto Aki y Zero se quedaron en Shock por lo que dijo Kenzet.

"Pero eso es imposible... Gingka lo derroto hace casi 8 años!" Grito Zero.

" **Pero... Que pasaría si puede volver a resucitar después de 3225 años en el futuro?** " Dijo Kenzet.

Ante esto Aki y Zero volvieron a mirar a Kenzet en Shock.

"Pero que estás diciendo? Si para ese entonces Gingka y los Bladers Legendarios ya no estarán vivos!" Grito Zero.

" **Si pero... Has pensado en sus descendientes?** " Dijo Kenzet mirando a Zero, con los ojos que comenzaron a brillar de color rojo.

Zero no pudo hablar.

" **Como ya sabes tarde o temprano puede que los Bladers legendarios tengan descendientes, solo fíjate en la leyenda de los Bladers del Sistema Solar... Ellos transmitieron sus conocimientos y técnicas a sus hijos y ellos a sus próximos hijos, y así en adelante** " Dijo Kenzet, Quimera seguía teniendo dificultades para enfrentar a Kitsune.

" **Por eso, que pasaría si también los Bladers legendarios de las cuatro estaciones también van a repetir el mismo ciclo que los Bladers del Sistema Solar?** " Dijo Kenzet.

Ante esto Aki y Zero se dieron cuenta de algo... Ese era el motivo por el cual quería deshacerse de Gingka... Para evitar que tuviera descendientes en un futuro... Kenzet quería matar a Gingka desde el principio...

" _Pero porque solo Gingka?!_ " Grito Aki de repente.

" **Realmente quise encargarme de él primero debido a que él es el líder de los Bladers Legendarios y es el más fuerte de todos, si algo le pasara a él, entonces el resto de los Bladers legendarios no querrán trabajar juntos** " Dijo Kenzet con mucha calma.

" _No te saldrás con la tuya!_ " Grito Aki con la furia al límite.

"Aki tranquilízate!" Grito Zero.

Aki no lo escucho, Kitsune golpeaba con furia a Quimera.

"Aki!... Recuerda que lo que decide una Batalla Bey al final no es la fuerza del Bey, ES EL ESPITRITU DEL BLADER!" Grito Zero, con la esperanza de que Aki, lo escuchara.

Después de un momento, los ataques de Kitsune estaban menos salvajes que antes.

"Aki?" Dijo Zero.

" _Tienes razón Zero... Se me había olvidado... Tienes razón! Lo que decide una Batalla Bey al final es el Espíritu del Blader!_ " Aki dijo con una sonrisa, en cierta forma las palabras de Zero... Le recordaron una calidez en su corazón que creía que ya no volvería a sentir... Después de la muerte de su padre...

" _De acuerdo!, Terminemos con esto de una vez!_ " Dijo Aki levantando el brazo y enviando a Kitsune a atacar de nuevo.

" **Esa es mi línea!** " Dijo Kenzet molesto.

" _Ahora Kitsune! Maniobra Especial, Lluvia Celestial!_ " Grito Aki haciendo que Kitsune saltara del estadio, alzándose al cielo y creando una tormenta salvaje. En ese momento apareció un Zorro de nueve colas.

" **Ahora Quimera! Maniobra Especial, Noche Eterna!** " Grito Kenzet haciendo que su Bey saltara. Y este creara una barrera de energía oscura. En ese momento una Quimera apareció.

En el momento en que chocaron las maniobras especiales de ambos, el suelo de la Metal Tower comenzó a quebrarse. Unos segundos después el suelo se comenzó a sacudir y el piso se destruyó. Kenzet dio un salto y escapo con su Bey, y desapareció en el aire.

Pero en cambio Zero y Aki estaban a punto de caerse.

"Aki, que hacemos el piso se está rompiendo más y no podremos regresar!" Dijo Zero gritando un poco alarmado.

" _Cálmate Zero, tengo una idea pero por favor, solo confía en mí._ " Dijo Aki sin apartar la mirada a Zero. " _Escucha los dos vamos a saltar y te vas a agarrar muy fuerte de mi... Cuando yo te diga cerraras los ojos y no los abrirás hasta que yo te diga, de acuerdo?_ " Dijo Aki, muy seria.

Zero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir la cabeza.

" _1...2...3... Salta!_ " Dijo Aki, tanto Zero como Aki, saltaron y estaban cayendo.

" _Ahora Zero, agárrate de mí y no te sueltes!_ " Grito Aki. En ese momento Zero tomo con fuerza de la mano de Aki.

" _Ahora cierra los ojos!_ " Grito Aki. Después de dudar un segundo Zero cerró los ojos y sintió que la otra mano de Aki, tomo la otra mano libre de Zero. Después de un momento, de repente se sintió que estaban descendiendo con un poco menos de rapidez que antes.

Y en ese momento se sintió que estaban quietos.

" _Ya puedes abrir los ojos Zero_ " Dijo Aki.

Al abrir los ojos, para su sorpresa estaban en el suelo. Zero estaba en los brazos de Aki, y luego le ayudo a bajarse, para luego sentirse seguro en tierra firme.

"AH!, que susto!" Dijo Zero, cayendo sentado al suelo. "Como hiciste eso?"

" _Le pedí ayuda a Kitsune, mira_ " Dijo señalando a su Bey descendiendo con calma del cielo. " _Pero tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez a ti no te gustan las alturas, Zero_ "

"Pues, la verdad... No me agradan mucho las alturas..." Dijo Zero con timidez.

" _Vamos al parque Zero, tal vez tus amigos están preocupados por ti, por hacerlos esperar a iniciar con el entrenamiento_ " Dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

"Aki... Entonces... Tu también vienes del futuro?" Dijo Zero, recordando las palabras de Kenzet.

" _..._ " Aki no respondió.

"Aki... contéstame por favor" Dijo Zero un poco nervioso.

" _... Mejor será que nos apresuremos mientras más pronto lleguemos tal vez-_ " Aki no pudo terminar de hablar porque Zero grito.

"AKI! Dímelo por favor!" Grito Zero.

" _... Si..._ " Fue todo lo que pudo decir Aki.

Zero se quedó en Shock por un momento antes de que Aki volviera a hablar.

" _Yo no tengo malos motivos para estar en esta época Zero... Solo... Vine a evitar que pase..._ " Dijo Aki, su voz se escuchó tensa... Comenzó a llorar...

" _Por qué... Las personas que me importan... Todos ellos... Todos... Morirán..._ " Aki se cayó al suelo de rodillas.

" _Yo seré quien los vera morir... Y no... Pude hacer nada..._ " Dijo Aki. Después de un pequeño silencio. Zero hablo.

"De acuerdo, no le diré a nadie..." Dijo Zero cruzando los brazos. "Pero a cambio me dirás cuáles son tus objetivos en esta época y porque?"

" _Suena justo..._ " Dijo Aki limpiándose las lágrimas. " _Te contare..._ "

" _En mi época, 3225 años en el futuro, me entere que Kenzet y otros seguidores, tenían planeado revivir a Némesis el Dios de la Destrucción, pero había algo que se los impedía, los descendientes de los Bladers Legendarios, ellos se enfrentaron a Kenzet y a sus seguidores, ganaron la batalla los descendientes de los Bladers Legendarios, pero... Kenzet no se quería quedar con los brazos cruzados. Entonces... Con el poder que tiene de ser el descendiente de Némesis creo un portal al pasado, con tal de deshacerse de los Bladers Legendarios Originales, ya que ellos fueron los primeros que iniciaron a lo que nosotros en el futuro llamamos la generación Z, o como yo suelo llamarlo, el nuevo comienzo del Beyblade. Más tarde nos enteramos de diversas distorsiones en nuestra época, las paradojas, entonces después de un tiempo, descubrimos el plan de Kenzet y sus seguidores... Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los descendientes de los Bladers Legendarios comenzaron a desaparecer... Yo lo pude ver todo... Y también me di cuenta que yo estaba comenzando a desaparecer, pero por algún motivo se detuvo... Con la ayuda de mis amigos, pudimos crear un portal del tiempo, que me llevaría justo antes de que Kenzet fuera a viajar en el tiempo. Aproveche el momento y me mantuve oculta hasta que Kenzet hiciera su primera aparición en el tiempo. Y el resto de la historia ya la conoces Zero_ "

" _Eso es lo que pasa_ " Dijo Aki terminando.

"Pero porque precisamente en esta época? Porque no pudo haber ido directamente al día de la situación de Némesis?" Dijo Zero un poco analizando lo que dijo Aki.

" _A veces hay ocasiones en que hay límites en el tiempo en los que no puede intervenir, entre ellos el día de la Crisis de Némesis, debido a que después de que Gingka vence a Némesis, el periodo de 7 años que pasaron antes de Neo-Battle Bladers, es un periodo importante para que de esa forma un nuevo descendiente de Nemesis naciera, pero su presencia era muy débil en aquel entonces_ " Dijo Aki

"Estas tratando de decir que si Kenzet hubiera interferido más de la cuenta... Habría borrado accidentalmente su existencia?" Dijo Zero tratando de comprender.

" _Asi es, además el poder de Némesis no es perfecto, también tiene sus límites a pesar de haber sido aumentado con el paso de las generaciones de los descendientes... Además Kenzet solo tiene una oportunidad para revivirlo de nuevo... Y es dentro de 3225 años en el futuro..._ " Dijo Aki.

* * *

 **Uff! Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y tambien los deje con el suspenso jaja, XD. En fin, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Arimo se va!**


	13. Capitulo 13 La verdad parte 2

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!. Perdón si lo estoy subiendo tan tarde pero... Me da igual! Jajaja XD. En fin espero que disfruten del capitulo, los dejare con mas suspenso ;)... Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

"Entonces... Que podemos hacer para evitar que Kenzet reviva a Némesis?" Pregunto Zero.

" _Por ahora, regresemos con tus amigos Zero, juntos podremos crear una estrategia para detenerlo_ " Dijo Aki.

"Oye Aki... No les diremos que también vienes del futuro porque, tal vez..." Dijo Zero agachando la cabeza.

" _Está bien Zero, pero tarde o temprano lo tendrán que saber_ " Dijo Aki también agachando la cabeza.

"Pero aun así, no quiero que-" Zero no pudo terminar la frase porque Aki hablo.

" _Zero... Sé que es difícil, pero aceptémoslo, yo no pertenezco aquí... Y además tarde o temprano me veré obligada a regresar a mi época, no puedo permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo... Así que... Ya lo decidí... Les diremos a los demás lo que está pasando_ " Dijo Aki mirando a Zero con tristeza.

* * *

Zero y Aki fueron de camino al parque, en la mayor parte del camino en silencio, Zero no sabia como sus amigos reaccionarían cuando supieran la verdad, pero aun así decidió tomar el valor para decirlo, ademas Aki decidió ya no dar marcha atrás, no después de que Kenzet revelara sus intenciones de deshacerse de los descendientes Bladers Legendarios y revivir a Némesis. Cuando llegaron los demás estaban sentados en bancas esperando.

"Hola a todos" Dijo Zero saludando.

"Zero! Aki!, Por que tardaron tanto en llegar?" Dijo Eight algo impaciente.

" _Se los explicare a todos..._ " Dijo Aki dando un paso adelante...

Después de un rato cuando Aki termino de hablar todos tenían en sus rostros una mirada en Shock.

"Entonces... Tu y Kenzet... Son del futuro?" Dijo Madoka.

" _Así es..._ " Dijo Aki agachando la cabeza.

"Pero escuchen, Aki no tiene malas intenciones por estar en nuestra época, solo busca detener a Kenzet de revivir a Némesis en el futuro" Dijo Zero alzando la voz.

"Por lo que dijo Aki... Kenzet está tratando de eliminar a todo obstáculo que se interponga... En este caso los descendientes de los Bladers Legendarios, y los propios Bladers Legendarios originales" Dijo Gingka.

"Pero cuál es tu objetivo Aki?" Dudo por un segundo Gingka.

" _Solo busco detenerlo... Quiero evitar que les hagan daño a los demás en el futuro... Solo busco salvar el futuro del Beyblade_ " Dijo Aki levantando la cabeza, en sus ojos se vio reflejada su determinación.

"Amigos, Gingka, Madoka, escuchen... Mañana me enfrentare a Kenzet lo más probable es que el desde un principio todo lo tenía planeado para deshacerse de Gingka y de mí, pero evitaremos que eso pase, detendremos a Kenzet!" Dijo Zero mirando con determinación.

"Solo reflexionen un poco... Hasta ahora Aki, nos ha salvado a Gingka y a mí en algunas ocasiones, ella fue muy amigable con todos, y por si faltara algo por mencionar, nos ayudó a fortalecernos a todos, Ren pudo crear una segunda maniobra especial, Kite y Eight lograron mejorar las capacidades de sus Beys y también para sus Batallas Synchrome, Shinobu fue capaz de mejorar más sus técnicas, Gingka creo otra maniobra especial, e incluso me ayudo a mí..." Dijo Zero, mirando a su Bey Ifrit en la mano.

"Por eso recuerden... Ella no es el enemigo!" Dijo Zero al final.

Después de un momento de silencio, Gingka dio un paso al frente.

"Creo que si podemos confiar en ella, después de todo, en la primera batalla que tuve contra Aki, pude sentir su Espíritu Blader en la batalla" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

"Le debo una a Aki, por ayudarme en crear una nueva maniobra especial!" Dijo Ren

"Gracias por ayudarnos Aki" Shinobu también dio un paso al frente.

"Sus cálculos son casi perfectos... Me impresiono" Dijo Kite ajustando sus gafas.

"Si mi hermano mayor está de acuerdo, entonces yo también!" Dijo Eight

"Bueno aún no he podido examinar bien a Celestial Kitsune" Dijo Maru. "Además Aki es muy amable!" Dijo Maru sonriendo.

"Entonces están conmigo para detener a Kenzet?" Dijo Zero.

"Si!" Respondieron todos con entusiasmo. En ese momento unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de las pestañas de Aki.

" _Entonces debemos planear una estrategia para derrotar a Kenzet_ " Dijo Aki

"Bueno, pero primero debemos entrenar un poco para estar listos" Dijo Zero a un lado de Aki.

" _Suena bien, entonces a entrenar!_ " Dijo Aki levantando un brazo hacia el aire.

* * *

Después de un rato de entrenamiento escucharon unos pasos a distancia, cuando se voltearon eran Kira y los demás ex miembros de la DNA.

"Kira?" Dijo Zero al ver a Kira de pie con una mirada molesta.

"Por lo que veo ya todos se sienten mejor, ya han salido del hospital" Dijo Kite sonando un poco molesto.

"No estamos aquí para bromas, Zero dime quien es el Blader a quien te enfrentaras mañana?" Dijo Kira muy molesto.

"Se llama Kenzet, y además... Kira debes saber una cosa" Dijo Zero.

Después de un rato de la explicación, Kira simplemente permaneció callado antes de hablar.

"Me estás diciendo que ese Blader llamado Kenzet y esa mujer llamada Aki son del futuro?" Dijo Kira con un tono molesto. "No bromees de esa forma"

"No es broma Kira, es la verdad, solo mira sus Beys" Dijo Zero.

En ese momento Aki dio un paso al frente y mostro su Bey.

"Nunca había visto un Beyblade así" Susurro Baihu.

"Que sea un Beyblade raro no prueba nada Zero, pero si es verdad lo que dices, nosotros iremos a ver la batalla entre Kenzet y tu" Dijo Kira aun con tono molesto.

"Kira..." Susurro Zero

"Si tu no lo derrotas o si esa mujer no lo derrota, no te lo perdonare y te arrepentirás" Dijo Kira con un tono amenazador.

Zero no dijo nada, después de lo que dijo Kira, él y los demás ex miembros de la DNA se fueron.

Después de un momento de silencio Zero hablo.

"Gracias por tu apoyo... Kira"

"Sigo sin entenderlos a los dos" Susurro Ren con una gota de sudor encima de la cabeza.

* * *

Después de un rato de entrenamiento Aki hablo.

" _Muy bien, se acabó el entrenamiento, todos vengan aquí!_ " Dijo Aki, haciendo una señal con la mano.

" _Como todos saben mañana Zero luchara contra Kenzet-_ " Aki no pudo terminar porque Zero hablo.

"Aki tengo una idea" Dijo Zero.

Después de un rato de explicar el plan todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"En ese caso, ese será el plan" Dijo Zero terminando de hablar.

"Ya tenías algo planeado al parecer..." Dijo Gingka mirando a Zero con un poco de curiosidad.

"De hecho lo planee cuando Aki y yo estábamos de camino al parque" Dijo Zero rascándose un poco la cabeza de los nervios.

" _Bueno, ya tenemos una idea, entonces recuerden mañana a las 11:00 am debemos estar en el Bey Coliseum ahí, la batalla inicia a las 12:00 pm_." Dijo Aki levantándose.

* * *

Zero se dirigió a su apartamento, estaba todo planeado para mañana... Cuando entro a su apartamento, decidió revisar primero los mensajes de su hermana en su computadora portátil, cuando termino de revisarlos, se fue a la cama. Y despertó adentro de su sueño... Pero ese sería la última vez que lo tendría o al menos eso sabía.

"Hoy es el día..." Dijo la silueta.

"Así es..." Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir Zero.

"Hoy te diré quien soy... Pero solo prométeme una cosa... Que no le dirás a nadie sobre mí... O se convertirá en una paradoja..." Dijo la silueta abrazando sus brazos temblando.

"Lo prometo..." Dijo Zero.

Poco a poco la silueta dio un paso al frente y en el sueño la niebla se disipo por completo, el cielo oscuro del sueño se despejo revelando una luna que ilumino todo el bosque que los rodeaba. Y la silueta... Al salir a la luz...

Resulto ser un muchacho joven de cabello negro... en la parte derecha e izquierda de su fleco tenia algunos mechones de cabello naranja, con ojos castaños y vestía con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta roja con detalles amarillos y verde, pantalones negros y dos cinturones rojos donde lleva consigo el equipo Beyblade, también lleva puestos botas marrón oscuro con detalles rojos.

"Mi nombre es Hiro... Hiro Kurogane..." Dijo Hiro.

"Espera... Kurogane?" Dijo Zero en Shock. "Eres parte de mi familia?"

"Más bien en un futuro lo seré... Papa" Dijo Hiro mirando a Zero.

"Espera... Tu... Eres mi hijo?" Dijo Zero en Shock.

"Así es... O lo seré mejor dicho..." Dijo Hiro con una pequeña sonrisa que luego se convirtió en una mirada triste

"Desde hace una semana... Estuve tratando de avisarte del peligro... Tenía miedo de que no me aceptaras, por eso oculte mi identidad en las sombras, además intervenir en el pasado significa crear paradojas..." Dijo Hiro.

"Estuviste guiándome todo este tiempo... " Zero no sabía que decir.

"Papa, debes saber una cosa, en tu época... Aki... Es diferente en cierta forma..." Dijo Hiro

"Que quieres decir que ella es diferente?" Zero estaba confundido.

"Ella... Has notado que ella se parece a alguien?" Dijo Hiro agachando la cabeza sintiendo que estaba hablando mas de la cuenta.

"Ahora que lo mencionas... Se parece un poco a Gingka y sin mencionar que sus ojos son... Como los de Madoka..." Zero después de analizar un poco las cosas, se dio una idea.

"Pero eso es imposible... Digo... Ella dijo que proviene de 3225 años en el futuro... No puede ser que ella sea..." Dijo Zero pero no tenía el valor para terminar la frase.

"Sé que suena difícil... Pero quiero decirte una cosa que tal vez pueda ser de ayuda en el futuro..." Dijo Hiro acercándose a Zero.

"... Cuida de ella, en el momento en que tenga que pasar... Deberás ayudarla a ella y a Gingka" Dijo Hiro para ese momento, mirar con tristeza a su padre.

Zero no tuvo palabras para lo que dijo su futuro hijo.

"Que les pasara a ambos?" Dijo Zero muy preocupado...

"Ella ya te lo conto, verdad papa?" Dijo Hiro con una pequeña sonrisa...

"Que cosa?" Zero parecía confundido.

"La leyenda... La guardiana de las estrellas" Dijo Hiro.

Esas palabras hicieron que Zero recordara con cada detalle la Leyenda que le conto Aki, y también recordó lo que menciono ayer después del entrenamiento...

"Espera... Entonces esa Leyenda que nos contó..." Zero no pudo terminar la frase.

"Dejare que lo descubras por tu cuenta papa, después de todo estoy seguro que ella podrá explicarles todo..." Dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

"Bueno papa, me tengo que ir... Mi tiempo está llegando a su fin..." Dijo Hiro levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar al cielo adentro del sueño. "Papa..."

En ese momento Hiro fue corriendo y abrazo a Zero... Hiro lo abrazo muy fuerte y Zero le devolvió el abrazo en respuesta.

"Te veré pronto papa..." Hiro dijo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar...

"Adiós... Hiro... Gracias" Dijo Zero. Hiro ya se había desvanecido por completo.

* * *

Cuando Zero despertó, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que vio en ese sueño. Su futuro hijo... Después de un rato Zero levanto la vista de nuevo... Miro la hora 7:00 am.

"Hoy es el último día en que me despertare a esta hora..." Zero pensó con tristeza.

"Hoy es el día..." Dijo Zero mirando la ventana.

Esa mañana Zero, se dirigió al rio, encontró a Gingka y Aki sentados en el césped.

"Buenos días, Aki, Gingka!" Zero saludo.

"Hola Zero!" Ambos saludaron.

" _Estas listo, verdad?_ " Dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

"Lo estoy" Dijo Zero muy decidido.

"En ese caso, preparémonos para lo que llegara pronto" Dijo Gingka levantándose.

Los tres contemplaron el amanecer por un momento, para luego dirigirse al B-Pit.

* * *

 _Hoy es el día... Zero ha planeado algo que espero que salga bien... Por ahora solo nos debemos preparar para la batalla... En cierta forma me siento muy feliz de que Papa, Zero, sus amigos y Mama, hayan comprendido acerca de la inesperada noticia que les dimos ayer... Hoy será mi último día aquí... Y estoy un poco triste porque pronto diré adiós..._

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Y perdón que este capitulo fuera mas corto que los demás pero... Espero pronto publicar el siguiente y tal vez el ultimo ;) quien sabe... Pero en fin. Sin nada mas que decir. Arimo se va!**


	14. Capitulo 14 La batalla contra Kenzet

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo. Y también vengo con una pequeña cajita de suspenso O.o**

 **Pero solo la abriré un poquito, solo para darle un buen toque a este capitulo jajajaja XD. En fin sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste el capitulo! Disfrútenlo!. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

En el B-Pit, Madoka reviso a Ifrit, a Pegasus y a Celestial Kitsune. Pero como sucedió con Maru... Celestial Kitsune no pudo ser revisado.

"Mmmm... No puedo revisar a Kitsune... No me digas es un Beyblade del futuro verdad?" Dijo Madoka.

" _Así es... Aquí tengo lo básico para que analices a Kitsune... Pero será mejor que no lo hagas..._ " Dijo Aki un poco nerviosa.

"Porque?" Madoka parecía confundida.

" _Porque si lo haces puede que creamos una paradoja por accidente ya que este es un Bey que no saldrá hasta dentro de 3225 años... En otras palabras no debes ni puedes saber nada acerca de la generación de este Bey..._ " Dijo Aki.

"Ah... Es una pena" Dijo Madoka sacando a Kitsune de su escáner, antes de que Kitsune lo haga funcionar mal.

"Yo también quería saber qué clase de Bey es..." Dijo Maru también deprimida.

"No podemos hacer nada Maru... En fin parece que Ifrit y Pegasus están en excelente estado para una batalla intensa, pero aun así solo espero que también Kitsune este bien para esto..." Dijo Madoka entregando los Beys a sus dueños.

" _No te preocupes... Alguien a quien aprecio mucho también, me enseño de mecánica Bey... Y además Kitsune está en buena forma para luchar._ " Dijo Aki sonriendo.

"En serio?... Bueno entonces creo que... Ya no me preocupare tanto..." Dijo Madoka algo deprimida.

"Bueno nuestros Beys están bien para lo que tenemos planeado... En ese caso vayamos a la siguiente cosa que haremos" Dijo Gingka.

En ese momento todos salieron del B-Pit, Zero estaba un poco preocupado por el hecho de que tal vez cuando todo esto terminara Aki y Kenzet se verían obligados a desaparecer de su época, para regresar al futuro.

* * *

Después de un rato se encontraron con Kite y Eight, ambos estaban esperando enfrente de una bodega.

"Listos?" Dijo Zero.

"Listos" Dijo Kite.

Después de un rato ellos llegaron al parque donde Ren y Shinobu estaban esperando.

"Ya están listos?" Dijo Zero

"Yo siempre lo estaré!" Dijo Ren con emoción.

Shinobu solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Después de un rato todos llegaron a la WBBA, se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsubasa.

"Director, tenemos información que contarle" Dijo Zero siendo el primero en entrar.

"Que pasa Zero?" Dijo Tsubasa que estaba sentado para luego levantarse y dirigirse a todos.

"Es sobre la batalla que hoy tendré contra Kenzet y también sobre lo que está pasando en el mundo" Dijo Zero.

" _Entre todos se lo explicaremos_ " Dijo Aki dando un paso al frente.

Después de un rato, Tsubasa no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"Entonces... Lo que está pasando en realidad son paradojas" Dijo Tsubasa aun sorprendido de la información que recibió.

" _Así es... Y la única forma de detenerlas es que Kenzet sea derrotado y llevarlo de vuelta al futuro. Y cuando el momento llegue yo también tendré que regresar._ " Dijo Aki.

"No te quedaras por mucho verdad? Según lo que has dicho tanto tu como Kenzet tienen el tiempo limitado para permanecer en una época distinta" Dijo Tsubasa mirando a Aki.

" _Así es..._ " Dijo Aki.

"Supongo que tienen un plan verdad?" Dijo Tsubasa mirando a todos reunidos.

"Si Director, solo queríamos explicarle la situación, ya que... Lo que está pasando no son nada más que interferencias en el tiempo" Dijo Kite ajustándose las gafas.

"Bueno, en ese caso les deseo buena suerte a todos, y reportare esto a los Bladers Legendarios y a Aleksei" Dijo Tsubasa un poco aliviado pero aún estaba preocupado.

Después de lo que dijo Tsubasa todos salieron de la WBBA y se dirigieron al Bey Coliseum que está a las afueras de Metal Bey City.

* * *

Después de un rato cuando llegaron ya eran las 11:05 am, ya solo faltaban 45 minutos para que comenzara la batalla entre Kenzet y Zero.

Zero se sentía impaciente pero aun así debía recordar lo que harían todos en el plan. Después de un rato Kira y los ex miembros de la DNA llegaron, Zero fue a contarles el plan a ellos.

"Que quieres hacer que?!" Dijo Arrow sorprendido.

"Tal y como lo escuchaste Arrow... Entonces qué te parece Kira?" Dijo Zero volviendo a mirar a Kira.

"Mmmm... Quiero darle una lección a ese idiota por meterse conmigo y burlarse de mi" Dijo Kira

"Entonces es un sí?" Dijo Eight algo confundido.

"Participare... Y ustedes?" Dijo Kira mirando a los demás ex miembros de la DNA.

"Si el señor Kira participa yo participare." Dijo Yoshio.

"También me gustaría darle una lección a ese tipo de no espiar a la gente" Dijo Genjuro.

"Le demostrare que se metió con el Blader equivocado" Dijo Spike.

"Suena bien." Dijo Baihu ronroneando un poco.

"Bueno, esto solo será por la justicia" Dijo Arrow.

* * *

Todo estaba preparado... Solo faltaba el... Después de 25 minutos Kenzet apareció...

" **Estas listo para decir adiós, Zero Kurogane?** " Dijo Kenzet en burla.

"Oye... Quiero preguntarte algo Kenzet... Es cierto que eres el descendiente del poder de Némesis?" Dijo Zero, muy confiado.

Kenzet se quedó sin palabras por un momento, para luego mirar a Aki con furia.

" **Y si así fuera qué?** " Dijo Kenzet volviendo a mirar a Zero.

"Solo preguntaba... Además si pusiste atención en el libro de la historia del Beyblade... Gingka, los Bladers Legendarios del Sistema Solar y los Bladers de las Cuatro Estaciones, y algunos de sus amigos, se enfrentaron a Némesis entre todos... No crees que suena injusto que yo solo luche contra ti? Además lo note hace días eres muy fuerte... Incluso lograste soportar la maniobra especial de Gingka... Además yo pienso que eso sería insultar a Némesis... Que como cobarde solo te enfrentas uno a uno y no a todos como tu ancestro Némesis lo hizo" Dijo Zero, técnicamente estaba tratando de provocar a Kenzet.

" **Quieres que te demuestre todo mi poder a los límites?** " Dijo Kenzet sonriendo. " **Estas cometiendo un error...** "

"No lo será si te enfrentas a todos nosotros" Dijo Gingka saltando de las gradas, mientras que los demás hicieron lo mismo.

" **De acuerdo les demostrare mi poder... Aprovechare esta oportunidad para deshacerme de todos ustedes** " Dijo Kenzet sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con color rojo. " **ESTE SERA SU FINAL!** "

" _Todos prepárense!_ " Dijo Aki preparando su lanzador, en respuesta todos se prepararon.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

"Ifrit!"

"Saramanda!"

"Phoenix!"

" _Kitsune!_ "

"Pegasus!"

"Revizer!"

"Orochi!"

"Begirados!"

"Golem!"

"Genbu!"

"Wyvern!"

"Zyrago!"

"Byakko!"

Todos los Beys atacaron, a pesar de que contaban con la fuerza de Aki que parece que estaba cerca del nivel de fuerza que Quimera. No era suficiente.

" **Esto es ridículo... Quimera!** " Dijo Kenzet haciendo que todos los Beyblades retrocedieran. Pero aun así... Había algo diferente en ellos.

" **Tch! Parece que en poco tiempo ustedes aumentaron su poder... Me da igual, aun así LOS MATARE A TODOS!** " Dijo Kenzet, su mirada se volvió a la de un psicópata.

"Recuerden debemos evitar que cree su maniobra especial, ya que Aki solo puede bloquearlo unas pocas veces!" Dijo Zero.

"De acuerdo!" Todos dijeron.

"Atácalo con más fuerza Ifrit!" Dijo Zero, en ese momento Ifrit ataco con una ráfaga de ataques impresionantes, pero aun así se retiró después.

"Ahora Orochi!" Dijo Eight y envió a su Bey a atacar a Quimera.

"Te ayudare Eight" Dijo Kite. "Revizer!"

"Gracias hermano mayor!" Dijo Eight muy feliz.

"Byakko!" Dijo Baihu haciendo que su Bey ataque múltiples veces.

"Golem!" Dijo Yoshio, para atacar.

" **Ustedes creen que sus jueguecitos podrán conmigo?... Piensen otra vez!** " Dijo Kenzet haciendo que su Bey golpee a todos, con una onda de energía oscura.

"Mantengan la defensa!" Dijo Zero, en ese momento...

"Revizer!" Dijo Kite... "No es suficiente!"

"Golem!"

"Wyvern!"

"Yoshio, Arrow!" Dijo Kite sorprendido.

" **Si creen que mantener la resistencia y la defensa los ayudaran entonces... QUE TAL ESTO?!** " Dijo Kenzet con una mirada psicópata.

"Pegasus!" Gingka envió a Pegasus al ataque pero no le causaba ningún rasguño sus ataques.

" _Kitsune!_ "

"Ifrit!"

"Phoenix!"

Todos ayudaron a Gingka a dar un golpe que hizo que por un momento Quimera fuera empujado hacia Kenzet.

" **Tch! QUIMERA!** " Dijo Kenzet furioso.

"No, no lo harás en el nombre de la justicia! Wyvern!" Dijo Arrow enviando a su Bey a detener el ataque que se dirigía a Kira y a Zero.

"No te lo permitiremos! Zyrago!" Dijo Spike ayudando a Arrow a detener el ataque de Quimera.

Ambos Beys evitaron que llegaran a Kira y a Zero.

"Pero que..." Dijo Kira. "Que rayos están haciendo?"

"Seguimos siendo un equipo no?" Dijo Arrow.

"No seas ridículo... Ya no somos la DNA" Dijo Kira molesto.

"Sabemos que no lo somos, pero estamos luchando en equipo en este momento" Dijo Baihu.

"Estuviste de acuerdo con Zero en esto... Pero aun así también nosotros queremos ayudarte y también resolver cuentas con este lunático" Dijo Genjuro entre dientes.

Kira permaneció en silencio.

" **QUIMERA DESHASTE DE ELLOS!** " Grito Kenzet.

"Inténtalo cobarde!" Dijo Kira "Begirados ataca!" En ese momento Begirados ataco con furia a Quimera.

"Maestro Kira... Ataca Golem!" Dijo Yoshio y envió a Golem a atacar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron otros dos Beys. Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos.

"Son... Griffin y Dragoon!" Dijo Shinobu sorprendido.

"Otra vez necesitan de nuestra ayuda chicos?" Dijo Takanosuke detrás de Zero y los demás.

"Nos vienen a ayudar?" Dijo Kite sorprendido.

"Como sea... Adelante Dragoon!" Dijo Sakyo

"Vamos Griffin!" Dijo Takanosuke.

" **Jeje...** " Se escuchó una risa de Kenzet. " **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ASÍ QUE QUIEREN LUCHAR DE ESTA FORMA EH?... EN ESE CASO... RUGE QUIMERA!** "

En ese momento Quimera rugió muy fuerte y comenzó a crecer de tamaño... Y su aura oscura comenzó a invadir todo el Bey Coliseum.

"Pero que está haciendo?" Dijo Shinobu casi sin aliento.

" **DIMENSION INFERNAL!** "

En ese momento Quimera soltó una enorme cantidad de energía oscura que los engullo a todos, nadie podía ver nada, no sabían ni siquiera donde están sus Beys, entre tanta oscuridad.

" _Escúchenme todos!_ " Era la voz de Aki. " _No solo se guíen por su vista, utilicen todos sus sentidos!_ "

"Es verdad..." Pensó Zero. Con calma cerro los ojos y uso su intuición para guiarse a través de la oscuridad. En ese momento pudo detectar los Beys de sus amigos y... El Bey de Kenzet.

"Te encontré..." Susurro Zero.

"Ahora Ifrit!" Dijo Zero. Ifrit comenzó a brillar, estaba a punto de crear su maniobra especial. "Maniobra especial, Burning Tornado Fire!"

En ese momento Ifrit creo un tornado de fuego que de alguna forma elimino la ilusión de Kenzet, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, pero no era momento de calmarse todavía.

" **TCH! SI TU ESTAS EN MI CAMINO ENTONCES... ME DESHARÉ DE TI!** " Dijo Kenzet gritando en furia.

"Zero!" Gritaron todos.

Quimera se dirigió salvajemente a Ifrit pero antes de impactar el ataque... Kitsune y Pegasus detuvieron a Quimera.

"AH!, Gingka, Aki" Zero grito en sorpresa.

"Pegasus! Ataque explosivo estelar! Dijo Gingka activando una maniobra especial que tenía con Galaxy Pegasus.

" **TCH! ESTAS EN MI CAMINO!** " Grito Kenzet. " **QUIMERA!** " Kenzet envió a su Bey a atacar a Pegasus, y en el proceso Pegasus comenzó a quebrarse un poco en el Chrome Wheel.

"Pegasus!" Grito Gingka

En ese momento alguien interfirió... Cuando se disipo el humo del impacto resulto ser Kitsune.

"Aki!" Gingka grito en sorpresa.

Cuando todos voltearon Aki tenía los ojos cerrados. Algo extraño comenzó a pasar...

El aura amarilla de Kitsune se tornó Azul. Y Aki comenzó a brillar con un aura azul. Que hizo que todos se cubrieran los ojos para evitar quedar ciegos ante la luz.

Cuando se disipo...

"Aki?" Dijo Shinobu.

"Aki..." Dijo Gingka sorprendido.

"Eres..." Zero no pudo terminar la frase.

* * *

 **Lalala...Lalaa (Tarareando una canción). En fin los he dejado con el suspenso, muy pronto les daré el ultimo capitulo. Sean pacientes porfa. A por cierto, el plan de Zero originalmente consistía en dejar sin energía a Quimera haciendo que usara toda su fuerza, debido a que Aki menciono que el poder de Nemesis también tiene defectos y si los usaba de manera imprudente pues... Ya lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo... En fin dejen un comentario y hasta el próximo capitulo Arimo se va! XD**

 **Gingka: -susurrando- Que tienes planeado?**

 **Arimo: Ya lo sabrás pronto por ahora se paciente -sonrisa tierna-. Bueno Bye!**


	15. Capitulo 15 Adiós Papa

**Holis a todos aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo! Y tal vez el final Yay!XD estoy muy contenta, nerviosa, emocionada etc. Porque es la primera historia que termino XD. En fin disfrútenla!. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece**

* * *

El aura amarilla de Kitsune se tornó Azul. Y Aki comenzó a brillar con un aura azul. Que hizo que todos se cubrieran los ojos para evitar quedar ciegos ante la luz.

Cuando se disipo...

"Aki?" Dijo Shinobu.

"Aki..." Dijo Gingka sorprendido.

"Eres..." Zero no pudo terminar la frase.

* * *

 _Yo, a pesar de haber vivido varios siglos, cuide de los descendientes de los Bladers Legendarios, cuide de los hijos de mis amigos, y los hijos de sus hijos... Así continúe por varios años. Pero poco a poco me sentía sola, mi papa, mi maestro, mis amigos, mi madre, mi hermano... Todos ellos estaban desapareciendo y no por algún misterio... Era muy simple en realidad... El tiempo pasaba en ellos y en mí no... Que quiero decir?... Después de haber cumplido 21 años, sentí algo en mi que estaba cambiando, algo que no era humano... Me di cuenta de que no podía morir, no envejecía, mis heridas fácilmente se curaban y en mi espalda me crecieron alas como las de un ángel, siendo sincera me recordaron más a las alas del Bey de mi padre. Estuve vagando alrededor del mundo por siglos... Cuando supe del plan de Kenzet y sus aliados. Supe que debería evitar que todo pasara... Pero cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde... Todos se desvanecían... Supe lo que hizo Kenzet... Mato a Gingka Hagane y a Zero Kurogane... Al poco tiempo comencé a desaparecer, tenía miedo... Pero algo paso... Vi a mi padre desde las estrellas... Lo pude ver después de varios siglos y me dijo: "No te rindas todavía... Recuerda... Lo que decide una batalla al final... Es el espíritu del Blader...". Ante lo que me dijo, de repente logre tener las fuerzas para hacerlo... Viajar al pasado y evitar que Kenzet se saliera con la suya..._

 _Cuando llegue al pasado, cambie mi forma de vestir y mi Beyblade para evitar sospechas... Durante las 2 semanas logre ver muchas cosas, y pude ver... A mi padre y a mi maestro del Beyblade... Pude ver como ellos eran un poco más jóvenes antes de que mis amigos y yo naciéramos. Estaba muy emocionada pero... Si intervenía demasiado en el pasado crearía paradojas que destruirían la época de ellos... Por ello me mantuve oculta... Pero cuando vi el momento en el que ellos iban a ser lastimados por Kenzet decidí detenerlo..._

 _Después de aquello estuve disfrutando de la compañía de mi maestro y sus amigos, así también como la compañía de mi padre. Pero el día ha llegado... Hoy es la batalla que definirá al futuro!._

 _Aquí estoy ahora! Estoy aquí! Papa, Zero, mírenme estoy aquí!_

* * *

En ese momento cuando la luz se disipo... Aki cambio...

Ahora ella vestía un Kimono azul con detalles dorados, blancos y rojos. Lleva botas negras. En su espalda estaba descubierta para revelar unas alas Blancas como las de un hermoso ángel. Su cabello rojo era más largo, le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura y suelto. En su brazo derecho lleva una banda con el símbolo del Pegaso grabado en él.

Zero, sus amigos, Gingka, los ex miembros de la DNA y Kenzet quedaron en shock por un segundo. Luego Zero miro hacia abajo al Bey de Aki y vio que su Bey también cambio. Ahora era azul con blanco, rojo y plata.

" **QUIEN ERES EN REALIDAD?!** " Pregunto Kenzet aun en furia.

" _Yo... Yo soy Aki Hagane_ " Dijo Aki levantando la vista.

En ese momento todos quedaron en Shock.

" _Ahora! Universal Pegasus! Maniobra especial, Estrella fugaz!_ " Grito Aki, en ese momento del Bey salió un Pegaso, se alzó al cielo para tomar una velocidad tremenda de energía y calor, para luego llegar a descender a golpear al enemigo.

" **NO TAN RÁPIDO, QUIMERA! NOCHE ETERNA!** " Grito Kenzet.

Cuando ambas maniobras especiales chocaron, se produjo una explosión enorme. Esto hizo que todos los presentes ahí, fueran a caerse al suelo del impacto.

Cuando se disipo el humo el Quimera dejo de girar, Kenzet estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Zero fue el primero en levantar la vista y cuando miro, Aki le estaba dando la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cuando tomo su mano al levantarse, Aki tenía una mirada muy triste.

"Entonces Aki tu eres... La hija de Gingka?" Zero dijo despacio pero sorprendido.

Aki no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

"La leyenda que nos contaste... Entonces tu..."

Aki se volteo para evitar mirar a Zero a los ojos.

"Eres la Guardiana de las Estrellas" Dijo Zero terminando de hablar.

" _Si... Lo soy_ " Dijo Aki en susurro.

Gingka se levantó y dijo...

"Porque no me dijiste nada?"

" _Porque si intervengo en el pasado más de la cuenta se crearían paradojas que pueden poner en peligro esta época en la ustedes viven_ " Dijo Aki volteando a mirar a Gingka con lágrimas en los ojos.

" _Por eso... Trate lo más que pude... Evitar que... Estuviera a su lado_ " Aki comenzó a llorar.

En respuesta lentamente Gingka se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Aki.

"Pero por lo menos me hubieras dicho algo... Eres mi hija... O mejor dicho lo serás" Dijo Gingka.

En respuesta Aki abrazo muy fuerte a su padre.

" _Te extrañe mucho... Papa_ " Dijo Aki. " _He vivido por varios siglos y... Estaba muy sola... Pero aun así decidí que los cuidaría a todos... Porque la leyenda que tú me contaste... Yo siempre creí en esa leyenda... Y jamás me rendí gracias a Ti y al maestro Zero_ "

"Maestro Zero?" dijo Gingka un poco sorprendido y volteo a mirar a Zero quien se sonrojo un poco.

" _Después de que falleciste papa, Zero me entreno para las batallas Bey, fue difícil pero valió la pena_ " Dijo Aki separándose del abrazo y también le dio un abrazo a Zero.

"Pero en esta ocasión fuiste tú mi maestra" Dijo Zero un poco nervioso.

" _Si pero fue gracias a ti y a tus amigos que me pude fortalecer, por eso a todos... Muchas gracias_ " Dijo Aki separándose del abrazo y levantando la vista a todos los presentes ahí.

Después de un momento todos voltearon a ver a Kenzet que comenzó a brillar.

"Que le esta pasando?" Dijo Shinobu sorprendido.

" _Está regresando a su época_ " Dijo Aki. " _Cuando llegamos a nuestro límite de energía tenemos que volver a nuestra época, por eso estuve de acuerdo con Zero cuando propuso agotar todas las energías de Kenzet_ "

"Tu también tendrás que volver verdad?" Dijo Maru que parecía triste.

" _Asi es Maru, pero créanme, nos veremos dentro de unos años más_ " Dijo Aki feliz.

" _Papa, Zero gracias a todos, y solo deseo una cosa para todos ustedes... Cuidense y sigan adelante, mis amigos y yo los estaremos esperando."_ Dijo Aki y detrás de ella se vieron unas siluetas, entre ellas Hiro Kurogane y otros niños que no habían visto pero en cierta forma ya sentían que los conocían desde hace años

Cuando Kenzet desapareció completamente, Aki se paró en el centro del Bey Coliseum.

" _Pero antes de irme... Quiero volar en el cielo de esta época, antes de irme_ " Dijo Aki alzando sus alas, para aletear un poco.

" _Adiós a todos!, adiós Zero, adiós Papa_ " Dijo Aki volando al cielo muy veloz. Con el momento su cuerpo comenzó a brillar mas y mas. " _Parece que ha llegado la hora_ " Aki cerró los ojos y antes de desaparecer una pequeña lagrima salió de sus pestañas. " _Gracias a todos_ ".

"Adiós" Dijo en susurro Zero.

"Adiós Aki" Dijo Gingka y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

FIN

* * *

 **Lalalaa... Lalalaa (Tarareando una canción) Bueno... Este es el final de el deseo de una futura Leyenda si les ha gustado o si tienen alguna opinión pues dejen un comentario o los rewiews. En fin espero que les haya gustado yo me despido, Arimo se va! XD**


	16. Episodio Extra! XD

**Perdónenme si el capitulo final resulto ser muy corto... Y si algunos tienen dudas díganmelo porfa... En fin, aquí Arimo les trae un episodio extra! Disfrútenlo! Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.**

* * *

Unos días después...

Los desastres alrededor del mundo se disiparon, al parecer muy pocos resultaron heridos, pero nadie resulto peor, con el tiempo, Gingka y Zero, se preguntaron algunas cosas después de que Aki y Kenzet se habían ido. Entre esas preguntas...

"Entonces si tengo un hijo/hija en el futuro, quien será mi esposa?" Ambos se preguntaron eso.

* * *

2 meses después...

Gingka fue al B-Pit a visitar a Madoka quien tenía el día libre.

"Buenos días Madoka" Saludo Gingka

"Buenos días Gingka" Saludo Madoka. "Hace tiempo que no tenía días libres, me siento muy bien el día de hoy" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Madoka..." Gingka parecía nervioso y se sonrojo un poco.

"Que pasa Gingka?" Madoka lo miro.

"Quisieras... Salir a... Dar un paseo... Conmigo?" Dijo Gingka muy sonrojado casi como su cabello.

Madoka no tenía palabras para decir lo lindo que se veía Gingka muy sonrojado.

"Si está bien" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato ambos se fueron a caminar por el parque.

* * *

Mientras cerca del rio...

Ren acompaño a Zero debido a que necesitaba hablar de algo con el.

"La batalla de hoy fue asombrosa!" Dijo Zero muy emocionado.

"Si..." Dijo Ren algo deprimida.

"Que te pasa Ren?" Dijo Zero algo preocupado.

"Qui-Quiero hablar de algo contigo Zero!" Dijo Ren un poco nerviosa.

"Que pasa?" Dijo Zero un poco confundido.

"Te-te gusto?" Dijo Ren al fin, esto hizo que se sonrojara bastante y agacho la cabeza.

Zero se sonrojo... No sabía que responderle...

"Ah bueno... Eh..." Zero murmuro. "Tal vez..."

Ren se quedó en silencio y Zero también.

"Oye Ren... Quieres dar un paseo?" Dijo Zero aun nervioso.

"S-si" Dijo Ren. En ese momento Zero le dio la mano y ambos se fueron caminando tomados de las manos.

* * *

Mientras 3225 años en el futuro...

Aki estaba revisando algunas fotos de sus padres y amigos en una bodega que se encuentra en el bosque de la aldea Koma.

" _Ah recuerdo esta foto... Según mama es cuando papa le invito a su primera cita_ " Dijo Aki riéndose un poco. " _Recuerdo que mama dijo, que papa se veía muy lindo cuando se sonrojaba_ "

Después de eso se escuchó una caja caerse del otro lado de la bodega. Aki fue a revisar.

" _Ah, estas fotos son del maestro Zero y su esposa_ " Dijo Aki sacando las fotos.

" _Me pregunto todavía como Ren tuvo el suficiente valor para preguntar algo así, y el maestro Zero no sabía que decir_ " Aki dijo riéndose un poco.

" _También esta… Fue la boda de mama y papa… Mama se ve hermosa con ese vestido_ " Dijo Aki " _También Ren jaja, pero el maestro Zero estaba más nervioso que ella jaja_ "

" _En fin que recuerdos... Espero que Papa y el maestro Zero lo estén pasando bien..._ "

Dijo Aki cerrando la bodega.

* * *

 **Aquí es el final! XD como mencione antes si les ha gustado díganmelo en los comentarios o reviews, en fin eso es todo por hoy, hasta la proxima historia! Arimo se va! XD**


End file.
